Just ONE Day ! - Series 2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !
by Han YuRi - MilkHunHan
Summary: [140911 - Chapter 5 UPDATE] / Story of Baekhyun B'day at 140505 -140506 / "Kepulanganku tak lama Baek, tapi setidaknya aku ingin bersamamu walau HANYA SATU HARI SAJA! untuk merayakan Ulang Tahunmu" - JDH / BAD SUMMARY / DaeBaek - HyunHyun Couple / DaeHyun BaekHyun TaeHyung / HYUN Family / BAP member / JUNG & BYUN Family / Series Fanfiction BAPEXOBTS 2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !
1. Chapter 1

_Milkhunhan-Yuri present_

Series **2 3 We are One FAMILY, Yes Sir !**

"**JUST ONE DAY !"**

**[Special Gift for Baby BaekHyun – Saengil Chukkae Nae Cheonsa]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR :** 한유리

**MAIN CAST :**

EXO - **Byun BaekHyun** & BAP - **Jung DaeHyun**

**SUPORT CAST :**

BTS - **Kim TaeHyung** (V)

**BAP EXO** member

**OTHER CAST** :

**Park Family** - Park YuRa (ChanYeol sister) & ChanYeol Parents

**Byun Family** - Byun BaekBeom (BaekHyun brother) & BaekHyun Parents

And Other

**GENRE :** Romance, Friendship, Little Hurt

**LENGTH :** TwoShoot (1/2)

**DISCLAIMER :** B.A.P milik TS, EXO milik SM, BTS milik BigHits serta Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. jadi bila ada kesamaan ? gak mungkin sama lah ya .. orang bukan hasil plagiat ^^

**This Just For Fun ! HYUN family (just) REAL in this Fanfiction ^^**

**NOTE :** FF ini sebenernya udah ada diotak sejak hari ultah Baekhyun terus Daehyun pulang ke Korea, tapi karna ada sesuatu hal dengan EXO jadi ya baru bisa nulis sekarang.

**Pas sebulan ultah si Baek ! Hahahaha**

Mungkin bisa dibilang FF ini hampir sama dengan FF **'2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !' **karna ini memang **SERIES** dari **23WAOFYS! **Karna sementara FF 23WAOFYS! Itu **END **dulu ^^

Yang belum membaca **'2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !' **bisa menuju ke FFn ke akun Han YuRi - MilkHunHan agar tidak kebingungan mengenai adanya OC – OC di FF ini. *lirik Han Yuri :D

Untuk FF kali ini memang hanya TaeHyung yang masukkan, mianhae ARMY deul, karna untuk BTS nantinya juga akan ada series khusus juga ^^

**WARNING !**

**TYPO (sudah pasti) BERTEBARAN, Cerita GAJE, Maybe Out Of Character.**

**YAOI JUST FOR FUN ! **

Banyak Fakta bukan berarti hubungan mereka nyata !

**Happy Reading HYUNer and Don't Forget to RCL / Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-05 Mei 2014-**_

_**At SMB / SM Building.**_

"Kau dan BaekHyun jadi ke dorm BangTan Yeol ?!"

ChanYeol yang tengah memakai jaketnya dan berkaca dikaca besar ruang pratice dance di SMB itu menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka.

"Ah, Nde Hyung. BaekHyun sedang kekamar mandi sekarang. Kau sudah selesai Hyung ?! Yang lain mana ?! Apa EXO M sudah sampai ?!" Tanya ChanYeol pada SuHo yang terlihat seorang diri memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Mereka masih istirahat sembari menunggu member EXO M sampai disini. Mereka masih dibandara. Kau dan BaekHyun tak makan dulu ?!" Tanya sang Leader EXO.

"Ani Hyung. Aku dan Yeollie makan di luar saja. Nanti aku mampir membeli bubur untuk TaeTae."

Sebuah suara dari balik pintu tiba - tiba mengintrupsi pembicaraan SuHo dan ChanYeol.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Salam buat V, semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap SuHo.

"Nde Hyung, gomawo. Kau memang kakek yang baik. Eh kakek atau nenek ya ?! Hehehe, mollayo. Yasudah Yeollie, Kajja berangkat !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil kembali berjalan keluar mendahului ChanYeol. Sedangkan Suho yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, pokoknya nanti malam sebelum tengah malam kalian harus sudah ada di restoran oemmaku. Aku akan menahan BaekHyun untuk pulang dan langsung mengajaknya kesana setelah lewat tengah malam. Arraseo Hyung ?!" Pesan ChanYeol pada SuHo. Member EXO & keluarganya memang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk BaekHyun di restorannya 'VIVAPOLO'

"Ye ye ye. Aku paham. Sudah sana berangkat. Hati – hayi ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-At Drom BTS-**_

"Uhuk - uhuk ! Oemma sudah~ ! Pahit~ !" Tolak V

"Pahit bagaimana ?! Bubur ini manis TaeTae. Ayo buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan nak, agar cepat sembuh." Bujuk BaekHyun dengan sabar.

"Lidahku rasanya tidak enak Oemma~ . . . Shirreo~ . . . Aku tak mau makan lagi~ !" Ucap V merajuk manja sambil menggeleng – geleng dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Sudahlah Baek. Dia sedang sakit. Wajar jika mungkin lidahnya terasa kelu." Ucap ChanYeol. Membuat BaekHyun pun akhirnya mengangguk paham dan menaruh mangkok tersebut.

"Ini kalau begitu minum dulu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil memberikan segelas air putih untuk V yang langsung ditenggak habis.

"Oemma peluk~ ! Dingin~ !" Rajuk V kembali sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh BaekHyun.

"Ya Tuhan. Dingin tubuhmu belum turun juga ya ?!" Tanya BaekHyun khawatir. Saat dia memeluk tubuh V dia masih merasakan tubuh V yang terasa sangat – sangat dingin.

"Benar, dingin sekali. Pakaikan selimut lagi saja." Ucap ChanYeol sambil ikut memegang kening V dan menyerahkan selimut tebal yang tadi memang dipakai oleh V.

Sedangkan V sendiri hanya memilih diam dengan tubuh bergetar menahan dingin sambil menyamankan diri dipelukan BaekHyun, walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia sedang 'bernyanyi – nyanyi'.

"_Jelas saja badanku masih sangat dingin. Ini semua gara – gara Ahjumma ! Kalau saja dia tidak merendamku dalam bath yang berisi penuh balok – balok es batu, pasti aku tak akan menggigil kedinginan seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa lagi rencananya, kenapa aku yang terus – terusan menjadi korban (ToT). Apa harus aku mengadukannya pada YongNam ahjusshi, agar YongNam ahjusshi menegurnya. Nenek sihir itu kan hanya takut pada YongNam ahjusshi."_

Cukup lama BaekTae berpelukkan dalam diam. Sedangkan ChanYeol sudah terlelap disalah satu bed yang ada di kamar tersebut. BaekTae memang duduk diranjang JungKook.

V sebenarnya cukup merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman dari pelukan BaekHyun. Tapi terus – terusan berdiam diri seperti itu rasanya tidak enak juga.

"Oemma~ ... Oemma waeyo ?! Kenapa Oemma diam saja ?!" Tanya V pelan.

"Eobseo TaeTae. Hanya merindukan seseorang." Ucap BaekHyun dengan suara yang sedikit lirih hingga membuat V mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah wajah BaekHyun yang terlihat melamun dengan pandangan kosong.

V sebenarnya sangat tau apa dan siapa yang dimaksud oleh BaekHyun. Tapi dia bisa apa ?!

V pun melepas pelukannya dari tubuh BaekHyun dan menatap kearah wajah BaekHyun dengan posisi face to face.

"Oemma ... Lihat mataku !"

BaekHyun yang tadinya masih terlihat melamun itu pun menuruti perintah V dan menatap kearah mata V yang juga tengah menatap lurus kematanya.

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun tiba – tiba berdetak dengan cepat saat bertatapan dengan mata itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat sakit saat melihat kearah mata tajam yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Mirip dengan milik seseorangkah ?!" Tanya V.

BaekHyun tersenyum samar, walau wajahnya sudah terlihat merah, sepertinya dia menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

"Tentu saja. Mata DaeHyun. Matamu benar – benar mirip dengan Appamu TaeTae. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak menatap sorot tajam mata ini." Jawab BaekHyun pelan sambil menyentuh sudut mata V.

Yah, Menurut BaekHyun bagian wajah V yang paling dan sangat mirip DaeHyun memang bagian matanya. Selebihnya, menurutnya dan menurut beberapa orang lebih mirip seperti dirinya.

"Hasst, aku jadi semakin merindukannya kan. Kemana sebenarnya perginya Kekemato Pabbo itu ?! Apa yang dia lakukan ?!" Gerutu BaekHyun sambil menjauhkan jarinya dari wajah V dan bersandar tembok kamar tersebut

"Appa di Jerman Oemma." Ucap V dan membuat BaekHyun kembali menoleh kearahnya

"Kau tahu Appamu sedang di Jerman ?! Aku bahkan tak tau apa - apa sama sekali tentangnya. Dia tak menghubungiku selama berhari – hari. Tak mengangkat telponku tak membalas pesan singkatku ! Terakhir menghubungiku hari apa aku malah sudah lupa. Sepertinya dia terlalu asik mengelilingi banyak negara hingga melupakanku." Gerutu BaekHyun.

"Sama Oemma. Appa juga tidak membalas pesanku. Kalau telpon aku belum pernah mencoba. Oemma kan tahu aku paling malas menelpon Appa. Ponselku yang menggunakan kartu pasca bayar sedang rusak dan aku belum bisa meminta ganti pada Appa. Apalagi ini sambungan internasioal. BIG NO ! Bisa habis nanti pulsaku." Ucap V lantang dan membuat BaekHyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

Yah, V memang (hampir) tak pernah sama sekali menelpon DaeHyun. Karna V itu cukup perhitungan dengan DaeHyun. Berbeda jika dengan BaekHyun. V sangat sering menelpon BaekHyun hingga berjam – jam saat salah satu dari mereka sedang berada di luar negeri. Tapi anehnya, V selalu marah – marah pada DaeHyun setiap kali pulsanya habis setelah dipakai menelpon BaekHyun. Dia selalu merajuk pada DaeHyun jika dia sangat merindukan BaekHyun. Padahal jika ada BaekHyun mereka tidak pernah akur.

DaeHyun yang paling malas berdebat dengan 'anak kesayangan BaekHyun' itupun akhirnya memilih membelikan Ponsel dengan Free Card Pasca bayar untuk V, BaekHyun dan dirinya sendiri. Lalu semua tagihannya ditanggung oleh DaeHyun, diambil dari rekening tabungan DaeHyun.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika BaekTae memang paling pintar menghabiskan uang DaeHyun.

Lagipula sebenarnya memang biasanya DaeHyunlah yang selalu menelpon BaekHyun atau V sebelum atau setelah manggung. Walau kenyataannya DaeHyun sendiri memang lebih sering menelpon BaekHyun daripada V, terutama sebelum tidur. Saat mereka berada di dua negara yang berbeda. Mereka biasanya terus bertelponan dan baru berhenti saat mendengar suara salah satu member BAP atau EXO yang memarahi mereka untuk menghentikan acara melepas rindu mereka itu. Hampir sudah dipastikan setiap hari pasti di ponsel BaekHyun pasti ada panggilan masuk dari '_**My Kekemato Jung^^**_' (BaekHyun mengubah nama contact DaeHyun yang awalnya _**'Kekemato Pabbo^^'**_ menjadi '_**My Kekemato Jung^^**_' semenjak resmi menjadi kekasihnya). Benar – benar seperti sepasang remaja yang sedang kasmaran. -_-

Namun entah kenapa sejak beberapa hari belakangan DaeHyun sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Bahkan DaeHyun juga tak mengangkat telponnya dan tak sekalipun membalas puluhan pesan yang dikirim kepadanya.

"Lalu kau tahu dari mana Appamu ada di Jerman ?! Dia terakhir menghubungiku saat masih di London, setelah syuting MV terbaru mereka, sebelum dia berangkat menuju Paris." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Tentu saja dari twitter Oemma. Oemma itu kuper sekali. Masak member EXO tidak memiliki twitter. Media sosial banyak Oemma. Bukannya Oemma termasuk member yang paling aktif melihat perkembangan EXO didunia maya ?!" Ucap V sedikit menyindir BaekHyun.

"Itu dulu, sekarang sedang Oemma fokus comeback dan konser pertama kami TaeTae. Lagipula member EXO belum diperbolehkan memiliki twitter. ChanYeol saja yang sebelum debut memiliki twitter, langsung diblock setelah debut." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Yah sayang sekali, padahal twitter kembali heboh karna Appa memakai baju couple kalian berdua lagi hlu Oemma." Ucap V sembari terkekeh.

"Benarkah ?! Dulu saat membantunya mengepaki baju aku memang melihatnya membawa baju itu. Hasst dia itu. Gara – gara dia menggunakan baju itu untuk ke Jepang dulu, aku jadi tak berani lagi memakai baju itu. Padahal itu itu salah satu baju favoriteku yang dulu sangat sering aku pakai. Untung saja dulu sewaktu berangkat ke China aku tak jadi memakai baju itu, tak lucu kan kita berangkat dengan kemeja yang sama." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit cemberut.

"Hahaha, kenapa memang Oemma ?! Kan malah bagus, biar seluruh dunia tahu tentang HYUN family." Ucap V kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kau tak ingat dengan tulisan di blazer yang kita beli bersama dulu ?! 'CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET ?!' ini masih menjadi rahasia. Arra ?!" Ucap Baekhyun menasehati V dan dijawab anggukan patuh oleh V.

"Lalu kenapa Oemma tak membuat IG saja seperti member EXO yang lain agar bisa menstlak Appa. Tapi akhir – akhir ini Appa memang jarang sekali update Oemma sih. Padahal dulu sebelum LOE biasanya setidaknya seminggu sekali Appa pasti update. Apalagi dulu sewaktu BAP masih promosi lagu Cheonsa (1004), setiap tampil di Inkigayo pasti Appa Update twitter. Sok – sok menyapa penggemar dengan menyebut Baby – Baby, memanipulasi keadaan. Padahal jelas – jelas terlihat dengan jelas kata – kata Appa itu lebih mengarah ke gembiraan karna bertemu dengan Oemma." Ucap V sambil mencibir. Sedangkan BaekHyun yang mendengar penuturan V hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

Memang, setiap bertemu di Inkigayo BaekHyun selalu membuka – buka ponsel DaeHyun sekalipun mereka sedang bertengkar. Dia juga sering membuka akun twitter DaeHyun dan membaca setiap Updatean statusnya.

"_Senang eoh sudah bertemu dengan Baby – babymu ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sembari mencibir kearah DaeHyun seusai membaca update-an terbaru twitter DaeHyun._

"_Hahahaha, tentu saja. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan __**Cheonsa Gateun Neo~ **__(makaikat sepertimu). . . . . . . My Baby Bunny Baekkie." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menyanyikan sedikit partnya di lagu 'Choensha' dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah BaekHyun._

"_YAK ! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu Kekemato Pabbo ! Kau itu genit sekali." Omel BaekHyun sambil melotot kearah DaeHyun. Berusaha terlihat menyeramkan tapi bagi DaeHyun malah terlihat sangat imut_

"_Cieeeee ... Ngambek nih ngambek ! Aiggo ... Imut sekali sih ! Hahahaha ! __**Naega saraganeun iyuneun neoya~ Dasin mot bol geot gata, jeongmal jugeul gata~**__ ... ! (alasanku bertahan hidup adalah dirimu, kupikir aku tak dapat melihatmu lagi, kupikir aku benar – benar akan mati)"_

_DaeHyun yang diomeli oleh BaekHyun itu bukannya berhenti menggoda malah kembali merayu BaekHyun dengan kembali menyanyikan kata – kata dilirik lagunya._

"_YAK YAK YAK ! Micheosseo ! Berhenti bernyanyi ! Kau membuatku malu !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil mencoba membungkam mulut DaeHyun yang tengah tertawa terbahak – bahak itu._

BaekHyun tersenyum samar saat teringat hari itu. Saat – saat dimana dia ada ditengah – tengah BAP dan BTS yang sedang comeback. Entah kenapa BAPEXOBTS comebacknya sering terjadi secara berurutan. Sebenarnya EXO juga comeback di bulan Februari, tapi karna beberapa hal terpaksa diundur.

Meski BaekHyun akui, awal – awal pertemuan pertama mereka di Inkigayo sedikit canggung karna mereka baru putus lagi karna sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Pertengkaran mereka semakin parah saat V pernah menangis dan mengadu pada Baekhyun karna saat BAP menang di MuBank, saat encore member BAP berpelukan dengan member GOT7. BaekHyun sendiri yang memang menolak menyebut BamBam sebagai anaknya malah mendiamkan DaeHyun, padahal saat member BAP berpelukan dengan member GOT7, Daehyun memilih menyingkir dan menyapa penonton. Dia tak memeluk V karna saat dia menoleh V sudah berjalan menuju Backstage.

V memang selalu marah dan tidak terima saat BamBam disebut anak kedua DaeBaek. Dan Baekhyun yang memang tak mengakui Bambam sebagai anaknya malah menyebut BamBam sebagai anak DaeJae. Karna pada dasarnya dan kenyataannya GOT7 memang juga cukup dekat dengan member BAP terutama YoungJae.

Terdengar konyol memang, tapi mereka memang marah dan tak terima. Saking sebalnya pada Daehyun. BaekHyun dan V bahkan sampai bekerja sama menyindir DaeHyun lewat kata – kata 'i'm still alive' yang mereka ucapkan saat BaekHyun dan Yubi mewawancarai BTS. V bahkan mengucapkannya dengan logat satoori Khas DaeHyun. Mereka seolah – olah berkata bahwa mereka masih hidup walau tanpa DaeHyun

Dan karna itu, entah kenapa BaekHyun yang biasanya sangat cerewet saat menjadi MC, tiba – tiba seperti kehilangan suara dan percaya dirinya saat berpapasan dengan DaeHyun, terlebih saat Daehyun sempat menahannya untuk berbicara berdua.

Saat itu Daehyun meminta BaekHyun untuk kembali kepadanya, mengingat Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mendiamkan Daehyun itu sudah mau berhenti mendiamkannya jika BAP menang di acara music. BaekHyun memang sempat mendiamkan dan menghindari Daehyun selama beberapa waktu dan baru mau diajak berkomunikasi jika BAP bisa mendapat juara 1 diacara music.

Daehyun awalnya agak sedikit pesimis mengingat selama 2 tahun debut, BAP belum pernah mendapat juara diacara music. Hingga akhirnya DaeHyun sampai update status twitter meminta bantuan dari para BABy untuk mendukung BAP. Dan ternyata hasilnya tidak sia – sia. Terbukti, DaeHyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat di Kangin mengumumkan BAP adalah pemenang untuk minggu itu. Daehyun sampat mematung sembari memegangi dadanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya saat sedang encore hingga memilih berjalan kebelakang untuk menghapus air matanya. Dia juga berteriak 'Yeorobun ! Kau tahu award ini untuk siapa bukan ?'

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Daehyun mendapat tantangan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru mau menerima Daehyun kembali jika BAP bisa menang di Inkigayo.

Seandainya saja DaeHyun tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu pendiam hari itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus memberi hal itu sebagai syarat bersatunya kembali hubungan mereka. Karna Baekhyun sendiri juga takut kalau BAP tidak menang. Itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa kembali dengan Daehyun. Jadi Baekhyun cukup was – was jika BAP sampai kalah. Dia hanya bisa diam dan fokus mendengar dan melihat perhitungan Point BAP. Jika saja Kwanghee tak mendorongnya, mungkin dia tak akan sadar jika BAP menjadi pemenang di Inkigayo.

Daehyun sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya saat SuHo menyebutkan BAP sebagai juara minggu itu. DaeHyun bahkan salah tingkah dan langsung tersenyum ke arah BaekHyun yang menyerahkan tropy kepada HimChan.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun sendiri ingin memberikan tropy itu ke DaeHyun, tapi dikarenakan masih merasa canggung dan jarak yang lumayan jauh, jadi BaekHyun memilih memberikan kepada HimChan. Sedangkan dia dan DaeHyun malah kucing – kucingan dengan saling melirik. BaekHyun bahkan merasa sangat iri saat melihat SuChan berpelukan. SuChan yang hanya bersahabat saja tidak canggung untuk berpelukan. Sedangkan dia dan DaeHyun ?! Hanya berani mengucapkan selamat saat di Backstage.

Untung saja kecanggungan itu hanya terjadi pada minggu pertama, karna minggu - minggu berikutnya, hubungannya dan DaeHyun sudah mulai membaik. BaekHyun jadi bisa ceria dan cerewet seperti biasa saat didepan kamera. Tapi karna hal itulah, beberapa kali mereka juga sempat bertengkar atau lebih tepatnya berdebat karna DaeHyun mengatai BaekHyun terlalu sok kecentilan seperti seorang yeoja.

Hey ! Mana terima BaekHyun dikatai oleh DaeHyun seperti itu ?! Salahkan saja wajahnya yang begitu cantik.

Sayangnya meski hampir sebulan bersama dalam satu stage setiap minggunya. DaeHyun maupun BaekHyun belum berani menunjukan kedekatan mereka secara live. BAP selalu berdiri dibarisan paling belakang saat ending. Berbeda dengan V dan BTS yang selalu ada dibelakang BaekHyun. Jadi BaekHyun merasa tidak canggung saat menarik V untuk menari bersama saat SNSD menang untuk lagu mereka Mr. Mr.

"Sangat merindukan Appa eoh ?!"

Lamunan BaekHyun langsung tersadar begitu mendengar V bertanya padanya.

"Ah tidak juga. Oh ya, biasanya BangTan latihan sampai jam berapa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membahas DaeHyun hanya akan membuatnya semakin merindukan namja Busan tersebut.

"Biasanya sampai hampir tengah malam Oemma. Kadang juga sampai menginap di BigHits. Kita memang bekerja keras untuk promosi lagu terbaru dan comeback kita di Jepang. Untung saja aku sudah lancar berbahasa Jepang. Jadi aku tak perlu mengikuti kursus tambahan bahasa jepang." Ucap V.

"Arra. Anak Oemma memang pintar. Oemma saja baru sedikit lancar setelah diajari Appamu. Jadi Oemma tidak terlalu payah dalam berbahasa Jepang. Walau Oemma masih berada jauh dibawah kalian dalam memahami bahasa Jepang. Nah makanya, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu eoh ?! Jaga kondisi fisikmu agar tidak mudah sakit." Ceramah (?) BaekHyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh V. Anak itu memang sangat penurut pada BaekHyun, berbeda bila pada DaeHyun. Jika dinasehati DaeHyun, V selalu membantah. Tak jarang malah mengadu ke BaekHyun dan berkata kalau DaeHyun memarahinya. Alhasil, DaeBaeklah yang gantian bertengkar.

Setelah itu BaekTae terlibat pembicaraan tentang kegiatan sehari – hari mereka, walau diselingi membicarakan DaeHyun juga tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu. Sedang mengetik apa ?!" Tanya ChanYeol yang sedang menyetir pada BaekHyun yang memang terlihat fokus menatap dan mengusap – usap layar ponselnya.

Saat itu sudah tengah malam dan mereka baru saja meninggalkan dorm BTS karena menemani V hingga member BTS kembali ke dorm.

"Membuat akun Instagram." Ucap BaekHyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Akhirnya kau mau membuat juga. Kemarin katanya malas. Kau membuat dengan nama akun apa ?!" Tanya ChanYeol kembali.

"Baekhyunee underscore exo, bagus tidak ?!" Kini ganti BaekHyun yang balik bertanya.

"Bagus kok, tapi kenapa BaekHyunee ?! Kenapa tidak BaekHyun saja ?! Atau bisa dipersingkat lagi seperti milikku mungkin." Ucap ChanYeol.

"Masak iya BBH begitu ?! Aku menyukai kata – kata BaekHyun dengan tambahan dua ee dibelakangnya. Ibu DaeHyun setiap memanggilku dengan sebutan BaekHyunee bukan BaekHyunie. Lihat, cara penulisan beliau saat menyebut namaku. Khas sekali bukan ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah pesan kearah ChanYeol.

_**From = Nae Shioemeoni JUNG^^**_

"_**BaekHyunee~ sedang apa sayang ?! Kau sudah makan belum ?! Apa kau jadi menjenguk cucuku TaeHyung ?! Katakan padanya jika Oemma sangat merindukannya. Apa DaeHyun masih belum menghubungimu ?! Anak itu juga tidak membalas pesan Oemma. Nanti jika dia menelpon, akan Oemma marahi dia. Jaga kesehatanmu ya BaekHyunee. Oemma tidak mau kau sakit. Oemma menyayangimu."**_

"Eciiieeeeeeeee ... !"

BaekHyun menatap heran kearah Chanyeol saat tiba – tiba namja bermarga Park itu malah tersenyum kearahnya dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Kau itu kenapa Park Dobi ?! Malah cie cie. Obatmu habis ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Mesra dan perhatian sekali kata – kata dari ibu DaeHyun itu. Dan apa itu tadi nama contactnya ?! Shioemeoni ?! Ibu mertua ?! Cieeeee ... Hahahaha akh ! Aduh Baek ! Kenapa mencubitku !" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh saat menggoda BaekHyun hingga membuatnya dicubit oleh BaekHyun.

"Hih ! Rasakan ! Berhenti menggodaku !" Omel BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil sembari menerawang dan tersenyum.

"Beliau yang menyuruhku memanggil seperti itu. Terkadang dia juga memanggilku dengan sebutan menantuku. Aku dan Ibu DaeHyun memang sangat dekat setelah DaeHyun mengajakku ke Busan dan memperkenalkanku pada mereka dulu itu. Walau awalnya pertemuan kami disana diawali dengan sebuah permasalahan. Tapi untung ibu DaeHyun sangat baik. Jadi aku tidak merasa canggung pada beliau. DaeHyun juga lumayan dekat dengan keluargaku Yeollie. Jadi yah seperti itulah. Kami semua sangat akrab." Ucap BaekHyun sembari tersenyum samar.

"Dan kau bahagia ?!" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap terkekeh.

"Tentu saja ! DaeHyun akhirnya berani berkomitmen. Dia berani mengajakku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya dan dia juga berani menemui orang tuaku. Hebat bukan ?! Walau aku harus ngambek berhari – hari dulu agar DaeHyun mau menemui keluarga kami berdua."

ChanYeol kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan BaekHyun. Youngjae memang sempat bercerita kepadanya. Bahwa DaeHyun pernah uring – uringan sampai tak bisa tidur karna BaekHyun menuntut keseriusan darinya. Tapi nyatanya DaeHyun memang cukup berani. Dia berani meminta ijin dan restu kepada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua BaekHyun. Satu langkah maju yang cukup mengagumkan.

Sedangkan BaekHyun hanya diam sembari tersenyum saat dia teringat hari itu. BaekHyun memang sempat marah dan mendiamkan DaeHyun hingga berhari – hari karna DaeHyun selalu saja mengulur – ulur waktu saat dia bertanya kapan DaeHyun akan mengenalkannya pada keluargannya di Busan. Padahal DaeHyun sudah dikenal baik oleh keluarganya. Karna DaeHyun dasarnya sudah mengenal keluarganya lebih dulu terutama dengan Hyungnya, BaekBeom. Tidak adilkan jika hanya salah satu pihak keluarga yang mengenal. BaekHyun berkali – kali meminta putus pada DaeHyun karna menganggap DaeHyun tidak serius dengannya. Namun DaeHyun selalu menolak mentah – mentah bahkan pernah berlutut sambil menangis dihadapan BaekHyun agar BaekHyun tidak meninggalkannya. Padahal jika DaeHyun tahu, saat itu BaekHyun hanya mengerjainya. Mana mungkin BaekHyun benar – benar memutuskan DaeHyun. Nanti bukan hanya DaeHyun yang stress, dia sendiri pasti lebih stres -_-

Hingga suatu hari DaeHyun tiba – tiba mendapat telpon dan mengharuskannya pulang ke Busan. Rencana awalnya memang hanya DaeHyun yang pulang sendiri ke Busan untuk mendatangi pesta pertunangan Hyungnya dan Yuri yang diadakan secara mendadak. Tapi tiba – tiba DaeHyun mendatangi dorm EXO dan mengajak BaekHyun kesana. BaekHyun yang saat itu belum siap apapun hanya pasrah saja saat DaeHyun menariknya untuk berangkat ke Busan.

Sejujurnya BaekHyun sendiri takut bertemu dengan kedua orang tua DaeHyun. Takut jika keluarga DaeHyun tak menyukainya atau tak bisa menerimanya, mengingat dia adalah seorang namja. Tapi BaekHyun juga benar – benar ingin menguji keseriusan DaeHyun. Jadi bermodalkan nekat, mereka berangkat keBusan berdua dengan keadaan yang sama – sama berantakan.

Dan hasilnya ternyata cukup lancar, tidak seperti yang ditakutkan BaekHyun. Walau awalnya diselani sedikit kecanggungan karna awalnya ibu DaeHyun tak percaya jika Baekhyun itu adalah seorang namja dan berfikir jika BaekHyun itu adalah seorang yeoja hingga hampir saja memberikan baju ganti berupa Dress untuk Baekhyun. Ibu Daehyun akan terus saja memaksa Baekhyun memakai dress, kalau saja Daehyun tak turun tangan dengan langsung membuka kaos Baekhyun dihadapan ibunya.

Salahkan sendiri BaekHyun yang datang dengan penampilan seperti yeoja tomboy dengan rambut berponi, wajah cantik yang masih berbekas make up. Jangan lupakan tubuh mungil putih bersih mulus dan jari – jari lentiknya. Saat itu BaekHyun juga sangat anteng dengan terus – terusan menunduk dan berbicara sangat pelan. Jadi siapa yang menyangka bahwa sosok yang diajak DaeHyun itu adalah seorang namja. Tapi juga karna kecantikan BaekHyun itulah, dia langsung dapat mengambil hati kedua orang tua DaeHyun.

Tapi tetap saja. BaekHyun dan DaeHyun tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi canggung dan menahan panas dingin mereka saat kedua keluarga mereka itu akhirnya bertemu dan berkumpul disatu tempat. Untung saja saat itu V juga ikut bersama dan berada ditengah – tengah mereka. Jadi V bisa mencairkan suasana dan sedikit mengurangi hawa canggung yang ada disana dengan kelucuan, keluguan dan keimutannya. Bahkan kedua orang tua DaeBaek sudah menganggap V sebagai cucu sendiri.

"Hubunganmu dengan YoungJae bagaimana ?!"

ChanYeol yang tadinya fokus menyetir itu sontak menoleh kearah BaekHyun.

"Eh, Maksudmu Baek ?!" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Halah tidak perlu malu. DaeHyun sering bercerita kalau kau sering bertelponan dengan YoungJae." Goda BaekHyun.

"Hahaha, yah, kami hanya bersahabat Baek." Ucap ChanYeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ahahaha, kau bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahmu Park ChanYeol. Hahaha- eh ?! Tunggu dulu ! Ini bukan arah pulang ke Dorm ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadinya menggoda ChanYeol tiba – tiba teringat satu hal saat memperhatikan jalanan. Dia merasa ini bukan jalan menuju dorm.

"Kita mampir dulu ya ke Vivapolo. Aku lapar." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menghentikan mobilnya didepan restoran milik ibunya.

"Ini kan sudah lewat tengah malam ?! Kenapa masih buka ?! Dan itu lucu sekali didepan pintu masuk ada balon – balon. Habis ada acara apa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat kearah Vivapolo yang terlihat buka dengan lampu yang sudah remang – remang dan juga ada hiasan balon yang ada didepan pintu masuk.

"Sudah, ayo sudah masuk saja." Ucap ChanYeol sambil keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh BaekHyun.

BaekHyun yang sebenarnya sudah ngantuk memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dan berjalan mengikuti ChanYeol memasuki Vivapolo.

_Duaarrr ! Duaaarr ! Duuuaaarrr !_

_Preeeeeet ! Preeeeet ! Prreeeeet !_ (Suara terompet ini)

BaekHyun yang tadinya berjalan sembari menunduk itu langsung tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam Vivapolo begitu dia masuk. Suasana ruangan yang tadinya remang tiba – tiba menjadi terang menderang. Dia melihat ruangan di Vivapolo terlihat lebih meriah dengan adanya balon – balon hias. Dia juga melihat Ayah dan Ibu ChanYeol ada didepannya, juga kakak ChanYeol Park Yura yang tengah tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah Kue. Dan dibelakang mereka ada semua member EXO lengkap beserta dua manajernya yang tengah memegang terompet dan balon – balon.

"BAEKHYUN SAENGIL CHUKKAE !" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Eh ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Di pelataran Apartemen Dorm EXO-**_

"Kau yakin ditinggal seorang diri disini ?! Tak ingin membawa mobil ?!" Tanya YongGuk pada DaeHyun.

Yah, tepat saat itu juga BAP memang baru saja mendarat di Korea dari Jerman. Mereka pulang ke Korea sebenarnya hanya untuk beberapa jam. Menuruti permintaan seseorang yang sangat ingin sekali pulang ke Korea.

"Nde Hyung. Tidak apa – apa. Aku nanti tidur diapartemen saja. Kan tinggal jalan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil merapikan diri sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Sudah ku bilang Bang, dia ingin menghabiskan malam berdua dengan BaekHyun diapartemen mereka. Berlovey dovey begitu. Kita ini kan hanya sebagai pengikut." Ucap HimChan sedikit mencibir.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri dan menyusul kalian ke Australia." Ucap DaeHyun sedikit sewot.

"Yah, lalu membiarkan fans bertanya – tanya kenapa BAP Jung DaeHyun pulang sendirian ke Korea lalu menyebarlah rumor – rumor yang tidak jelas ?! Begitu ?! Lagipula aku hanya mengantisipasi. Dulu kau juga pernah merengek – rengek minta pulang dulu ke Korea untuk bertemu BaekHyun. Tapi nyatanya apa ?! Kau malah patah hati karna melihat ChanBaek tertangkap basah berciuman didepanmu kan ?!"

"HYUNG !" / "HIME !"

HimChan langsung terdiam saat Bang YongGuk, YoungJae, JongUp dan Zelo kompak meneriakinya. Sedangkan DaeHyun hanya bisa mendengus saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Itu sebuah kalimat yang sangat sensitif bagi pendengaran dan ingatan DaeHyun.

"Jangan membahas masalah itu lagi Hyung. Itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa begitu benci pada BaekHyun dan penghianatannya. Sudahlah. Aku kedorm mereka dulu." Ucap DaeHyun sembari keluar dan menutup pintu mobil dan mulai memasuki pelataran complek apartemen EXO.

"DaeHyun ?! Kau Jung DaeHyun ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadinya berjalan menunduk sambil merapatkan jaketnya itu langsung mendongak begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ye ?! Eh SeungHwan Hyung. Mau kemana ?!" Tanya DaeHyun saat melihat salah seorang manajer EXO itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku akan keluar. Kau yang sedang apa disini ?! Bukannya kau masih tour dunia ?! Kenapa sudah ada diKorea ?!" Tanya balik sang manajer EXO tersebut.

"Aku sengaja pulang keKorea untuk mengunjungi BaekHyun. Malam ini kan dia ulang tahun. Kami hanya pulang beberapa jam. BaekHyun dimana Hyung ?! Apa dia ada diDorm ?!" Tanya DaeHyun.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ayo ikut aku. Kami semua akan merayakan ulang tahun BaekHyun. Aku memang menyusul karna tadi masih ada urusan di SM." Ucap SeungHwan sambil menepuk bahu DaeHyun untuk mengikutinya kearah mobil yang terparkir.

"Merayakan ?! Dimana ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sembari berjalan mengikuti SeungHwan.

"Ke Vivapolo. Restoran milik ibu ChanYeol. Semua member EXO sudah ada disana. Kau tahu, BaekHyun sangat dekat dengan keluarga ChanYeol dan keluarga Chanyeol begitu menyayangi BaekHyun. Jadi mereka semua menyiapkan pesta kejutan ulang tahun khusus untuk BaekHyun disana."

_DEG !_

DaeHyun menghentikan langkah saat mendengar penuturan sang manajer EXO tersebut.

"_ChanYeol dan keluarganya menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk BaekHyun ?!"_

"Hey, kenapa melamun ?! Ayo berangkat. HyunHyuk baru saja menghubungiku jika baru saja BaekHyun dan ChanYeol sampai disana." Ucap SeungHwan sambil menepuk bahu DaeHyun hingga DaeHyun tersadar lalu berjalan memasuki mobil.

"Baru saja ?! Memang sebelumnya mereka dimana ?! Latihan ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil memakai seatbeltnya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun tadi tidak ikut latihan. Dia dari dorm BangTan. V kan sakit. Jadi BaekHyun meminta ijin untuk mengunjunginya ditemani ChanYeol." Ucap SeungHwan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"TaeHyung sakit ?! Sakit apa ?! Ditemani ChanYeol ?! Berdua begitu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada SeungHwan.

"Kau itu kenapa malah tanya padaku. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu pasti. Apa BaekHyun tak menghubungimu dan mengabarimu jika V sakit ?! Dan yah, mereka berdua kesana. BaekHyun tak mau aku antar. Dia lebih memilih diantar ChanYeol. Kau tahu sendiri kan. BaekHyun itu selalu merasa nyaman bila berada disamping ChanYeol."

_DEG !_

DaeHyun terdiam sambil memegang pelipisnya saat mendengar penuturan SeungHwan. Pertama, V sakit dan dia tidak tahu. Jadi apa itu sebabnya BaekHyun terus – terusan menghubunginya beberapa hari terakhir. Lalu V sebenarnya sakit apa ?! Entah kenapa sesaat dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang 'ayah'. Dia bahkan tidak tahu keadaan mereka sama sekali.

Kedua, BaekHyun dan ChanYeol. Entah kenapa ini yang selalu DaeHyun takutkan jika meninggalkan BaekHyun terlalu lama. Dia takut hubungan ChanBaek kembali terjalin. BaekHyun yang ditinggal DaeHyun akan merasa kesepian dan ChanYeollah yang kembali menghibur dan menemaninya.

Bayangan BaekHyun berselingkuh dan tertangkap basah tengah berciuman dengan ChanYeol didepan matanya tiba - tiba kembali berputar – putar dikepalanya.

Tidak ! Tidak boleh terjadi ! Tidak boleh apa yang HimChan katakan tadi benar – benar terjadi. BaekHyun tak mungkin menghianatinya untuk kedua kali.

Hey, DaeHyun sudah sangat serius pada BaekHyun hingga berani mempertemukan dua keluarga mereka. Sangat keterlaluan jika BaekHyun kembali bermain api dibelakangnya.

"Nah sudah sampai ! Wah, lihat ! Vivapolo sampai dihias balon – balon seperti itu. Keluarga ChanYeol sepertinya benar – benar menyiapkan pesta yang meriah untuk BaekHyun."

DaeHyun tetap terdiam saat mendengar pernuturan SeungHwan. Matanya menatap nanar kearah Vivapolo. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba merasa ragu untuk masuk kesana. Kelihatannya memang meriah. Sedangkan dia hanya datang dengan tangan kosong. Tiba – tiba dia takut apa yang dikatakan HimChan benar. Apakah keputusannya pulang ke Korea ini salah ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-at VIVAPOLO-**_

"_**Saengil chukha hamnida ... saengil chuka hamnida ... saranghaneun Byun BaekHyun ... saengil chukha hamnida ... ! YEAY !"**_

BaekHyun tersenyum haru saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Orang – orang terdekatnya, orang – orang yang dikasihinya baru saja menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan menyiapkan kejutan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Padahal dia sendiri 'hampir' lupa jika hari ini dia berulang tahun.

"Baekkie. Ayo ditiup lilinnya. Tapi sebelum itu jangan lupa berdoa dulu. Nonna yakin doa orang yang sedang berulang tahun pasti terkabul."

BaekHyun menoleh kearah samping dan tersenyum kearah seseorang yang berdiri disamping kirinya. Ada Park Yura dan kedua orang tua ChanYeol tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin Nonna." Ucap BaekHyun pelan.

"Kau bilang apa Baek ?!" Tanya ChanYeol yang berdiri disamping kanannya.

"A-ah. Eobseo Yeollie." Jawab BaekHyun sedikit tergagap.

"Yasudah. Ayo berdoa dulu yang khusuk agar doamu bisa dikabulkan oleh Tuhan."

Mendengar ucapan Oemma ChanYeol yang diangguki oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana. BaekHyun lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan, terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan hidup lebih lama hingga 22 tahun. Semoga diusiaku yang ke 22 tahun ini. Aku bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Bisa bermanfaat untuk orang – orang yang aku sayangi dan menyayangiku. Semoga EXO juga akan lebih dicintai lagi oleh semua orang dan Overdose bisa meledak seperti lagu – lagu sebelumnya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, semoga EXO akan selalu bersama ber12 untuk selamanya. Amin !"

"AMIIIIINN !"

BaekHyun tersenyum sembari membuka mata saat mendengar ucapan 'Amin' dari semua orang yang ada disana dan menatap wajah ke11 member EXO satu persatu. Entah kenapa ada rasa haru di balik doanya. Dia lalu menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lilin yang ada didepannya.

"_Tuhan andai aku boleh minta satu permintaan lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan DaeHyun walau hanya didalam mimpiku malam ini. Karna aku sangat merindukannya."_

Usai mengucapkan doa dalam hati tersebut, BaekHyun kembali memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya meniup lili tersebut.

"Fuuuh~ Fuuuh~ . . . . !"

_Prok Prok Prok !_

Belum sempat orang – orang yang ada diruangan tersebut bertepuk tangan setelah BaekHyun meniup lilinnya. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu masuk dan membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana menoleh kearah suara tersebut

"Ah, SeungHwan Hyung ?! Kau sudah datang ?!" Tanya SuHo sambil tersenyum kearah Sang Manajer yang berdiri didepan pintu bersama seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

_DEG !_

"JUNG DAEHYUN !"

Semua orang sontak tersentak saat mendengar BaekHyun tiba – tiba berteriak dan berlari kearah SeungHwan. Ah salah, maksudku ke arah orang yang berdiri dibelakang SeungHwan.

_GREP !_

"Baby Saengil Chukkae !" Ucap DaeHyun saat BaekHyun sudah ada dihadapannya dan tiba – tiba memeluknya. Dan DaeHyun pun juga langsung membalas pelukan BaekHyun.

"Hiks, ini kau Dae. Ini benar – benar kau ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan suara sedikit terisak. Dia masih tidak percaya jika dia tengah memeluk Daehyun saat ini.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi kalau bukan aku ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil melepas pelukan BaekHyun sambil menarik dagu BaekHyun untuk menatap kearah wajahnya. DaeHyun tersenyum sembari menghapus liquid yang ada dipelupuk mata BaekHyun. Sesaat mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

Benar. BaekHyun tak sedang bermimpi. Dihadapannya benar – benar DaeHyun. Benar – benar Jung DaeHyun. Orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"BaekHyun. Nuguya ?!"

Pandangan DaeBaek langsung buyar begitu mendengar suara yeoja yang membuat BaekHyun menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo !" Sapa DaeHyun sambil tersenyum dan melakukan bow kearah Yura dan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ah, benar – benar DaeHyun Hyung ternyata." Ucap Tao saat melihat BaekHyun menarik DaeHyun diikuti SeungHwan berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, bukankah kau teman BaekHyun yang pernah menjemput BaekHyun dulu disini. Benar kan ?!" Ucap Oemma ChanYeol.

"Nde Oemeoni. Dia dulu yang pernah menjemputku disini. Namanya DaeHyun." Ucap BaekHyun pada ibu ChanYeol dan membuat Oemma ChanYeol tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Oemoeni ?!" Ucap DaeHyun pada BaekHyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

_DEG !_

"A-ah, maksudku-"

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak kaget ketika DaeHyun bertanya dengan pandangan tidak suka saat dia memanggil ibu ChanYeol dengan panggilan Oemeoni. BaekHyun merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggil Oemma ChanYeol dengan panggilan itu didepan DaeHyun.

"BaekHyun kalau memanggil Orang tuaku memang Oemeoni dan Aboeji DaeHyun-ssi. Karna orang tuaku sudah menganggap BaekHyun sebagai anak sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana hubungan ChanYeol dengan BaekHyun." Ucap Yura sambil senyum – senyum dan menyenggol tubuh ChanYeol.

"Nonna ! Apa sih ! Jangan dengarkan Nonnaku." Ucap ChanYeol kearah DaeHyun mencoba menjelaskan pada DaeHyun agar tak salah paham sambil sedikit melotot kearah Nonnanya. Tapi Yura yang memang tidak paham malah semakin menggoda ChanYeol.

"Eyh, tak perlu malu begitu. Oemma dan Appa kan sudah merestui kalian berdua."

_DEG !_

"Ooo~ begitu !" Jawab DaeHyun singkat.

Suasana diruangan tersebut mendadak sepi, sunyi dan sedikit canggung. Semua mata kini mengarah kearah DaeBaek yang tengah berdiri berdampingan. Terlihat melepas genggaman Baekhyun lalu DaeHyun membuang pandangannya dan menoleh kearah pintu keluar. Sedangkan BaekHyun terlihat menunduk.

BaekHyun menggerakan kepalanya pelan dan mendongak kearah DaeHyun yang terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya itu. Dengan sedikit bergetar tangan BaekHyun mendekat dan kembali meraih jemari DaeHyun yang tadi dilepaskannya.

_Grep !_

Nihil !

DaeHyun tetap tak memandangnya saat jemari mereka kini sudah bertautan.

"Ah kenapa jadi sepi begini ! Ayo Baek dipotong kuenya. Aku sudah lapar sekali !" Ucap Xiumin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, kau itu makan terus Umin Hyung. Nanti gemuk lagi hlu." Saut Chen.

"Biar saja. Aku kan memang sudah lapar." Ucap Xiumin kembali sambil memegangi perutnya hingga membuat semua yang ada disana terkekeh melihat kelakuan member tertua EXO itu.

"Benar Baek. Ayo sini potong kuenya." Ucap LuHan yang berdiri tepat didepan meja yang terdapat kue ulang tahun.

Kris menepuk pelan bahu DaeHyun sebelum menggerakan tangannya untuk mendorong pelan tubuh DaeHyun mengikuti BaekHyun. DaeHyun hanya membalas perbuatan Leader EXO M itu dengan senyuman dan anggukan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti BaekHyun.

"Ini pisaunya. Ayo dipotong." Ucap DO sambil menyerahkan pisau kue dan sebuah piring kecil untuk BaekHyun hingga BaekHyun melepas tautan jarinya dari jari DaeHyun.

"Wah potongan pertama kira - kira untuk siapa ya ?!" Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum kearah BaekHyun dan DaeHyun.

"Tentu saja untuk yang tercinta dong Lay-ah. Secara yang tercinta ada disampingnya ?!" Goda LuHan sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah DaeHyun. Genit sekali rusa kita yang satu ini.

SeHun yang berdiri tepat disamping DaeHyun itu hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan LuHan sebelum akhirnya menyenggol pelan bahu DaeHyun dengan bahunya hingga DaeHyun pun menoleh kearahnya sembari tersenyum dan menonjok pelan bahu SeHun sebelum menepuk pelan pinggang BaekHyun dan membuat BaekHyun menoleh kearahnya.

"Lakukan sekarang." Ucap DaeHyun pelan dan dijawab senyuman dan anggukan oleh BaekHyun.

"Cha cha cha ! Kira – kira untuk siapa ya ?!" Ucap Tao heboh saat melihat tangan BaekHyun mulai bergerak memotong kue.

"Tentu saja untuk ChanYeol !"

_DEG !_

Gerakan tangan BaekHyun langsung terhenti saat mendengar penuturan Yura. Suasana kembali hening. Member EXO yang tadinya heboh juga langsung terdiam.

BaekHyun kembali menoleh kearah DaeHyun yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. BaekHyun melihat DaeHyun menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa. Senyuman yang sangat tidak disukai BaekHyun.

"Ayo Baek. Kenapa berhenti ?!" Tanya Ibu ChanYeol.

"A-anya Oemeoni." Ucap BaekHyun sambil kembali memotong kue dan menaruhnya di piring kecil.

"Ayo berikan ke ChanYeol sekara- akh ! ChanYeol apa sih ?! Kok malah mencubitku."

Yura yang tadinya mendorong tubuh ChanYeol untuk mendekat kearah BaekHyun sedikit berteriak karna ChanYeol mencubit pelan lengannya.

"Nonna ! Kau ini apa – apaan sih ?!" Ucap ChanYeol pada Yura.

"Eyh eyh eyh, kau malu ya ?!" Goda Yura sambil mencolek – colek dagu ChanYeol yang langsung ditepis oleh ChanYeol.

"NONNA !" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras.

"Yura sudah. Ayo bantu yang lainnya dibelakang." Ucap Appa Chanyeol kepada Yura.

"Ah Appa. Aku kan ingin melihat BaekHyun memberikan kue itu kepada ChanYeol." Ucap Yura merajuk pada Appanya.

"Hasst, kau ini. Sudah dilanjutkan saja ya. Kami menyiapkan makan besarnya dulu." Ucap Oemma ChanYeol sambil menarik Yura dari sana dan membuat mereka yang ada disana menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Untukmu."

"Eh ?!"

Seluruh orang yang ada disana kini menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang tengah mengarahkan potongan kuenya kearah DaeHyun.

DaeHyun yang juga tengah menatap BaekHyun itu hanya diam tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya.

"Ini untukmu. Potongan pertamanya aku berikan kepadamu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mendekatkan potongan kue tersebut kearah bibir DaeHyun.

"Berikan pada yang lain saja." Ucap DaeHyun dingin.

_DEG !_

"A-apa maksudmu Dae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Andai aku tak ada disini kau juga akan memberikan pada yang lain kan ?! Tak perlu canggung atau tak enak hati padaku. Santai saja." Ucap DaeHyun tanpa mengubah nada suaranya.

"Kau marah eoh ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Marah ?! Untuk apa ?! Apa aku berhak untuk marah ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menatap tajam mata BaekHyun yang terlihat mulai berair.

"Kau jahat ! Kau keterlaluan Jung DaeHyun !" Ucap BaekHyun dengan air mata yang kini sudah turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Memang ?! Kau baru sada-"

"KALAU KAU TAK MAU MEMAKANNYA BERARTI KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU !"

_Hap ! _(?)

DaeHyun langsung menarik tangan BaekHyun dan mengarahkan kue yang dipegang BaekHyun kemulutnya. DaeHyun memakan kue tersebut dengan sekali telan (?)

"JANGAN PERNAH SEMBARANGAN BERKATA AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU ! TAHU APA KAU TENTANG PERASAANKU ?! KAU PIKIR UNTUK SIAPA AKU JAUH – JAUH PULANG KEKOREA HAH ?!"

"Akh ! DaeHyun sakit !"

BaekHyun terisak saat DaeHyun dirasa memarahinya dengan mata yang kembali menatapnya tajam penuh amarah. Dia sedikit berteriak saat lengan tangannya terasa sakit karna DaeHyun mencengkramnya terlalu kencang.

"Hey – hey apa – apan ini ?! Sudah - sudah." Ucap Kris sambil menarik tubuh DaeHyun diikuti oleh SeHun yang menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu DaeHyun mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Begitu pula denga DO dan Lay yang ada dibelakang BaekHyun. Mereka menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu BaekHyun sembari memeluk BaekHyun yang tengah menangis itu. Sedangkan LuHan mendekati DaeBaek untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan DaeHyun sembari menggeleng kearah Daehyun.

"MianHae. Ini gara – gara Nonnaku." Ucap ChanYeol pelan.

"Ssst, sudah Yeol. Kau juga tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu." Ucap XiuMin.

"Kai-yah. Bawa ChanYeol kemari." Perintah SuHo pada Kai.

"Nde Hyung, ayo kemari saja." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tubuh ChanYeol menjauh dari tengah – tengah DaeBaek.

"Hasst, kisah cinta anak muda." Ucap SeungHwan sambil geleng – geleng kepala saat melihat adegan pertengkaran DaeBaek.

"Kau berkata seperti orang tua saja. Ah kau kan memang sudah tua." Saut HyunHyuk saat mendengar ucapan SeungHwan dan membuat SeungHwan mencibir mendengarnya.

"Eh. Ini kenapa ?! Kok pada diam ?! BaekHyun kenapa menangis ?!" Tanya Yura yang tiba – tiba kembali hadir ditengah – tengah mereka.

"Eobseo. Dia terharu nonna. Iya terharu." Ucap DO berbohong namun cukup membuat Yura mengangguk percaya.

"Ah begitu. Wajarlah ya jika BaekHyun terharu. Lalu potongan pertama jadinya diberikan kepada siapa ?!" Tanya Yura kembali.

"Diberikan untukku." Ucap SuHo membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ah Leader ?! Yayaya. Tapi SuHo kok berdirinya jauh sekali ?!" Tanya Yura yang tadinya mengangguk mendadak menunjuk kearah SuHo dan membuat seluruh member kembali terdiam.

"A-anu. Tadi SuHo Hyung memang disini terus berjalan kesana Nonna." Saut Lay mengimbuhi yang langsung membuat semua member tersenyum. Untung saja otak Lay hari ini bisa berjalan.

"Oh begitu." Angguk Yura paham.

"Anak – anak. Ayo berkumpul kesebelah sini. Makanannya sudah siap."

Suara Oemma ChanYeol membuat semua orang yang ada disana kini menoleh kearah sudut ruangan yang sengaja dibuat lesehan dengan 1 meja besar berisi banyak makanan.

"Ayo kita semua kesana." Ucap Yura sambil berjalan kearah ruangan tersebut diikuti seluruh orang yang ada disana kecuali DaeHyun dan Kris.

"Kalau kau merasa kurang nyaman disana. Aku bisa menemanimu duduk disini. Aku tidak begitu lapar." Tawar Kris sambil merangkul bahu DaeHyun.

"Tak perlu Hyung. Kesannya tidak sopan. Kita kesana saja. Tapi aku tidak mau bila berada disamping BaekHyun dan keluarga ChanYeol." Ucap DaeHyun sambil memandang kearah BaekHyun yang duduk dikelilingi oleh Orang tua dan Kakak ChanYeol.

Kris yang juga melihat kearah apa yang dipandang DaeHyun itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Aku paham. Kalau begitu kita duduk berdua di paling ujung saja. Bagaimana ?!" Tanya Kris kembali dan dijawab anggukan oleh DaeHyun.

"Nde. Itu lebih baik Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 Jam kemudian.**

"Annyeonghaseyo ! Permisi ! Boleh aku masuk ?!"

Sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk membuat orang – orang yang ada di dalam ruangan Vivapolo itu menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"Hyung ?!" / "Oppa !"

BaekHyun dan Yura kompak berteriak saat melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangan Vivapolo. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan (?) adalah Byun BaekBeom. Kakak kandung dari Byun BaekHyun.

"Oppa masuklah." Ucap Yura sembari berdiri dan melambai – lambaikan tangannya, mempersilahkan BaekBeom masuk dan dijawab anggukkan dan senyuman oleh BaekBeom.

"Nde Yura-yah! Eh, Mianhamnida Manajer Lee. Saya jadi menjemput BaekHyun." Ucap BaekBeom saat berpapasan dengan SeungHwan yang duduk di kursi.

"Ah ye. Tapi besuk malam tolong sudah kembali ya. Mereka harus banyak berlatih untuk comeback dan konser mereka." Ucap SeungHwan.

"Nde. Saya mengerti. Kamsahamnida. Saya kesana dulu." Ucap BaekBeom sambil melakukan bow sebelum berjalan kearah ruangan dimana member EXO, Yura dan DaeHyun sedang berkumpul.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yura, EXO-deul .. apa kabar !" Sapa BaekBeom menyapa seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Baik Hyuuunnggg~ ..." Jawab member EXO serempak membuat BaekBeom tersenyum sambil memperhatikan mereka satu – persatu.

"Baik Oppa ! Ayo duduk." Tawar Yura.

"Nde. Eh, Shidongsaeng Jung ?! Jung DaeHyun ?! Apakah itu kau ?!" Tanya BaekBeom sambil menyipitkan matanya saat melihat kearah pojok ruangan dan melihat seseorang yang seperti dia kenal.

DaeHyun yang merasa terpanggil itupun langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah BaekBeom yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

_Grep !_

"Hay Hyung ! Apa kabar ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil memeluk BaekBeom.

"Baik. Kau semakin tampan dari terakhir pertemuan kita. Kau juga baik bukan ?!" Tanya BaekBeom sambil melepas pelukannya dan menonjok pelan bahu DaeHyun hingga membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"Nde Hyung. Aku juga baik. Gomawo untuk pujiannya. Kalau aku tidak tampan mana mungkin ada orang yang tergila – gila padaku." Ucap DaeHyun sembari tersenyum.

BaekHyun yang melihat DaeBaek eh DaeBeom itu mencibir saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun.

Mereka terus bercakap – cakap ringan tanpa menyadari percakapan mereka yang terlihat sangat akrab itu menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Beom Oppa. Kau tadi bilang apa ?! Shidongsaeng ?! Adik ipar ?! Kenapa Oppa memanggilnya Adik ipar ?!"

"Eh ?!" Member EXO yang sedang duduk itu langsung menoleh kearah Yura yang tiba – tiba bertanya kepada BaekBeom.

"Nonna ! Aku tahu kau pembawa berita. Tapi tak perlu kepo begitu dong !" Ucap ChanYeol yang langsung dijawab pelototan mata oleh Yura.

"Mungkin anda salah dengar. BaekBeom Hyung tadi memanggil saya Namdongsaeng." Ucap DaeHyun dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana kini menoleh kearah DaeHyun.

"Tapi tadi aku memang memanggilmu-"

"Saya memang dekat dengan BaekHyun dan den keluarganya. Jadi BaekBeom Hyung sudah menganggap saya adik sendiri." Saut DaeHyun sambil tetap berbicara kepada Yura setelah memutus ucapan BaekBeom.

Sedangkan Byun bersaudara dan member EXO memandang DaeHyun dengan tatapan bertanya 'apa maksudmu ?!'

"Ah, begitu ya. Aku kira orang terdekat BaekHyun itu hanya ChanYeol. Jadi ini Oppa menjemput BaekHyun untuk pulang. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kedalam dulu untuk meminta Oemma membungkuskan makanan untuk kalian bawa pulang." Ucap Yura.

"Tidak perlu Yura." Tolak BaekBeom.

"Nde nonna. Tidak perlu repot – repot." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengikuti Yura dan mencoba mencegah Yura.

"Sudah santai saja. Biar aku panggilkan Appa dan Oemmaku juga." Ucap Yura sembari berjalan menjauh menuju dapur.

"Kalian kenapa ?! Kalian bertengkar ?!" Tanya BaekBeom setelah Yura tak terlihat lagi disana.

"Eh ?!"

Seluruh member EXO yang tengah duduk dan DaeBaek yang kini berhadap – hadapan didepan BaekBeom sontak serempak menoleh kearah BaekBeom yang tengah bertanya kearah DaeBaek sembari menyilangkan tangannya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"A-anu Hyung. Bu-bukan begitu." Ucap BaekHyun sedikit tergagap saat arah pandangan BaekBeom melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak Hyung. Kami tidak bertengkar. Mana mungkin kita bertengkar di hari ulang tahun BaekHyun. Iya kan Baby ?!"

_CUP !_

"WHAT !" / "Kyyaaa !" / "MWO !"

Semua yang ada disana termasuk BaekHyun langsung melebarkan matanya saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba menarik tenguk BaekHyun dan langsung mengecup bibir BaekHyun didepan mata BaekBeom. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang sampai berteriak saking terkejutnya melihat pemandangan live yang pertama kali terjadi dihadapan mereka itu.

Waw ! Berani sekali main vocal BAP yang satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Kediaman Keluarga Byun-**_

"Jadi kau hanya pulang sebentar ?! Besuk sudah pergi lagi ?! Apa Baekhyun sudah tahu itu ?!" Tanya BaekBeom pada Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya. Saat ini memang mereka sudah ada dikediaman keluarga BaekHyun.

"Nde. Seharusnya kami malah tidak pulang keKorea. Tapi aku meminta untuk dapat pulang walau hanya sebentar saja. Dan untuk Baekhyun. . . .ehm dia belum tahu Hyung. Jangan sampai dia tahu dulu. Aku tak ingin membuatnya marah. Bisa repot kalau besuk meninggalkannya dalam keadaan marah." Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Baekbeom menggangguk paham.

"Gomawo sudah begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. Tak salah keluargaku mempercayakan dia padamu. Maafkan sikapnya yang terkadang kekanak – kanakkan." Ucap Baekbeom sambil menepuk pelan bahu Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Nde Hyung. Cheonma. Terimakasih juga keluarga ini sudah mau menerimaku." Ucap Daehyun sambil membalas senyuman Baekbeom.

"Kalian kenapa saling memandang sambil senyum – senyum tak jelas begitu ?! Mencurigakan sekali." Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba muncul diruang tamu tempat DaeBeom tengah berbicara.

"Kenapa ?! Cemburu eoh ?!" Goda Baekbeom dan membuat Baekhyun mencibir mendengarnya.

"Kamarmu sudah kau rapikan Baek ?!" Tanya sebuah suara yang tiba – tiba ikut muncul dan bergabung ditengah – tengah mereka.

"Sudah Oemma." Jawab Baekhyun. Dia memang baru saja merapikan kamarnya yang semakin jarang dia pakai itu.

"Yasudah. Ini minum dulu susumu. Dan menantu Jung. Ini teh untukmu agar tidurmu nyenyak." Ucap Oemma Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan masing – masing gelas ke arah DaeBaek dari nampan yang dia bawa.

"Gomawo Oemonim." Jawab Daehyun sambil menerima cangkir dari Oemma Baekhyun itu.

"Daehyun saja minumnya teh. Masak Baekhyun minumnya masih susu. Kekekeke." Goda BaekBeom sambil terkekeh dan membuat Baekhyun yang menerima segelas susu itu cemberut.

"Hey, biar saja lah Beom. Kau ini sekarang suka sekali menggoda adikmu. Yasudah, DaeHyun BaekHyun, habiskan minuman kalian. Setelah itu kalian lekas tidur dikamar Baekhyun lal-"

"Uhuk ! Uhuk !"

"MWO ?! TIDUR DIKAMARKU ?!"

DaeBaek yang sedang minum langsung kompak tersedak, bahkan BaekHyun sampai menyemburkan sedikit susu yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar perkataan Oemmanya.

"Ya tentu saja dikamarmu. Masak dikamarku. Nanti aku tak sadar malah mencumbui Daehyun yang aku kira istriku bagaimana ?!"

DaeBaek langsung sama – sama berdelik ngeri kearah Baekbeom yang sudah jelas sedang bercanda itu. Istrinya memang sedang mengunjungi orang tuanya. Makanya Baekbeom tidur sendirian malam itu.

"Iya Baekhyun. Tentu saja dikamarmu. Mana mungkin kita membiarkannya tidur di luar. Kau tahu kan kamar tamu kita kotor sekali. Tak ada waktu untuk membersihkan. Oemma kan juga tidak tahu kalau Daehyun akan berkunjung kemari. Tahu Daehyun akan kemari Oemma bersihkan dulu kamarnya. Maaf ya menantu Jung." Ucap Oemma Baekhyun sedikit mengomeli Baekhyun sebelum memandang Daehyun dengan ekspresi rasa bersalah.

"Ah, gwenchanayo Oemmonim. Saya tidur diruang tengah atau disofa ini saja tidak apa – apa." Ucap Daehyun. Ini memang kali pertamanya dia menginap di kediaman Byun.

"Mana bisa begitu. Kau kan tamu. Sudah tidur dikamar Baekhyun saja. Tak perlu sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Lagipula kan kalian ini sudah terbiasa tidur bersama karna tinggal serumah dan-"

"MWO ?! Kalian sudah tinggal bersama ?! Bagaimana bisa ?!"

Baekbeom langsung terdiam, sedangkan DaeBaek langsung melebarkan mata mereka saat mendengar Oemma Baekhyun berteriak. Sepertinya BaekBeom keceplosan. Karna baik orang tua BaekHyun maupun Daehyun belum tahu jika mereka sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri.

BaekBeom yang sadar akan kesalahannya itu menepuk pelan jidatnya dan melirik sejenak kearah Baekhyun yang melempar tatapan membunuh kearahnya sebelum akhirnya berbicara kepada Oemmanya.

"Hahahaha, Oemma salah paham. Maksudku begini Oemma- . . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah ! Aku tak tahu jika Baekbeom Hyung seceplas – ceplos itu Baek." Ucap Daehyun saat sudah sampai dikamar Baekhyun.

"Molla, Hyungku itu orangnya sangat dewasa dulu. Tak pernah mengerjaiku seperti ini. Setiap melihatku sedih atau marah saja dia selalu kelimpungan. Tapi sekarang hobby sekali membuatku kesal. Ini pasti efek dia mengenal Yuri." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa malah membawa – bawa Yuri Nonna. Dia tak ada hubungannya." Ucap Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya ?! Masih mencintai cinta pertamamu itu eoh ?!" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Kata siapa dia cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertamaku itu Jung SeHyun bukan Han Yuri. Mana mungkin aku menyukai yeoja seperti Yuri Nonna." Jawab DaeHyun dengan nada tak terima.

"Halah, apa bedanya. Sehyun dan Yuri itukan orang yang sama. Tak usah menampik dengan berkata tak menyukainya begitu. Jelas – jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dihadapanku, aku melihat kau menangis sambil berkata 'Nonnaya jebal jangan menikah dengan Hyungku, aku mohon Nonna.' cih, apa – apaan itu ?!" Saut Baekhyun sebal.

"Jelas beda. Sehyun ya Sehyun, Yuri ya Yuri. Dan Sehyun Nonna yang aku tangisi dulu sudah bahagia di surga, jadi jangan pernah membahasnya lagi dihadapanku. Lagipula aku benar – benar tak menyukai Yuri Nonna. Aku tak suka yeoja yang galak, cerewet dan tak jelas sepertinya." Bantah Daehyun lagi.

"Katamu kau tak suka pada yeoja yang galak dan cerewet, tapi kenapa kau menyukaiku yang selalu katai galak dan cerewet kepadamu. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan muna-"

"Tadi kan aku bilang yeoja. Memangnya kau yeoja ?!"

*NGEK !

. . . . . .(hening)

Baekhyun yang tadinya menggebu – gebu langsung terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Daehyun yang memutuskan ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah. Dia tiba – tiba malu dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Kekeke, kenapa diam cantik ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil menutup bibir Baekhyun yang tadinya masih terbuka dengan jarinya.

"Hasst, kau menyebalkan !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil langsung naik keatas ranjangnya dengan posisi tidur membelakangi Daehyun.

"Yah, aku jauh – jauh pulang hanya untuk diacuhkan ternyata." Ucap Daehyun sambil memasang muka 'sok' sedih sebelum akhirnya ikut naik keatas ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Daehyun terdiam sesaat. Benar juga, Daehyun pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Rasanya mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Kasian juga kalau dia mengacuhkan Daehyun seperti ini. Dia lalu berbalik dan memandang kearah Daehyun yang ternyata telah berbaring dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun pelan membuat Daehyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Gwenchanayo. Cemburu itu wajar kok." Ucap Daehyun sambil membelai rambut surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang cemburu. Aku tak cemburu." Elak Baekhyun.

"Eyh, masih gengsian ternyata. Ckckck !" Ucap Daehyun sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeyeye ! Aku akui, aku cemburu. Entah kenapa setiap bertemu dengan Yuri, aku jadi teringat Sehyun Sehyun it-"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan dibahas lagi. Kau itu ngeyel sekali sih seperti yeoja. Jangan – jangan kau ini aslinya memang yeoja." Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Akh ! Lepas ! Hidungku jangan dicubit. Sakit !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Kau itu seperti orang yang belum pernah melihat tubuhku saja. Bisa – bisanya mengataiku yeoja. Aku itu namja. Dan aku tampan. Kau tahu itu ?!" Lanjut Baekhyun bangga.

"Cih ! Tampan dari mana ?! Kau itu semakin hari malah terlihat semakin cantik, tau tidak heh ?!"

_BLUSH !_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika begitu mendengar penuturan dari Daehyun yang kini memandangnya sembari terkekeh.

"Eh tapi rasanya dengan rambut hitam ini aku terlihat tampan. Lagipula setelah ini akan aku tunjukkan pada seluruh dunia jika tubuhku ini bagus dan aku ini adalah seorang namja sejati karna saat pembuatan VCR Lost Planet nanti. Aku akan difoto dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada dan-"

"MWO ?! Mau pamer ABS ?! Memang kau punya ABS ?! Perutmu kan buncit." Ucap Daehyun sedikit berteriak dengan nada menyindir.

"Enak saja mengataiku buncit terus. Aku tidak buncit ! Lihat ini tubuhku sekarang sedikit berbentuk. HEH ! Kenapa malah membuka bajuku ?!" Teriak Baekhyun. Karna saat dia menarik tangan Daehyun untuk meraba perutnya, Daehyun tiba – tiba menarik keatas kaosnya.

"Lumayan juga. Memang sudah tak buncit lagi. Tapi tetap saja. Ini belum ada ABSnya. Ini masih rata." Komentar Daehyun sambil menutup kembali kaos Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Untuk apa sih pakai pamer tubuh segala. Sedangkan aku sendiri tak sengaja memperlihatkan ABSku kau langsung ngamuk – ngamuk begitu bertemu denganku sampai – sampai saat LOE kemarin aku tak pamer ABS sama sekali. Padahal tubuhku kan lebih bagus dari tubuhmu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Tanya saja pada staff. Orang yang menyuruh mereka. Lagipula aku hanya melepas baju di VCR. Tidak seperti yang lain. Yang lain mungkin akan melepas di stage." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Awas saja kau berani buka baju di stage. Aku akan naik panggung dan langsung menelanjangimu saat itu juga." Ancam Daehyun membuat Baekhyun yang membayangkan hal itu langsung merinding seketika.

"A-anya. Aku tidak akan melepas bajuku. Jangan menakut – nakutiku seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap dan membuat Daehyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hahaha, makanya. Jangan macam – macam. Arra ?!" Ucap Daehyun dan dijawab anggukan patuh oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi memang kau akan datang Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Daehyun terdiam sesaat.

"Yah kalau diundang sih datang. Habisnya sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat undangan sih, sedangkan HimChan Hyung saja sudah mendapat kiriman undangan dari SuHo Hyung sebelum kami berangkat ke Amerika." Ucap Daehyun sedikit menyindir Baekhyun.

"Beli tiket dong Dae. Pelit sekali kau ini." Sindir balik Baekhyun dengan tampang sok imutnya, hingga membuat Daehyun menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Mwo ?! Bayar katamu ?! Bahkan aku memberikan tiket special gratis untukmu dan TaeHyung di LOE Seoul. Lagipula bukannya tiketnya sudah Sold Out ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Hehehe. Iya juga ya. Tapi memang kau bisa datang Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Molla. Tanggal berapa dulu ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Tanggal 23 sampai 25. Kau kenapa malah bermain ponsel ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang malah mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Melihat jadwal. Hmm, kemungkinan bisa. Kebetulan setelah dari LOE Taiwan." Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Pinjam ponselmu Dae !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil meraih ponsel Daehyun.

"Untuk apa ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kearah kepala Baekhyun sehingga mereka bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengan ponselnya.

"Membuka twitter mu. Ah lihat ! Happy Baekhyun Day jadi trending topic dunia di twitter. Banyak sekali ucapan ulang tahun untukku." Ucap Baekhyun bangga sambil memperlihatkannya ke arah Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Mereka menyayangimu Baby." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengecup singkat surai Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan memamerkan eyesmilenya kearah Daehyun.

"Iya Dae, pasti hadiah yang dikirim ke SM juga banyak sekali. Aku mendengar kabar simpang siur mereka akan membuat atau membeli sebuah hutan atas namaku. Keren sekali ya Dae. Aku lihat fans – fans sekarang sering melakukan kegiatan sosial menggunakan nama – nama idola mereka. Seperti BABy BAP. Aku dengan para BABy sering melakukan itu. Menyumbang kebutuhan sehari – hari atas nama kalian." Ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Nde, BABy memang sering melakukan itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan jiwa sosial dari YongGuk Hyung saja juga tinggi. Kemarin EXOfans, BABy, ARMY dan fandom lainnya juga menyumbang untuk korban Sewol bukan ?!" Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"BAP keren, bisa kompak memajang pita kuning secara serempak di avatar twitter. Di IG EXO hanya Sehun yang memasang itu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi saat melihat nama – nama orang yang difollow oleh Daehyun.

"Kebetulan saja Baby, ada rasa bersalah juga saat banyak rakyat Korea yang menangis karna kehilangan keluarganya. Kita malah bersenang – senang diatas panggung. Tapi bagaimana lagi, itu sudah tanggung jawab kami. EXO juga memundurkan jadwal comeback kalian ya ?!"

BaekHyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan Daehyun.

"Nde. Kau benar sekali Dae. Yah, comeback kami memang jadi diundur tak masalah kok." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa Baby ?! Ada masalah ?!" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dari Baekhyun.

"Eobseo Dae. Eh ini dimana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat salah satu foto di Twitter DaeHyun.

"Ah itu, Center Park. Tempat yang aku bilang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu. Tempat syuting MV Coffee Shop." Jelas Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali cemberut.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?!" Tanya Daehyun sabar.

"Berarti ini tempat kau berbulan madu dengan YoungJae." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Heh ?! Berbulan madu bagaimana ?! Hahaha." Tanya Daehyun sembari terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan sedang cemburu.

"TaeTae memperlihatkan padaku saat YoungJae mengupload foto kalian berdua, bagus sekali. Lalu aku juga melihat di Youtube Go ! BAP Clip. Kau waktu di Center Park berjalan memeluk YoungJae. Fans kalian sampai heboh di Twitter. Hah menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Hey, kau bahkan sudah mengomeliku saat itu ditelpon, kenapa masih mengomeliku lagi ?!" Ucap DaeHyun mencoba bersabar. Saat itu memang dia pernah disemprot habis – habisan oleh Baekhyun gara – gara moment DaeJae yang diributkan fans – fans mereka di akun SNS.

"Ah masa bodoh. Tempatnya baguskah Dae ?! Aku jadi iri. Aku jadi ingin kesana." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel Daehyun.

"Nde. Tempatnya bagus. Eh Baby, kalau kau menonton Go ! BAP seharusnya kau juga tahu kalau aku juga berkata jika tempat itu bagus untuk berkencan tapi sayangnya kami sangat sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu beristirahat. Kau tahu, saat itu aku benar – benar ingin kau ada disana bersamaku. Karna sejak awal keberangkatan ke sana, memang itulah tempat yang paling ingin aku kunjungi karna disana aku memiliki kenangan indah tersendiri." Ucap Daehyun sambil kembali membelai surai Baekhyun.

"Kenangan dengan siapa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kenangan dengan diriku sendiri. Kenangan saat aku melemparkan coin dan berdoa akan keinginanku. Semua doaku disaat itu terkabul, termasuk doaku untuk dapat memilikimu." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum samar. Dia pura – pura sibuk dengan ponsel Daehyun untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya dan rona memerah diwajahnya.

"Tapi Himchan Hyung sempat membuatku kesal di lift. Saat aku berkata ingin mengunjungi Center Park dia malah menyaut bahwa aku ingin menemui Mr. Park." Ucap Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Apa hubungannya Dae ?!"

"Ntahlah. Sengaja merecokiku dia." Ucap Daehyun sedikit kesal. HimChan memang sempat menggodanya saat dia menyebut – nyebut kata Park. Mungkin lebih mengarah ke marga mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.

"Dae ! Demi apa ?! Rambutmu pink ?! Ini kapan ?! Sok cute sekali ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit histeris melihat selca Daehyun di galeri foto dengan rambut pink.

"Itu saat pembuatan MV. Aku terlihat imut bukan ?!" Ucap Daehyun genit membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika.

"Kau menjijikkan Dae, aku geli melihatnya. Kenapa kau sekarang kebanyakan aegyo Dae ?! Kau terlihat sangat genit. Bahkan TaeTae sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa daripada dirimu. Ingat umur Dae, kau itu sudah tua. Kemana sisi manlymu yang dulu."

Daehyun memutar malas bola matanya mendengar komentar yang terdengar ceplas - ceplos dari mulut Baekhyun itu.

"Salah sendiri. Setiap hari aku dicekoki oleh aegyo oleh kau dan Taehyung. Aku jadi ketularan kan ?!" Ucap Daehyun tidak terima.

"TaeTae dan aku jelas imut. Sedangkan kau ?! Amit – amit deh." Ucap BaekHyun pedas.

"Hih ! Mulutmu itu ! Mau kucium heh ?!" Ucap Daehyun yang bukannya ditolak oleh Baekhyun tapi malah membuat namja cantik itu melihat kearah Daehyun sambil memonyongkan imut bibirnya. Dan seakan tak mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Daehyun langsung mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu.

_CUP !_

"Gaya kalian lucu Dae." Komentar Baekhyun kembali setelah Daehyun menciumnya.

"Padahal gaya kalian selama ini menyeramkan. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini ?! 1004 itu saja kemarin juga cukup mengejutkan karna lagunya kelewat mellow. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti seperti ini." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil kembali membuka – buka galeri foto Daehyun.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru kan Baby ?!" Ucap Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Benar juga sih. Tapi ngomong – ngomong judul lagunya apa Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Where are You ? What are You Doing ?" Ucap Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun tiba – tiba terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?! Kenapa tiba – tiba tertawa ?!" Tanya Daehyun heran.

"Lucu saja Dae, dulu waktu kita berpisah untuk pertama kalinya karna aku dan Chanyeol, kau pergi meninggalkanku. Saat itu aku sedang comeback 'Miracle in December.' Liriknya cocok sekali dengan keadaan kita. Tentang penyesalanku sampai – sampai aku hampir menangis saat menyanyikannya. Lalu saat kau comeback dengan lagu '1004', saat itu akulah yang pergi meninggalkanmu karna hubunganmu dengan YoungJae, saat itu kau juga sempat mengirimkan lagu itu untukku. Bukankah lirik lagu itu juga sangat cocok dengan keadaan kita waktu itu ?! Dan sekarang kau comeback lagi dengan lagu 'Where are You ? What are You Doing ?', itulah kata – kata yang ada diotakku saat kau tak bisa dihubungi beberapa hari ini. Kau itu sebenarnya sedang ada dimana dan sedang melakukan apa. Apa kau baik – baik saja ? Saat kau tak ada disampingku, aku merasa sangat kesepian."

Daehyun tersenyum samar mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, entah kebetulan atau tidak, lagu comeback mereka selalu sama dengan keadaan hubungan mereka saat itu.

"Waw ! Itu lirik laguku dibagian reff. Hahaha. Kalau begitu lagumu pun juga Baek." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menyerngit tanda tak paham.

"Jeongmal ?! Lirik lagumu ?! Lalu laguku ?! Maksudmu Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"To much~ Neoya~ Your Love~ Igeon Overdose~ . . . tak sadarkah kau jika . . . **You Make Me OVERDOSE !**" Ucap DaeHyun sembari tersenyum menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menoleh kearahnya setelah dia menyanyikan sedikit part lagu Overdose.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona. Dia menunduk malu membuat Daehyun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Yasudah ayo tidur. Ini sudah jauh lewat tengah malam." Ucap Daehyun sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan Baekhyun pun ikut memeluk tubuh Daehyun.

"Detak jantungmu berjalan cepat sekali Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dan membuat tersenyum. Baekhyun memang tidur dengan bersandar dada bidang Daehyun jadi dia dapat dengan jelas suara detak jantung Daehyun.

"Bukankah itu bagus ?! Itu tandanya aku masih tetap merasakan debaran yang berbeda saat memelukmu." Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Gomawo sudah pulang dihari ulang tahunku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daehyun sebelum akhirnya menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga dia berbaring dengan posisi miring menghadap Daehyun yang tetap berbaring lurus.

"Cheonmayo. Memang sudah seharusnya kan aku pulang untukmu. Saranghae my Baby." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun yang melihat kearahnya itu semakin tersenyum manis.

"Nado." Jawab Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Daehyun, dengan posisi bagian atas tubuhnya yang ada diatas tubuh Daehyun. Keduanya sama – sama memejamkan mata mereka saat deru nafas mereka sama – sama terasa saling bertabrakan. Dan saat kedua bibir itu baru saja akan saling menyatu tiba – tiba . . . . .

_Ceklek !_

"Menantu Jung in- KYAAAAAAA~ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?!"

DaeBaek yang tadinya hampir berciuman langsung menjauhkan diri begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka ditambah suara teriakan dari suara Oemma Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu.

"Oe-oemma sedang apa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Sedang apa – sedang apa ! Kau itu yang sedang apa ?! Ternyata kau agresif sekali ya Baek. Menantu Jung kan pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Kenapa kau malah menyerangnya hah ?!" Omel Oemma Baekhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Oemma ! Aku tid-"

Ucapan BaekHyun langsung terhenti saat Daehyun tiba – tiba membungkam bibirnya dengan satu jari tanda memerintahkannya untuk diam.

"Mianhamnida Oemonim. Ada apa tadi ?!" Tanya Daehyun setenang mungkin. Padahal dalam hati dia juga tengah berdebar – debar, takut Oemma Baekhyun memarahinya.

"A-anya. Bukan apa – apa. Tadinya Oemma ingin mengantarkan selimut untukmu menantu Jung, mengingat dikamar Baekhyun hanya ada satu selimut. Ta-tapi Oemma rasa sekarang satu selimut saja cukup untuk kalian berdua. Y-ya sudah. Selamat melanjutkan. Maaf mengganggu." Ucap Oemma Baekhyun sambil meraih ganggang pintu kamar Baekhyun sembari menutupnya sambil terus membelakangi DaeBaek.

_BLAM !_

_BLUSH !_

. . . . . . (hening)

DaeBaek terlihat sama – sama terdiam dengan wajah yang sama – sama memerah diposisinya masing – masing saat Oemma Baekhyun menutup kamar Baekhyun.

"B-baek ?!" Panggil Daehyun pelan dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"N-de ?!" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa mau melanjutkan yang tadi ?!"

_BLUSH !_

Wajah Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu semakin merah merona karna malu mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun.

"A-anya. Aku tahu kau capek. Kita tidur saja." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya keranjang.

Sedangkan Daehyun hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dia memang sangat lelah setelah perjalanan tadi. Terlebih besuk dia juga harus bersiap – siap untuk segera terbang ke Australia. Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan tubuh Baekhyun, sembari menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk merapat kedalam pelukannya.

"Arraseo. Jaljayo nae cheonsa. Saranghae. _CUP !" _Ucap Daehyun sambil mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan Daehyun, dia tak membalas ucapan itu tapi langsung ikut mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just ONE Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-06 May 2014-**_

"Nanti kau pakai mobilku dulu saja kalau mau kembali ke TS. Nanti biar aku yang mengambil mobilnya ke TS atau ke dorm BAP." Ucap Baekbeom saat mereka baru saja memasuki kediaman Byun setelah mencuci mobil bersama.

"Tak perlu Hyung. Itu malah akan merepotkanmu. Aku naik taksi saja." Tolak Daehyun secara halus.

"Alah, tak perlu sungkan. Kau ini, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian keluarga ini. Jadi milik keluarga ini milikmu juga." Ucap Baekbeom sambil menepuk pelan bahu Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Menantu Jung ?! Kau benar – benar disini ?! Apa kabar ?!"

"Eh Nde ?! Aboejin. Kabar baik. Saya dengar aboejin sedang sakit. Kenapa tidak beristirahat dikamar saja." Ucap Daehyun sambil mendekat kearah Appa Baekhyun yang juga mendekat kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya memeluk 'calon' mertuanya itu.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya sedikit flu. Tidak masalah. Mianhae semalam aku tak ikut menyambut kedatanganmu." Ucap Appa Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan paham oleh Daehyun.

"Tidak apa – apa Aboejin. Saya mengerti. Semalam saya juga langsung tidur." Ucap Daehyun yang kini balik diangguki oleh Appa Baekhyun.

"Yoebo, Baekbeom, menantu Jung. Ayo kita sarapan. BaekHyun belum bangun ya ?!"

Suara Oemma Baekhyun yang terdengar dari arah dapur mengintrupsi kegiatan percakapan ketiga namja yang tengah berbincang – bincang itu.

"Aku sudah bangun Oemma." Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan ekspresi khas orang bangun tidur.

"Astaga, kau baru bangun sesiang ini ?!" Ucap Appa Baekhyun begitu melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruang makan dan duduk disamping Daehyun.

"Memang, tak malu sekali. Padahal menantu Jung pagi – pagi sudah bangun dan membantu Hyungmu mencuci mobil." Ucap Oemma Baekhyun.

"Daehyun memang selalu bangun pagi Oemma. Jangan samakan aku dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun kesal membuat Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, itu tahu kalau menantu Jung selalu bangun pagi. Kau itu seharusnya bisa bangun lebih pagi darinya, mempersiapkan sarapan dan segala kebutuhannya. Bukannya dia sudah sibuk diluar kau masih bergulat dengan guling dan selimut dikamar. Kau tak ingat dengan kejadian saat kau menginap di Busan."

"Uhuk !"

Baekhyun langsung terbatuk begitu mendengar Oemmanya berbicara mengenai Busan. Daehyun yang melihat Baekhyun terbatuk langsung menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Oemma ! Jangan membahas masalah di Busan. Itu membuatku malu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Masih punya malu rupanya ?! Oemma yang lebih malu Baek. Kau menginap dirumah orang, dirumah calon mertuamu tapi kau bangun saat sudah melewati jam makan siang. Sedangkan menantu Jung malah membantu Oemmanya memasak, berbelanja sampai mencucikan pakaianmu. Ya ampun Baek. Aku malu sekali mendengar cerita dari Nyonya Jung."

Baekhyun semakin terlihat malu sambil melirik Daehyun. Daehyun yang menyadari dilirik oleh Baekhyun itu hanya tersenyum samar tanpa ikut berkomentar.

Yah, sewaktu menginap di Busan dia memang tidur tak ingat waktu. Dia baru bangun saat lewat jam makan siang. Itu pun Oemma Daehyun yang membangunkan. Oemma Daehyun membangunkannya sambil membawakan makanan. Beliau pikir Baekhyun sakit. Padahal Baekhyun sehat – sehat saja, dasarnya saja dia yang sedikit pemalas. Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang selalu bangun pagi.

Baekhyun semakin merasa malu saat membuka jendela kamar dia melihat Daehyun sedang menjemur pakaian mereka dengan Yuri yang ada di depannya dan terlihat tengah mengomeli Daehyun. Dan saat Yuri melihatnya sudah bangun, yeoja itu langsung melompat kekamar Daehyun melalui jendela dan menyindir Baekhyun habis – habisan dengan kata – kata yang sangat pedas. Beruntung Daehyun dan Oemmanya langsung datang hingga yeoja itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Namun tetap saja dia malu, dia merasa jadi tamu yang tidak tahu diri. Seperti yang dikatakan Yuri.

"Tidak apa – apa Oemonim. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang kelelahan, jadi kami bisa memaklumi." Ucap Daehyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kelelahan ?! Memang apa yang kalian semalaman ?! Bagadang ya ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karna BaekBeom tiba – tiba bertanya sesuatu yang dirasa tidak penting. Daehyun pun memilih tidak berkomentar dan menyeruput pelan minuman yang dibuatkan oleh Oemma Baekhyun.

"Kenapa diam ?! Baek, aku rasa . . . . . . . sepertinya . . . . . . . . .kau sudah tidak perjaka ya ?"

"Uhuk !"

"HYUNG !"

"MWO ?!" / "OMO !"

Daehyun langsung tersedak, sedangkan Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya langsung berteriak begitu mendengar penuturan yang sangat frotal dari mulut BaekBeom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah !"

"Dae, mianhae atas pernyataan frotal Baekbeom Hyung tadi."

Daehyun yang tengah menyetir mobil sembari menghela nafas berat itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mengasak pelan surai hitam Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, gwenchana Baek. Tapi sungguh, aku aku benar – benar tak menduga dia akan bicara seperti itu tadi. Kita memang dikerjai habis – habisan olehnya." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh.

Hyung dari BaekHyun itu tadi ternyata hanya memancing mereka berdua. Padahal endingnya dia berkata, Baekhyun sudah tidak perjaka karna sudah melahirkan anak sebesar V. Gurauan yang tak masuk akal tapi cukup membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun tertawa terbahak – bahak setelah sempat memasang wajah dingin kearah DaeBaek.

"Sudah ku bilang, dia ketularan oleh Yuri." Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat Daehyun mengangguk.

"Maybe. Sepertinya memang benar Baek, jangan sampai Beom Hyung mengenal Yuri Nonna lebih jauh lagi. Hah ! Tidak Yuri tidak Yura semua ceplas – ceplos ya Baek. Sekarang tambah Beom Hyung. Jangan sampai Yuri Nunna dan Yura-ssi itu saling mengenal Baek. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika mereka saling mengenal."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terkekeh mendengar penuturan Daehyun. Sepertinya Daehyun masih sedikit kesal dengan ucapan – ucapan kakak ChanYeol semalam.

"Dae kita mau kemana ?! Aku tak mau kembali ke dorm atau SM dulu. Aku ikut ke dormmu saja ya ?! Atau kau sedang ada latihan makanya pagi – pagi kembali ?! Kalau begitu aku ikut ke TS ya, biar aku menonton kaliah latihan. Ya ya ya, aku ikut denganmu ya Dae." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit merajuk.

"Memang kenapa Baek ?! Kau kan harus latihan untuk persiapan comeback dan konser pertama kalian." Ucap Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Ayolah Dae, kali ini saja. Aku juga butuh beristirahat. Aku lelah Dae." Ucap Baekhyun kembali merajuk manja sambil mempoutkan imut bibirnya. Daehyun menoleh sejenak kearah Baekhyun dan mengasak pelan surai Baekhyun.

"Arraseo." Jawabnya singkat sembari tersenyum.

"YEAY ! Kita akan kemana Dae ?! Dormmu atau TS ?!" Tanya Baekhyun atusias, dia benar – benar sedang tidak ingin kembali ke SM hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Myeongdong ?!"

"Eh ?! Myeongdong ?! Untuk apa kita kesana Dae ?! Ini kan arah ke YongSan." Tanya Baekhyun heran. Kenapa Daehyun malah mengajaknya ke Myeongdong ?! Tapi malah menjalankan mobilnya kedaerah YongSan.

"Hmmm, apa ya ?! Berbelanja atau berwisata kuliner disana. Yah pokoknya kita jalan – jalan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengajakmu nonton film dulu. Sepertinya kita belum pernah menonton film bersama. Kita menonton di tempat Dyo-ssi nonton film di Showtime dulu. Itu kan didaerah YongSan." Ucap Daehyun.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan membuat Daehyun menoleh sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Nde, mau tidak cantik ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Akh ! Daehyun appo. Jangan dicubit. Tentu saja aku mau. Aaaa~ rasanya aku senang sekali. Gomawo kekemato." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merangkul manja lengan Daehyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya, membuat Daehyun terkekeh melihat kelakuannya.

"Cheonmayo nae Cheonsa." Jawab Daehyun.

"Eh, tunggu Dae. Berarti kita harus berhenti disalah satu toko pakaian yeoja dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mejauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun menyerngitkan dahinya tak paham.

"Toko pakaian yeoja ?! Untuk apa ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Tentu saja sebagai penyamaran. Kita kan sedang berkencan, berarti itu artinya aku harus pura – pura menjadi seorang yeoja dulu. Seperti kemarin – kemarin saat kita berkenc-"

"Hahahaha, tak perlu melakukan itu Baek. Berapa kali aku harus bilang ?! Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari para yeoja. Aku sejujurnya tak suka kau menyamar – nyamar seperti itu. Aku lebih suka kau jadi dirimu sendiri. Kau tetap begini saja, pakai jaketmu, tutup wajahmu dengan tudung jaketmu. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Karna inilah Baekhyun yang aku cintai. Namja tercantik yang pernah aku temui."

_BLUSH !_

Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibirnya dengan wajah tersipu malu yang terlihat merah merona mendengar pernyataan dari Daehyun yang memutuskan ucapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kekemato ! Kyaaaa~ aku senang sekali !" Teriak Baekhyun heboh sambil menarik kepala Daehyun dan menciumnya.

_CUP !_

"Yak ! Baek, jangan menciumku ! Aku sedang menyetir !" Ucap daehyun sambil menepis tangan dan wajah Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

"Hah ?! Kau menolakku lagi ?! AKU MEMBENCIMU KEKEMATO PABBO ! Mati sana saja kau !" Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima kemudian duduk membelakangi Daehyun, lagi – lagi Daehyun mempermalukannya dengan menolak ciumannya.

"Y-yak ?! kenapa marah. Bukan begitu ! Aku kan sedang menyetir ! Jebal, jangan marah." Jelas Daehyun sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"LEPAS ! JANGAN SENTUH SENTUH TUBUHKU !" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Hasst jinjja, Ya Tuhan ! kenapa malah jadi begini ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-di Bioskop daerah YongSan-**_

"Wuaaaah~ jinja Dae ! Filmnya tadi menyeramkan sekali." Ucap Baekhyun heboh membuat DaeHyun yang berjalan disampingnya terkekeh.

"Mianhae. Tak ada film romantis yang tayang." Ucap Daehyun pelan sambil meraih jemari saat keluar dari bioskop. Jujur dia sedikit kecewa karna film yang tayang dibioskop bulan ini Mei ini adalah film – film horor dan action. Padahal dia bisa menonton film yang romantis dengan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa terkesan. Jujur dia sendiri hampir tak pernah menonton film, jadi dia dan Baekhyun tadi hampir berkali – kali kesasar memasuki ruangan. Sama seperti DO sewaktu di Showtime dulu -_-

"Tak apa Dae, kau tadi bahkan lebih romantis." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil tersipu malu. Saat dia tadi berteriak – teriak tadi, Daehyun memang langsung memeluknya sembari menggenggam tangannya dan sesekali menciumi surainya.

Sedangkan Daehyun hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dia tadi langsung memeluk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun diam, karna jujur saja, teriakan Baekhyun lebih heboh dari teriakan yeoja – yeoja yang tengah menonton disana. Untung saja mereka duduk di bagian pojok belakang, jadi tak begitu menarik perhatian. Jadi daripada menarik perhatian penonton yang lain dia memang langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun kepelukannya.

"Kita langsung ke Myeongdong ya. Mau makan dulu atau berbelanja dulu ?!" Tanya Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mendongak kearahnya. Baekhyun terlihat memasang ekspresi berfikir dengan jari telunjuk yang ada didepan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut itu. Imut sekali. Kadang Daehyun bahkan lupa bahwa namja disampingnya itu setahun lebih tua darinya.

"Hmm . . . Kita makan dulu saja Dae. Tenagaku terkuras banyak setelah berteriak – teriak tadi. Jadi memang lebih baik kita makan dulu. Baru setelah itu berbelanja. Eh ngomong – ngomong kau yang akan membayar semuanya kan nanti ?!"

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Memang siapa lagi jika bukan aku ?! Kau mana pernah keluar uang saat kita berbelanja. Bisamu kan hanya menghabiskan uangku." Sindir Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun nyengir.

"Dae, kau tahu tidak. Aku rindu sekali saat – saat kita bertiga, aku kau dan TaeTae berbelanja kebutuhan sehari – hari di supermarket. Rasanya kita sudah lama sekali tidak berbelanja bertiga lalu pulangnya makan dulu disebuah restoran dengan menu yang sangat banyak. Sederhana tapi sangat menyenangkan. Kita terlihat benar – benar seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Mianhae. Jika aku terlalu sering meninggalkanmu dan Taehyung hingga kita hampir tak pernah berkumpul bertiga lagi. Jujur aku juga merindukan saat – saat kita nonton film atau karaokean bersama diruang keluarga apartemen kita. Duduk disampingmu, memelukmu dan Taehyung. Hah ! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Daehyun dengan suara sedikit lirih.

"Dae~ maksudku bukan begitu. Bukan maksudku membuatmu merasa bersalah. Setelah ini mungkin kita juga semakin jarang bersama karna jika konser pertama kami di Seoul sukses, kami akan langsung melakukan tour, seperti LOE BAP. Belum lagi TaeTae yang akan debut di Jepang." Terang BaekHyun.

"Jinja ?! Lalu kapan kau akan beristirahat ?! Bukankah kau juga akan mengikuti pertunjukan musical ?! Ya tuhan Baek, jangan memaksakan dirimu. EXO benar – benar perlu beristirahat. Jaga kesehatanmu. Kau kan main vocal." Ucap Daehyun sedikit khawatir sembari menangkup wajahnya Baekhyun kearahnya.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah beristirahat Dae. Dari negara satu kenegara yang satunya. Hampir tiap malam kau menyanyi. Aku jauh lebih khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Tolong jaga kesehatanmu juga. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Ucap BaekHyun tulus sambil menatap lurus kearah wajah Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun merasa tersentuh. Meskipun mereka akhir – akhir ini sering terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu, tapi ternyata memang selalu saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

"Arra Nyonya Jung. Demi kau dan Taehyung, aku tak akan jatuh sakit" Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

_Grep !_

"Daehyun gomawo ! Aku tak tahu jika kau memang begitu menyayangi kami berdua." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada terisak sembari memeluk Daehyun.

"Berapa kali aku harus berkata. Jika kau dan TaeHyung adalah semangat dalam hidupku selama ini." Ucap Daehyun sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Untung saat ini mereka masih ada dikawasan gedung bioskop yang jarang dilewati orang – orang. Jadi mereka bisa cukup tenang berpelukan disana.

"Jadi makan tidak Baby ?!" Tanya Daehyun membuat Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukkannya dari tubuh Daehyun.

"Tentu saja jadi. Kajja – kajja ! Eh Dae nanti waktu berbelanja kita memberikan barang untuk TaeTae juga ya ?!" Ucap Baekhyun antusias sambil menarik tangan Daehyun untuk keluar dari kawasan gedung bioskop. Daehyun yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyuman dibibirnya memudar saat melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Waktu semakin sore, berarti waktunya di Korea tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapi dia bahkan belum memberitahu Baekhyun tentang kepergiaanya ke Australia. Tiba – tiba perasaan takut dan bersalah muncul dihatinya. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun nanti malah marah mengenai kepergiannya. Dia jadi bimbang harus berpamitan atau langsung pergi meninggalkan Korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuaaa~ kenyang sekali Dae !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk – nepuk perutnya.

"Kenyang ?! Bahkan makanan diatas meja masih sangat banyak. Ayo habiskan." Perintah Daehyun setelah menatap singkat Baekhyun.

"SHIRREO ! Aku sudah kenyang Kekemato ! Kau habiskan saja. Kalau aku makan lebih banyak lagi, nanti aku gendut bagaimana ?! Nanti aku tak cantik lagi." Ucap Baekhyun genit.

"Hasst jinja ! Bahkan kau sendiri tadi yang memesan semua makanan ini. Kenapa sekarang tiba – tiba berkata kalau sudah kenyang heh ?! Dan tadi apa ?! Takut gendut ?! Lihat ! Bahkan pipimu sudah begitu tembam dan mukamu bulat seperti babi." Ucap Daehyun sambil menarik – narik pipi Baekhyun.

"Akh ! Akh ! Aduh Daehyun appo ! Teganya kau mengataiku seperti babi." Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil menepis jari Daehyun yang ada dipipinya.

"Hahahaha, tapi sungguh Baek. Aku perhatikan wajahmu itu semakin hari semakin seperti anak kecil. Seperti Bayi. Halus dan kenyal sekali." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh dan mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Kulitku memang cantik kok, memang kulitmu ?! Hitam dan dekil. Hasst, aku menyayangkan TaeTae yang dulu menurun kulit hitammu." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Hey, kulitku tidak hitam. Tapi berwarna sedikit tan. Tapi kan yang penting sekarang kulitku juga sudah putih dan bersih." Ucap Daehyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan merawat tubuhmu dan TaeTae dengan baik. Untung aku sabar mengoleskan cream – cream yang biasa aku gunakan untukmu. Menyebalkan sekali kau dulu saat menolak untuk ku olesi cream – cream itu. Tidak seperti TaeTae yang langsung mengiyakan." Ucap Baekhyun. Dulu memang dia memaksa Daehyun untuk memakai krim – krim kulit yang biasa dia gunakan agar kulit Daehyun dan V terlihat lebih putih, mengingat kulit mereka memang sama – sama terlihat sedikit gelap.

"Hey kau tau, aku lebih terlihat manly saat berkulit gelap Baek. Tapi yasudahlah. YongGuk hyung saja yang dulu keren dengan kulit gelapnya sekarang juga berkulit putih bersih." Ucap Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Nde, aku rasa ada yang salah dengan kau dan YongGuk-ssi. Kalian sekarang sama – sama sok cute dan sok imut sekali. Image menyeramkan kalian hilang begitu saja. Jadi terlihat aneh. Tapi aku rasa saat YongGuk-ssi itu memang lucu saat beraegyo, tidak cocok dengan suaranya. Namun tetap saja, wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan, aigoo~ Bang YongGuk-"

"Baek, mau ku tinggal disini ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya tengah memuji – muji BYG langsung terdiam. Dia kelepasan lagi saat membicarakan BYG. Dia cukup tahu bagaimana cemburunya Daehyun pada BYG semenjak Baekhyun terang – terangan mengakui jika dia menyukai BYG didepan semua member BAPEXOBTS.

"Hehehehe. Aniya~ . . . Aku kan hanya bercanda Dae. Jangan marah ne~ ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil beraegyo. Namun sayangnya Daehyun seolah tidak peduli dan mulai melanjutkan acara makannya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat Daehyun dirasa tak memperhatikannya. Diapun memilih diam dengan kedua telapak tangan menyangga dagunya sembari menatap lurus kearah Daehyun yang tengah menikmati makanannya. Dia sepertinya baru menyadari. Ternyata namja dihadapannya itu lebih tampan dari yang dia kira.

"Dae~ . . . Aku baru sadar jika kau itu semakin hari semakin tampan. Tampan sekali~"

"Uhuk !"

"Eh, pelan – pelan makannya. Ini minum dulu."

Daehyun yang sedang makan itu langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pujian Baekhyun. Tumben sekali Baekhyun memujinya. Dia lalu meminum air mineral yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Merayu eoh ?!" Tanya Daehyun seusai minum.

"Anya ! Aku memang benar – benar baru sadar jika kau semakin tampan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku memang tampan. Memangnya kau ?!" Sindir Daehyun sembari terkekeh kearah Baekhyun yang kembali cemberut itu.

"Hahaha, sudah ! Jangan ngambek terus. Ayo kita jalan – jalan dan berbelanja." Ucap Daehyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Usai membayar makanan. DaeBaek pun mulai berkeliling kawasan Myeongdong. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Sesekali Baekhyun merangkul lengan Daehyun. Jika tidak diperhatikan secara cermat, orang – orang pasti tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun itu adalah namja dan mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih namja dan yeoja. Mengingat Daehyun berjalan dengan tubuh lurus dan tegap, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat rewel sambil terus – terusan memepet tubuh Daehyun atau mengayun – ngayunkan lengan Daehyun. Belum lagi saat dia merajuk saat menemukan barang yang diinginkan. Dia langsung berteriak histeris seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan balon atau lolipop.

Untung ini bukan kali pertamanya dia berkencan dengan Baekhyun . Jadi dia cukup paham dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

Tapi sesungguhnya dia mengakui, jika berbelanja berdua dengan Baekhyun itu 'sedikit' ringan daripada pergi berbelanja bertiga dengan V, karna Daehyun pasti migran melihat tingkah BaekTae yang sulit diatur dan malah ribut sendiri, belum lagi Baekhyun selalu memarahinya, karna setiap berbelanja bertiga dia pasti bertengkar dengan V. Dan seorang Byun BaekHyun PASTI akan lebih membela Kim TaeHyung daripada Jung Daehyun, sekalipun saat itu V yang salah, tapi dimata Baekhyun V itu selalu benar.

Walau terkadang kesal, tapi Daehyun cukup menikmati bahkan sangat merindukan saat – saat mereka bertiga berkumpul. Tapi mengingat keadaan mereka ber3 yang sama – sama sibuk, sangat mustahil mereka bisa berkumpul bertiga seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Daehyun yang memperhatikan wallpaper ponsel yang terdapat foto mereka bertiga saat hari ulangtahun V itu tersenyum samar. Tiba – tiba dia rindu mengunjung apartemennya, apartemen yang terdapat kehangatan dan 'kesumpekan' keluarga kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Kawasan SM Building-**_

"Cha ! Sudah sampai Baek ! Mau aku antar lewat pintu belakang ?!" Ucap Daehyun begitu mereka sampai di samping gedung SMB. Dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat terdiam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?! Apa kau tak senang hari ini. Mianhae aku tak memberi hadiah special apapun untukmu. Kepulanganku ke Korea benar – benar mendad-"

"Entah kenapa aku tak ingin kembali ke SM. Aku takut mengecewakan mereka."

"Eh ?!"

Daehyun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun yang terdengar parau dan sangat tak dimengertinya itu. Dia mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun yang tengah menatap nanar dan lurus kearah depan SMB, dimana didepan sana ada banyak fans – fans yang terlihat duduk – duduk jalanan.

"Tak ingin kembali ke SM ?! Kau ada masalah di SM ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Eh ?!" Kini ganti Baekhyun yang terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun.

"He- . . . Hehehe, anya Dae. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat janggal di mata Daehyun.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan Baek ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang disembunyikan Baekhyun.

"Nde. Aku baik – baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah jadi agak malas untuk latih-"

"Mianhae, seharusnya tadi aku langsung mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun langsung bungkam mendengar penuturan Daehyun. Bukan ! Bukan itu yang dia maksud. Bukan karna Daehyun. Sejujurnya dia sangat senang Daehyun mengajaknya jalan – jalan dan melepas segala penat yang ada.

"Bukan itu Dae. Aku malah senang sekali hari ini. Ini hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Sungguh !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih jemari Daehyun sembari menatap matanya, mencoba meyakinkan jika dia baik – baik saja.

"Dae, boleh aku bertanya padamu tapi tolong jangan marah." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari menunduk kepalanya.

"Nde. Apa Baby ?!" Tanya Daehyun agak heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"BAP sedang tidak ada masalah dengan TS kan ?!"

_DEG !_

"Ma-maksudmu apa Baek ?! A-aku tak mengerti." Ucap Daehyun.

"Aku dengar berita simpang siur. Masih rumor sih. Jika ada sebuah boyband rookie yang akan menggugat agensinya. Dikarenakan masalah pembayaran. Sebenarnya banyak boyband rookie di Korea, EXO pun masih rookie, tapi dari kabar yang aku dengar Boyband Rookie itu sudah melakukan banyak serangkaian tour diberbagai negara dan setauku baru BAP boyband rookie yang bisa melakukan tour keliling dunia. Apa itu memang BAP Dae ?!"

Baekhyun langsung diam dan menatap Daehyun lebih dalam saat Daehyun tak segera menjawabnya. Setelah itu kembali menunduk. Mungkin perkataannya menyinggung perasaan Daehyun.

"Mianhae Dae, aku tak bermak-"

"Jadi itu alasanmu menolak barang – barang yang ingin ku belikan untukmu tadi ?! Kau berfikir aku sedang kehabisan uang ?!"

"Eh ?"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun. Dia tadi memang sempat menolak beberapa barang yang ingin dibelikan Daehyun dengan harga yang cukup mahal. Dia hanya membeli beberapa barang couple untuknya, Daehyun dan V.

"Bu-bukan begitu Dae, ha-hanya saja. . ."

"Aku ini bekerja juga untukmu dan TaeHyung nantinya. Percuma aku mengumpulkan banyak uang jika kau menolak pemberianku, walau sebenarnya barang – barang yang aku berikan padamu hanya barang – barang yang murah dan tak bernilai." Ucap Daehyun memutus ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tak bernilai bagaimana ?! Malah sangat berharga. Contohnya saja kebutuhan sehari – hari untuk kebutuhan didapur apartemen. Mungkin aku sanggup membeli sendiri, dengan uangku sendiri. Tapi rasanya akan terasa berbeda saat aku membelinya bersamamu dan menggunakkan uangmu. Memang aku akui, menghabiskan uangmu dan membuatmu kesal itu sangat menyenangkan. Karna selama berhubungan selama lebih dari setengah tahun ini. Kau lebih sering mengalah untuk. Aku omeli, aku pukuli, kau hanya diam saja. Aku terkadang heran dengan tingkat kesabaranmu menghadapiku dan TaeTae. Apa selama ini kau menahan diri Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum samar.

"Itu karna aku menyayangi kalian. Jadi aku mencoba mengikuti jalan fikiran kalian." Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Dae~ . . . TaeTae sakit." Ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba hingga senyumnya perlahan memudar. Begitupun dengan Daehyun.

"Ah nde. Aku kemarin juga mendengar dari SeungHwan Hyung, katanya kau menjenguk bersama ChanYeol. Dia sakit apa ?!" Tanya Daehyun dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak parah. Hanya saja sepertinya dia demam. Tubuhnya dingin sekali meskipun aku sudah memeluknya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hawa dingin ditubuhnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia sudah kedokter ?!" Tanya Daehyun kembali.

"Belum. Semalam aku baru menyuruhnya beristirahat." Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat Daehyun mengangguk.

"Seharusnya dia segera dibawa kedokter. Meski hanya demam tapi pasti sangat mengganggu kegiatannya." Ucap Daehyun.

"Nde ! Benar sekali Dae. Kalau begitu besuk kita antar TaeTae kedokter ya ?! Jemput aku kedorm besuk pagi arra ?!"

_DEG !_

Daehyun yang tadinya masih mengangguk mendadak terdiam. Besuk pagi ?! Bahkan setelah ini saja dia sudah tak ada diKorea.

"Dae ?! Kenapa diam ?! Ah aku tau, kalau pagi – pagi kau pasti masih lelah. Yasudah. Siang saja. Kita mengantar TaeTae kedokter besuk siang saja. Kau mau kan Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik jemari Daehyun.

Daehyun tetap terdiam sambil menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun. Pandangannya menatap sendu kearah wajah cantik Baekhyun. Bibirnya terasa kelu saat ingin berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Dia benar – benar tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun marah, marah dalam arti sebenarnya, bukan marah karna sedang merajuk manja.

_Pip pip !_

Daehyun langsung melepas jemari Baekhyun dan meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celananya.

_**From : Hime Hyung**_

"_**Kau dimana ?! Ingat waktu, sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Barang – barangmu sudah dipersiapkan dan dimasukan ke Van. Setidaknya kau harus sudah ada di TS 2jam sebelum waktu keberangkatan."**_

Hati Daehyun semakin mencelos membaca pesan dari HimChan, dia memang harus benar – benar pergi setelah ini. Sepertinya dia memang harus jujur pada Baekhyun.

"Dae ?! Nuguya ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil merebut ponsel dari tangan Daehyun.

"Eh jangan !" Daehyun sedikit berteriak saat Baekhyun merebut ponselnya. Dia takut jika Baekhyun membaca pesan Himchan. Namun baru saja akan merebut kembali ponsel itu, tiba – tiba suara pesan masuk kembali terdengar.

_Pip Pip !_

"Baek jangan dibuka ?!" Teriak Daehyun lagi.

"Kenapa sih ?! Dari selingkuhanmu ya ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengotak – atik ponsel Baekhyun dan membuat Daehyun semakin panik.

"Aku tak pernah selingkuh ! Yasudah, baca saja." Ucap Daehyun pasrah. Biarlah Baekhyun tau kenyataan yang ada.

"Nugu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum saat menatap layar ponselnya. Dan karna tak segera mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun. Daehyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun dan ikut melihat ke arah layar ponselnya.

_**From : Hime Hyung**_

"_**Oh ya, tolong sampaikan pada Baekhyun ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kami para member BAP. Kau tahu, aku baru saja melihat twitter dan aku lihat banyak sekali yang memention dirimu tentang ulangtahun Baekhyun. Selamat ! Hubungan kalian akhirnya diketahui dan diakui oleh dunia. Tapi awas saja jika sampai menghancurkan reputasi BAP dan EXO, aku akan menyeret kalian berdua keGereja agar segera menikah. Hahaha."**_

"Fans mementionku ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Aku buka twittermu ya Dae ?!" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Daehyun.

"Wuaaaa~ benar Dae ! Lihat, banyak mementionmu dengan namaku. Bahkan menyertakan hastag #HappyBaekhyunDay hahaha. Apa memang hubungan kita sudah diketahui dunia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh senang.

"Hasst, benar, banyak sekali. Aku jadi ingat saat BAP open mention untuk comeback 1004 dulu, banyak sekali fans yang mementionku dan menanyakan hubungan kita. Mentionku penuh dengan HYUN family, Eyeliner family juga namamu dan TaeHyung. Hasst jinja !" Ucap Daehyun terlihat frustasi tapi juga ikut tertawa saat mengingat dimana BAP sedang mengadakan open mention dengan hastag #BAP1004, kebanyakan pertanyaan yang datang kepadanya adalah tentang HYUN family, tentangnya dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Wae ?! Kau tak suka jika banyak yang mementionmu tentangku dan TaeTae ?!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Tentu saja tidak Baby. Aku malah senang. Itu berarti banyak yang merestui hubungan kita. Aku hanya bingung harus membalas apa. Aku juga dulu merasa tidak enak pada Youngjae. Karna banyak yang memention dia tentang kita. Hehehe." Ucap Daehyun kembali terkekeh. Youngjae memang juga menerima banyak mention tentang Baekhyun di twitternya. Walau Youngjae bilang tidak masalah. Tapi Daehyun merasa tidak enak hati juga.

"Hehehe, aku mengerti posisimu Dae. Ah, aku buka hastag ini dulu ah." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengklik hastag ulang tahunnya.

"MWO ?! Ige mwoya ?!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba – tiba membuat Daehyun langsung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Heh ?! Apa – apaan ini ?!" Ucap Daehyun ikut berkomentar.

"Istri dari BAP Daehyun, Oemma dari BTS V dan Kekasih dari EXO Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap – usap layar ponsel Daehyun. Kenapa Chanyeol masih disangkut pautkan.

"Eh ?!" Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan jarinya saat dilayar terpampang gambar – gambar kue ulang tahun dan VIVAPOLO yang diberi hiasan.

"Kejutan yang indah dari Park ChanYeol ya ?! Lihat, baca ini. Para ChanBaek shipper pada histeris saat berkomentar tentang Chanyeol yang mengupload foto kue ulang tahun dihari ulang tahunmu. Belum lagi ini. Ibu mertua yang mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun. Waw keren sekali ya Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Daehyun saat mendengar komentar dari namjachingunya itu. Daehyun terlihat masih fokus mengusap – ngusap layar ponsel yang dia pegang. Entah kenapa perkataan Daehyun itu terasa sangat menusuk kedalam hatinya.

"Yasudah, ayo kembali ke SM. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Daehyun sambil merebut ponselnya.

"Kau marah ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Anya. Untuk apa aku harus marah. Tak ada gunanya. Ayo aku antar lewat belakang." Ucap Daehyun sambil membukakan seltbeat Baekhyun.

"SHIRREO ! AKU TAK MAU ! Aku tahu kau marah ! Setahuku Sehun yang mengupload foto itu karna Sehunlah yang mempunyai foto kue itu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengembuskan nafas berat saat melihat penolakan Baekhyun.

"Anya, aku tidak marah. Ini sudah malam. Sudah saatnya kau latihan. Aku tak mungkin marah hanya karna masalah seperti ini. Aku sadar kok. Aku jauh dibanding Park Chanyeol. Dia bisa mempersiapkan banyak kejutan untukmu, keluarganya juga. Dan lihat, kalian terlihat lebih REAL daripada kita berdua. Sedangkan aku ?! Aku hanya pulang dengan tangan kosong, kau bahkan menolak hadiah yang ingin aku belikan. Jadi aku cukup paham." Ucap Daehyun sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam celana.

"KAU MARAH JUNG DAEHYUN AKU TAHU KAU MAR-"

"AKU TIDAK MARAH ! JADI BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUTMU DAN SEGERA MASUK ! AKU TAK MAU DISALAHKAN ATAS KETERLAMBATANMU DATANG LATIHAN !" Teriak Daehyun memutus ucapan Baekhyun yang tadi tengah berteriak kearahnya.

_DEG !_

DaeBaek sama – sama terdiam saat mendengar ucapan lantang dari mulut Daehyun.

"Hiks . . . k-kau jahat Dae." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar dan sedikit terisak.

"Aku tak peduli. Cepat Masuk." Ucap Daehyun dingin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"DAE !" Teriak Baekhyun saat merasa diacuhkan oleh Daehyun. Dia hampir saja menarik jaket Daehyun jika saja Daehyun tak langsung menepisnya.

"KELUAR ! ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERETMU KELUAR DARI SINI !"

_DEG !_

_BRAAAAKK !_

_DUUAAKK !_

_"PERSETAN KAU JUNG DAEHYUN !"_

DaeHyun memukul keras kemudinya sembari memaki dirinya sendiri setelah meneriaki Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Hiks . . . Mianhae Baek. Aku tak bermaksud memarahimu. Aku tak marah. Tapi waktuku memang sudah tak banyak disini. Aku harus pergi Baek. Maaf, Maafkan aku Baek . . . Hiks !"

Daehyun menangis penuh penyesalan. Dia sendiri tak menyangka jika dia bisa berkata sekasar itu kepada Baekhyun. Tapi itu satu – satunya cara membuat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil hingga dia bisa segera kembali ke TS dan berangkat ke Australia. Jika saja dia egois, dia bisa saja lebih memilih Baekhyun dan tidak ikut ke Australia. Tapi bukankah itu akan jauh lebih mengecewakan banyak BABy disana.

"Mianhae . . ." Ucapnya kembali lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks !"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis saat akan memasuki gedung SM dari pintu belakang. Dia berjalan sembari menunduk, hingga dia tak jika seseorang juga tengah berjalan sembari memainkan ponsel dari arah berlawanan.

_Duaaak !_

"AW ! Appo … hiks !"

Baekhyun yang menahan tangis itu sedikit meringis karna bahunya berbenturan keras dengan orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"Eh ?! Baek ?! Baekkie ?! Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa menangis ?!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat seseorang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya malah memegang kedua bahunya dan bertanya dengan nada suara khawatir.

"Hiks~ . . . Yeollie ! DaeHyun jahat ! Huuuuaaaa~ . . . !"

Tangis Baekhyun langsung pecah saat mengetahui siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya itu.

_Grep !_

Tanpa berkomentar Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Dan Baekhyun yang memang sedang butuh sandaran itu juga langsung melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Chanyeol dan menangis dipelukan ChanYeol.

_DEG !_

Daehyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ChanBaek yang tengah berpelukan itu hanya bisa memandang nanar pemandangan tersebut.

Daehyun tadi memang langsung keluar dari mobil berusaha mengejar Baekhyun untuk minta maaf. Tapi kini dia merutuki keputusannya untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Dalam diam butiran – butiran liquid itu mulai jatuh. Hatinya mencelos.

LAGI ! Untuk kesekian kalinya dia melihat hal ini.

_Sret !_

Sepasang tangan cantik tiba – tiba menghalangi pandangan Daehyun untuk melihat kearah ChanBaek. Beberapa saat kemudian tangan itu turun dan menarik Daehyun untuk berbalik.

Grep !

"Uljima ! Namja tampan tak boleh menangis."

Daehyun terdiam sesaat saat orang yang membalik tubuhnya tadi tiba – tiba memeluknya lalu membelai pelan surainya dan menepuk – nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Tapi jika rasanya terlalu sakit. Menangislah. Tidak ada salahnya kau menangis. Kau sudah terlalu menahan diri selama ini."

_Grep !_

Tangan Daehyun mulai bergerak untuk membalas pelukan tersebut. Dan dia pun akhirnya tak mau menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menangis.

"Hiks~ . . . rasanya sakit sekali ! Tapi sungguh ! Aku mencintainya. Apa keputusanku untuk pulang ini salah ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Annyeong HYUNers!** Author spesialis (?) The HYUN Family (DaeHyun BaekHyun TaeHyung) kembali datang dengan FF terbaru .. hehehe

Sekalian yang belum tahu. Buat kalian pembaca FF Yuri yang berjudul **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir ! **Yuri Cuma mau bilang kalau itu FF **END'.**

Jadi Yuri bakal bikin series – series khusus kayak ini !

Kemarin Yuri kan girang karna Dae pulang pas ultah Baek, tapi kok bentar banget, Cuma sehari langsung pergi lagi. Terus muncul deh ide bikin FF Just ONE Day ! Kebetulan beberapa Reader juga request !

Kan Yuri sudah berkali – kali bilang **'Yuri gak akan nolak permintaan pembaca sekaligus Pereview setia sekalipun permintaannya aneh – aneh'** hahaha

Karna ini FF Series 2 3 We are ONE Family Yes Sir ! Jadi ada Fact'nya .. dan ini Fact2nya :

**Fact 1,** pada **140505 EXO M baru saja kembali dari LA seusai mengisi acara 'Korea Times Music Festival'**. Dan sesampainya diKorea mereka menuju SM.

**Fact 2,** pada **140505 ChanBaek terlihat keluar bersama dari SMB.**

**Fact 3, wajah V yang mirip Daehyun adalah matanya, selebihnya mirip Baekhyun, terutama saat tersenyum (nyengir).** Walau sesungguhnya bibit V sedikit tebal seperti milik Daehyun.

**Fact 4, sebelum debut ChanYeol sempat memiliki Twitter.**

**Fact 5,** **DaeBaek memiliki kemeja couple (ternyata bukan jaket) berwarna biru putih**. Dulu Baekhyun sering sekali memakainya. Daehyun juga terlihat memakai 2 / 3 kali. Dia pertama kali menggunakan saat akan ke Jepang.

**Fact 6**, **BaekTae memiliki sebuah jaket / blazer panjang yang sama tapi berbeda warna dengan tulisan 'CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET'**

**Fact 7**, **setiap akan / setelah tampil di Inkigayo (sejak Baek jadi MC) Daehyun PASTI Update Twitter !** Dan inti dari updatenya selalu hampir sama. selalu nyebut nama Baby dan senang akan / telah bertemu hari ini di (Maybe mungkin memang untuk para BABy BAP). Padahal pas tampil di acara music lain dia kagak update. Dan dia juga selalu menyebut acara Inkigayo ^^ **Gak percaya ?! Cek aja di twitter BAP_Daehyun.**

**Fact 8, Inkigayo 140216 :**

-Entah perasaan Yuri atau emang iya, **hari itu Baek kelihatan kalem dan anteng banget waktu ngeMC (kayak kaku gitu) padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia ngeMC di Inkigayo.** Dulu malah pas ma MinAh & KwangHee dia centilnya minta ampun. Namun diminggu minggu berikutnya Baekhyun kumat genitnya.

**-Waktu mewawancarai BTS bersama Yubi.** Jika kalian perhatikan secara seksama, V melirik terus kearah Baek begitu pula denga Baek. **Setelah RapMon selesai ngeRap (?) BaekTae saut - sautan kata 'saraine' yang berarti I'm still alive, Tae bembalas ucapan Baek dengan kata - kata logat satoori.**

-**Saat pembacaan point Baekhyun terlihat diam dan fokus memperhatikan layar penghitungan poin, hingga Kwanghee memang mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk menyerahkan tropy.**

**-Saat Baekhyun menyerahkan tropy, Daehyun terlihat melihat kearah Baekhyun sambil melakukan bow.**

-Jika kalian lakukan gerakan slow emotion (?) **Mata Daehyun terus - terusan melirik ke Kiri dan mata Baekhyun melirik ke kanan. Saat music mulai diputar (saat encore) DaeBaek sempat eyecontact saat melakukan bow. Daehyun sempat menengok kearah pengisi acara yang menuju kebackstage dan Baekhyun saat berjalan kebackstage juga sempat menoleh kearah BAP**

**-SuHo memang berpelukan dengan HimChan. *SuChan moment .**

**Fact** **9, Saat BAP menang di Mubank 140214 para member GOT7 mendekat dan memeluk member BAP kecuali Daehyun,** karna Daehyun langsung berbalik dan menyapa fans. **Saat itu V juga terlihat melihat kearah member BAP dan GOT7 yang tengah berpelukan. V dan DaeHyun sempat saling melakukan bow saat BTS akan kembali ke stage.**

**Fact 10**, **2 tahun debut, baru dengan lagu 1004 itulah BAP bisa mendapatkan juara diacara music untuk pertama kalinya.**

**Fact 11**, **saat juara di Show Champion 140212, Daehyun sempat terlihat terlihat terkejut mematung dan memegangi dadanya, saat encore berjalan kebelakang dan terlihat menangis.**

**Fact 12, saat encore BAP memang selalu berada dibarisan paling belakang.**

**Fact 13, Saat di Inkigayo BTS selalu berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.**

**Fact 14, moment BaekTae terjadi di Inkigayo pada tanggal 140309.**

**-Baekhyun bertingkah manja dan berkata 'aing' lalu suho memarahinya dan berkata 'namja tidak seperti itu, setelah itu baekhyun berkata 'Oemma ! Namjadae~" dengan nada merajuk.** (mungkin dia menirukan gaya V saat merajuk. Hahaha.

**-Saat menyebutkan BTS yang akan tampil berikutnya, Baekhyun menyanyikan dan menarikan part reff Boy in Luv.**

**-Saat encore dimana SNSD menang, Baekhyun menarik tangan V dan menari bersama.**

**Fact 15, kebetulan comeback BAPEXOBTS selalu berdekatan waktunya.**

**Fact 16, jaman EXO akan comeback OVERDOSE itu harusnya juga bulan februari, bersamaan dengan BAPBTS, tapi entah kenapa jadi mundur lagi seperti WOLF.**

**Fact 17, DaeBaekTae lancar berbahasa jepang.**

**Fact 18, akun instagram Baek itu baekhyunee_exo**

**Fact 19, Ibu Chanyeol memiliki rumah makan bernama Vivapolo. Dan saat ultah Baek, Vivapolo dihias dengan balon - balon,** ntah kebetulan atau tidak.

**Fact 20, Chanyeol memiliki kakak bernama Park Yura, dia seorang reporter berita.** **Baekhyun juga memiliki kakak bernama BaekBeom.** Baekbeom lebih tua dari Yura. Dan Baekbeom sudah menikah**. ADA YANG TAU GAK NAMA KAKAK DAEHYUN SAPA ?!**

**Fact 21, 140505 dimalam hari (menjelang tengah malam) BAP mendarat diKorea dari Jerman dan pada 140506 BAP terbang ke Australia.** Jadi mereka memang hanya beberapa Jam di Korea.

**Fact 22, didalam keluarganya Baekhyun selalu dianggap sebagai anak perempuan. Dia begitu dimanja keluarganya terutama Hyungnya** (pantes aja jadinya kek gini -_-)

**Fact 23, Baekhyun naked atau apa itu namanya saat di VCR Lost Planet. Dan terbukti perutnya sudah tak buncit lagi. Walau juga tak berABS .**. hahaha

Fact 24, gak bisa bilang fact sih .. tapi **dari info beberapa EXOfans dan BABy, HimChan memang datang ke Lost planet.**

**Fact 24, saat ultah Baek, fans menghadiahkan hutan untuk Baek.**

**Fact 27, BABy, EXOfans dan ARMY menyumbang untuk korban sewol atas nama BAPEXOBTS. ^^**

**Fact 28, saat peristiwa sewol, BAP kompak memajang avatar twitter dengan gambar pita kuning.**

**Fact 29, Daehyun sangat menyukai Center Park sejak syuting Coffee Shop,** makanya dia sangat antusias ingin kesana. **Saat ditanya tempat mana yang ingin dikunjungi, Daehyun menjawab Center Park. Tapi HimChan malah menyaut dengan kata Mr. Park ? dan membuat Daehyun menggeleng,** videonya ada di "GO! **BAP". Sewaktu di Center Park Daehyun sempat berjalan merangkul Youngjae. Dia juga berkata ingin berkencan disana, tapi dia sibuk dan tak ada waktu.** YoungJae juga mengupload foto bersama Daehyun disana.

**Fact 30, di MV 'Where are You ?' rambut Dae pink.** (males ngomongin nih MV, bikin geleng – geleng kepala .. hahaha)

Fact 31, **ada berita jika ada Boyband rookie yang akan menggugat agensinya dikarenakan masalah pembayaran, walau masih rookie BB itu sudah melakukan banyak tour diberbagai negara. sampai sekarang belum diketahui itu BB apa. Tapi ada beberapa pihak berspekulasi jika itu BAP.** (Semoga saja bukan)

**Fact 32, saat Ultah Baek, banyak yang memention twitter Daehyun tentang ulang tahun Baek.** Saat BAP comeback 1004 juga banyak pertanyaan mengalir ke kepadanya tentang HYUN fams dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun **-_-. Faktanya juga banyak yang memention YoungJae tentang hubungan Daebaek.**

**Fact 33, saat Ultah Baek Chanyeol memang mengupload foto kue yang sebelumnya di upload oleh Sehun.** **Gambar Vivapolo yang dihias juga menyebar dan membuat para ChanBaek shipper heboh di Twitter. **

**.**

**Mian banyak Typo**

Makin banyak yang review makin cepet Update ! hahaha

oh ya .. yang mau tau fakta - faktanya .. kalian buka aja Facebook

**The Hyun Family - BAP Daehyun EXO Baekhyun BTS Taehyung**


	2. Chapter 2

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

Series **2 3 We are One FAMILY, Yes Sir !**

**Just ONE Day !**

**[Special Gift for Baby BaekHyun – Saengil Chukkae Nae Cheonsa]**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR :** 한유리

**MAIN CAST :**

EXO - **Byun BaekHyun**

BAP - **Jung DaeHyun**

**SUPORT CAST :**

BTS - **Kim TaeHyung** (V)

**BAP EXO** member **(Kris masih ada karna pas tanggal ini si Kris masih member EXO ! **Sekarang juga masih sih 'kayaknya')

**Han YuRi** (OC)

And Other

**GENRE :** Songfic, Romance, Drama, Little Humor

**LENGTH :** TwoShoot (2/2) Part 1

**DISCLAIMER :** B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan ARMY juga keluarga mereka masing – masing .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. jadi bila ada kesamaan ? gak mungkin sama lah ya .. orang bukan hasil plagiat ^^ dan tolong untuk tidak memplagiat !

**This Just For Fun ! HYUN family (just) REAL in this Fanfiction ^^**

**NOTE :** **Persiapkan lagu / MV Just ONE Day by BTS dan Just One Dapiano version !**

Untuk ONESHOT kali ini memang hanya TaeHyung yang masukkan, mianhae ARMY deul, **karna untuk BTS akan ada series khusus juga ^^**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO (sudah pasti) BERTEBARAN, Cerita GAJE, Maybe Out Of Character.**

**JUST FOR FUN ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**06 May 2014**_

_**-TS Building-**_

_Sreeet . . . !_

"Ini minum dulu."

Daehyun yang tengah menutup relesting tasnya itu mendongak dan melihat kearah YongGuk yang datang membawa segelas air putih. Tanpa berkomentar Daehyun mengambil air tersebut dan menegak habis air tersebut sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa pratice room TS.

"Kau yakin kita tetap berangkat ?!" Tanya BYG pada Daehyun yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Kita memang harus berangkat kan ?!" Jawab Daehyun.

"Tapi BaekHyun-"

"Dia sudah sering marah – marah padaku. Tenang saja. Telingaku sudah kebal mendengar omelannya nanti." Ucap Daehyun sembari mencoba tersenyum tapi malah terlihat menyedihkan dimata member yang lain.

"Hah ! Sudahlah ! Kajja kita berangkat ! Aku masuk ke Van duluan ya, aku ingin tidur dulu. Capek sekali aku hari ini." Lanjut Daehyun sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Daehyunie Hyung kenapa ?! Tadi aku melihatnya menangis di toilet. Aku tak jadi masuk kedalam karna mendengar suara tangisnya yang terdengar parau sekali." Ucap JongUp membuat ke empat member yang lain menoleh kearahnya.

"Jinjjaro Hyung ?! Dia menangis ?! Dia kan habis bertemu dengan BaekHyun Hyung. Seharusnya dia senang dong. Kan sejak kemarin – kemarin dia terus – terusan memohon untuk bisa pulang ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun Hyung." Ucap Zelo.

"Sudah ku bilang. Perasaanku tak enak saat dia memaksakan diri untuk pulang. Baekhyun tak sebaik yang dia kir-"

"Hime ! Jaga ucapanmu !"

_DEG !_

Himchan langsung terdiam dan tersentak beserta ketiga member lainnya saat BYG tiba – tiba memutus ucapan dan membentaknya.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah pada Baekhyun-ssi karna Baekhyun-ssi pernah berkata dia menyukaiku dihadapanmu. Tapi kau seharusnya bisa berfikir, jika Baekhyun-ssi menyukaiku sebatas mengagumiku. Tak lebih." Ucap BYG sambil menatap tajam ke arah Himchan.

"Wae ! Wae ! Kenapa kau malah membelanya ?! Wae ?!" Tanya Himchan tak kalah lantang.

"Karna aku menyayangimu. Dan aku tak mau kau cemburu karna hal yang tidak penting. Baekhyun itu milik Daehyun, mereka saling menyayangi. Hubungan mereka sudah bukan hubungan yang bisa dibilang main – main lagi. Berhenti membenci Baekhyun ne ?!" Ucap BYG sambil membelai surai hitam Himchan yang tengah terdiam sembari menunduk.

"Sejujurnya aku tak benci pada Baekhyun Bang. Mianhae." Ucap HimChan pelan dan diangguki paham oleh BYG yang kini tersenyum kearah Himchan.

"Sepertinya mereka memang baru saja bertengkar. Chanyeol Hyung baru saja memberitahuku lewat pesan jika Baekhyunie Hyung kembali ke SM dengan keadaan menangis. Kemungkinan terjadi salah paham diantara mereka. Kata Chanyeol Hyung, Daehyun Hyung tak pernah menghubungi Baekhyun Hyung selama beberapa hari. Untung saja Chanyeol Hyung slalu menghubungiku, hehehe- eh ?!" Youngjae yang tadinya berbicara sembari tersenyum – senyum itu langsung terdiam begitu melihat keempat pasang mata menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik kearahnya.

"E-eh . . . waeyo ?!" Tanya Youngjae dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Jadi kapan sebenarnya kau resmi jadian dengan Park Chanyeol ?!" Tanya HimChan dengan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"A-anu ! A-anya . . . Apa maksudnya ?! Ka-kami hanya . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pip Pip !_

Daehyun yang tadinya tengah memejamkan matanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dijok mobil itu langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara nada pesan masuk.

_**From : Ahjumma TaeHyung^^**_

"_**Percayalah, dia milikmu. Hanya milikmu dan Taehyung. Pengorbananmu tak akan sia – sia. Percaya padaku. Berangkatlah dengan tenang. Baekhyun biar aku yang menangani. Jaga kesehatanmu, nonna tak mau kau sakit. Nonna menyayangimu."**_

Daehyun tersenyum samar membaca pesan dari Yuri. Yeoja ini walau lebih sering bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang kakak yang baik, sekalipun dia telah memilih untuk menghapus marga Jung dari hidupnya.

_**To : Ahjumma TaeHyung^^**_

"_**Nde Nonna. Gomawo ! Tolong jaga Baekhyun dan Taehyung selama aku pergi. Aku begitu menyayangi mereka. Tolong jangan berkata apapun yang menyakiti Baekhyun dan jangan terus – terusan menjahili Taehyung. Aku juga menyayangimu Nonna."**_

"Hah !"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum memasang posisi tidur dan mematikan ponselnya. Dia tak bohong. Dia benar – benar kelelahan dan memang butuh istirahat. Dia tak mau jatuh sakit yang akhirnya malah merugikan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Just ONE Day !**

**.**

**.**

_**-Pratice Dance Room at SM Building-**_

"Hahahaha . . ."

"Yak Hyung ! Kembalikan ponselku !"

"Tao-yah ! Duduk kau !"

_Ceklek !_

Para member EXO yang tadinya berisik dan bersendau gurau di ruang latihan itu langsung menoleh begitu melihat pintu dibuka.

"Baek. Kau sudah kembali ?! Baru saja aku akan mengirimimu pesan." Ucap Chen saat melihat ChanBaek masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?!" Tanya Lay saat melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Iya Baek, kau kenapa ?!" Tanya Suho ikut mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"E-eobseo Hyung. Gwenchana." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Chanyeol ?! Baekhyun kenapa?!" Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang kini masih merangkul tubuh Baekhyun.

"A-anu tidak ap- eh ?!"

_Sreet !_

"Berhenti bersikap murahan dengan menerima pelukan siapapun !"

_DEG !_

Chanyeol yang tadinya akan menjawab ucapan Kris sedikit tersentak karna tiba – tiba ada sebuah tangan menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ahjumma ! Kasar sekali perkataanmu pada Eom-"

"DIAM KAU ! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Urusanku dengan orang dihadapanku ini."

V yang baru saja masuk ruang latian EXO itu langsung terdiam. Tadinya dia ingin membela Baekhyun. Tapi jika sudah diteriaki seperti itu. Dia menciut juga.

"Taehyungie. Kemarilah." Ucap Kai pelan sambil melambai – lambaikan tangan kerah V.

"Kai Hyung~ . . . !" Ucap V riang sambil berlari kearah Kai dan duduk disamping Kai.

"Yu-yuri, ini tak seperti yang kau kira." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau kenapa ?! Ada masalah dengan Daehyun ?! Iya ?! Kalau iya, apa harus kau selalu memeluk namja lain untuk berbagi kesedihanmu ?! Kau pikir Daehyun itu apa ?! Sekali dua kali dia diam melihatmu seperti itu, karna kau dasarnya cengeng ! Tapi bagaimana jika Daehyun ada diposisimu. Saat dia ada masalah denganmu lalu dia mencurahkan kesedihannya pada orang lain dengan cara memeluk orang itu ?! Memeluk Jung SeHyun mungkin."

_DEG !_

Baekhyun langsung mendongak dan matanya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata tajam milik yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"SeHyun-ssi sudah mati." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kalo Sehyun imo sudah mati. Didepan Eomma itu siapa ?! Hantu atau arwah yang sedang bergentayangan ?!" Tanya V yang membuat Yuri langsung menatap tajam kearah V.

"Namaku Han Yuri ! Yang setan itu kau bukan aku bocah !" Omel Yuri membuat V langsung menunduk takut sembari memeluk lengan Kai.

"sSst. Jangan ikut berbicara dulu nanti kau dimakan olehnya hlu !" Bisik Sehun pada V.

"Aku akan memakanmu sebelum memakan Taehyung, muka tembok !" Saut Yuri yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Sehun sudah. Jangan ikut – ikut." Ucap Luhan diangguki member yang lain.

"Jung Sehyun memang sudah mati . . . Maybe ! Tapi sejak awal kalian bersama aku sudah bilang bukan, jika kau tak bisa membahagiakan Daehyun dan hanya bisa membuat Daehyun sakit hati. Tak menutup kemungkinan Jung SeHyun bangkit dari kubur (?) dan merebut Daehyun darimu. Daehyun itu lumayan tampan dia juga tipe namja yang sangat pengertian, sangat royal pula pada pasangan. Siapa juga yang akan menolak pesonanya." Ucap Yuri sambil bersmirk kearah Baekhyun yang kini menunduk.

"Ahjumma ! Aku adukan YongNam ahjusshi hlu kalau ahjumma naksir appa."

"WHAT ?!" Yuri langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam V saat 'setan kecil'nya itu tiba – tiba menyaut. Anak itu apa tidak tahu jika mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang serius.

"Diam kau setan ! Jangan bawa – bawa nama Nam Oppa ! Lagipula siapa juga yang menyukai appamu heh ?!" Omel Yuri.

"Halah ! Itu tadi katanya siapa yang menolak pesona appa ?! Dan jangan mengataiku setan. Karna kalau SeHyun imo jadi bangkit dari kubur kau itu yang jadi setan gentayangan." Ucap V asal.

"KAU ! Beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu. Mau kubunuh kau HEH ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil berjalan kearah V yang kini merangkak mundur dengan ekspresi takut.

"A-ampun Ahjumma ! Aku hanya bercanda !"

_Grep !_

"JANGAN BUNUH ANAKKU !

. . . . . .

*Ngeekk !

. . . . .

Yuri beserta member EXO yang melihat Baekhyun yang berlari itu menatap cengoh kearah Baekhyun yang kini memeluk erat V seolah melindung V.

"Hiks~ . . . Eomma~ aku tak mau mati, huhuhu." Tangis V sambil ikut memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tidak TaeTae . . . Eomma tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Eomma akan melakukan apapun untu melindungimu, hiks." Ucap Baekhyun ikut terisak.

"Eomma~ Aku sangat menyayangi eomma~ . . . Huuuaaaaa~ . . . !"

"Eomma juga menyayangimu Taetae. Huuuaa~ . . . !"

"CUT !"

_Prok Prok Prok !_

Member EXO yang tadinya masih mengangga dan menatap cengoh kearah adegan drama 'ibu dan anak' itu kini menoleh kearah Yuri yang berjalan mengelilingi BaekTae yang tengah duduk berpelukan itu sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Wuaaahhh~ DAEBAK ! Akting kalian sangat bagus ! Bagaimana kalau aku antar kerumah sakit jiwa sekarang juga ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan ekspresi mengejek kearah BaekTae.

"AHJUMMA YANG GILA !" Teriak V.

"Benar Taehyungie ! Memang yeoja itu yang gila !"

"Eh !"

Seluruh pandangan kini menoleh kearah suara yang membuat Yuri menoleh dan menatapnya geram.

"Hahaha ! Sepertinya kau rindu 'belaian' tanganku ya MUKA TEMBOK !" Ucap Yuri dengan menekankan kata 'muka tembok' dan berjalan kearah namja tersebut sambil melinting bagian lengan kemeja panjangnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengalah karna kau yeoja ?! Nonono ! Aku bahkan tak yakin jika kau seorang yeoja." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum dengan menarik satu sudut bibirnya

"Owh~ Jadi kau tak percaya aku yeoja ?! Apa perlu aku buktikan ?!" Tanya Yuri sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"MWO ?!"

"EH ?!"

"KYAAAAAAA~ !"

"WAAAA~ !"

Seluruh orang yang ada disana langsung berteriak dan Baekhyun langsung menutup mata V begitu melihat Han Yuri tiba – tiba membuka kancing teratas kemejanya dihadapan Sehun.

"MWOYA ?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! KAU SUDAH GILA EOH ?!" Teriak Sehun pada Yuri.

"Bagaimana ?! Masih tak percaya aku yeoja sekalipun kau telah memegang dadaku ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Seluruh pandangan orang yang ada disana sontak melihat kearah tangan Sehun yang kini terlihat berada didepan dada Yuri dan terlihat menyentuhnya.

"Eomma kenapa ditutup !" Protes V saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba menutup matanya.

"Itu sesuatu hal yang tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mata TaeTae." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap menutup mata V.

"Luhan Oppa ! Lihat ! Lihatlah ! Sehun menodai tubuhku ! Dia menyentuh daerah sensitifku !" Ucap Yuri sedikit mendramalisir, membuat Luhan yang melihat itu langsung cemberut sembari menghentak – hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Tanpa berkomentar, Luhan pun langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lu, kau salah paham ! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat !"

_BRAAAAKK !_

Sehun yang tadinya masih memegang kemeja Yuri langsung melepasnya dan bermaksud mengejar Luhan. Dia sedikit tersentak saat pintu ruangan tiba – tiba di tutup kasar oleh Luhan yang kelihatannya terlanjur marah.

"Sehun-ah !" Panggil Yuri pada Sehun yang terlihat akan berjalan keluar.

"Wae ?!" Tanya Sehun cuek saat menoleh malas kearah Yuri.

"**Life is Never FLAT !"** Ucap Yuri sambil menarik satu ujung bibirnya.

Yeoja itu terlihat tersenyum mengejek membuat Sehun terlihat geram, tapi Sehun sepertinya sedang enggan meladeni karna dia memilih keluar untuk mengejar Luhan.

Yuri yang melihat itu sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Sejujurnya Sehun tak menyentuh dadanya. Sehun hanya memegang kerah teratas Yuri agar yeoja itu tak membukanya semakin lebar. Tapi Yuri pikir, rasanya dia rindu juga mengerjai Maknae EXO itu.

"Eomma ! Kenapa mataku tidak dibuka – buka ?!" Ucap V yang membuat Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya.

"Hehehe, mianhae TaeTae. Oh ya Yul .. mau apa kau kemari ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kearah Yuri dan membuat seluruh member EXO yang entah sengaja atau tidak kompak mengangguk.

"Hanya mengantarkan titipan." Ucap Yuri sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang dikeluarkan Yuri dari tas kecilnya.

"Apa ini ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat menerima kotak tersebut.

"Hadiah dari Daehyun."

_DEG !_

Bekhyun langsung mendongak seolah tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Yuri.

"Dari Daehyunie Hyung ?! Tapi tadi kan kalian baru saja bertemu Hyung." Saut Tao.

"I-iya Yul . . . aku tadi bertemu dengannya. Kenapa dia menitipkan ini padamu ?! Kenapa tak menyerahkan sendiri tadi ?!" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Appa pulang Eomma ?!" Tanya V yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yah~ kenapa tidak menemuiku ?!" Ucap V kesal.

"Besuk rencananya kami baru akan menemuimu TaeTae." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkup pipi V yang tengah cemberut itu.

"Besuk ?! Kau pikir besuk dia masih ada diKorea." Ucap Yuri membuat Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Maksudmu Yul ?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Kau pikir ini sudah waktunya dia pulang ?! Ah, sudahlah lihat sendiri saja. Dan kau akan tahu semuanya." Ucap Yuri dan membuat Baekhyun langsung membuka kotak tersebut.

"Apa ini ?! Kaset CD ?! Untuk apa Daehyun memberiku kaset CD ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yuri.

"Appa itu pelit sekali. Masak hanya memberikan sekeping kaset."

_Pletak !_

"Aw, ahjumma appo ! Kenapa memukul kepalaku !" Protes V saat tiba – tiba Yuri menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan lihat harganya. Lihat isinya." Omel Yuri.

"Apa kau mau memutarnya Baek ?! Aku tarik itu kemari." Ucap Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah sebuah LCD TV lengkap yang ada dipojok ruangan.

"Tapi itu kan hadiah. Privasi dong." Saut DO.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Kita lihat bersama saja." Ucap Baekhyun dan langsung diangguki Kris yang kini menarik TV besar itu kearah tengah – tengah ruangan bersama Xiumin. Sedangkan member lain terlihat mulai duduk melingkar.

_Ceklik !_

"Eh kenapa dimatikan lampunya ?!" Tanya Xiumin saat Yuri tiba – tiba mematikan lampu ruangan dan hanya menyalakan satu lampu kecil, hingga membuat ruangan itu terlihat remang – remang seperti tengah berada didalam gedung bioskop.

Yuri mengambil CD dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu menyalakan dan memasukkannya ke bagian CD, sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk V.

**.**

**.**

**.**

GELAP !

Itulah kesan pertama saat mereka melihat kelayar. Hingga akhirnya ada tulisan.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Layar mulai memperlihatkan sebuah piano besar disebuah ruangan yang juga gelap dan terlihat remang - remang. Pencahayaan sinar hanya mengenai seseorang yang tengah duduk didepan piano dan membelakangi kamera. Dari segi fisiknya, Baekhyun sangat meyakini jika orang yang akan bermain piano itu adalah Daehyun.

"Eomma ! Itu appa ?!" Tanya V sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

_Ting !_

Seluruh pandangan kini menatap lurus ke layar saat orang tersebut mulai menekan not – not piano !

**(kalau mau bisa membayangkan , download aja Just One Day ! Piano Version **dan bayangkan itu Daehyun lagi mainin lagu itu dan saat Daehyun memainkan piano, kamera berputar mengelilingi Daehyun. Macem kameramennya EXO yang muter – muter itu)

"EOMMA ! Ini laguku !" Teriak V

_Pletak !_

"Appo ahjumma ! Kenapa memukulku lagi ?!" Protes V kembali saat Yuri kembali memukulnya.

"Berisik ! Lihat ke depan." Ucap Yuri sambil melotot kearah V dan membuat V langsung menciut.

V melihat kesekeliling dan melihat semua orang tengah fokus melihat kearah layar dimana orang yang ternyata memang Daehyun itu tengah memainkan piano dengan kamera yang berjalan memutari piano tersebut ditengah kegelapan itu. Indah sekali alunan musiknya. V pemilik (?) lagu itu saja kagum dengan permainan piano Daehyun yang sangat menenangkan hati itu.

"Wuuaaaaa~ . . . . !"

_Prok ! Prok ! Prok !_

Semua sontak bertepuk tangan saat permainan piano itu berhenti dengan apiknya (?)

_Blam !_

"Eh ?!"

Mereka semua kebali terdiam saat tiba – tiba layar kembali gelap sesaat karna terlihat lampu diruangan sana kembali dimatikan. Ditengah gelapnya ruangan, kamera terlihat berputar dan Taaarraaaaaa~ . . . . . . kamera kini mengarah close up kearah wajah DaeHyun terlihat bersinar karena cahaya lilin.

"**Nol boneun neoul miosoga, oh neomu neomu busyeo~ . . . Neol wihaeseo nan jeo byeorelttada jugo sipeo~ . . . HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ . . . areumdaun nae sarang~ . . . BABY, ONLY FOR YOU~ huu~ uuu~ Niga isseo haengbokae ..."**

[Reff lagu Happy Birthday by BAP]

_Ceklik !_

Seusai DaeHyun menyanyikan sepenggal lagu yang baru saja mereka nyanyikan tadi. Lampu ruangan tiba – tiba menyala terang. Kini kamera agak menjauh mundur dari wajah DaeHyun dan memperlihatkan DaeHyun yang tengah berdiri sembari memegang sebuah cheesecake strowberry dengan lilin angka 22 diatasnya. DaeHyun terlihat tersenyum kearah kamera. Dia terlihat menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara kearah kamera.

"**Hay My Baby Bunny Baekkie, Long Time Not see !"**

"Hahahahahahhahahahaha ..." Terdengar suara tertawa menggemuruh diruang pratice dance EXO juga di layar LCD tempat DaeHyun berbicara saat DaeHyun memanggil BaekHyun dengan panggilan 'kesayangannya' itu.

"Appa menggelikan ! Panggilan macam apa itu ?!" Ucap V yang secara tidak sadar diangguki oleh seluruh orang yang ada disitu kecuali BaekHyun, karna mata BaekHyun fokus menatap ke arah LCD yang memperlihatkan wajah seseorang yang begitu dicintainya itu. *eeaaa #PLAK !

"Hussst ! Berisik !" Omel Yuri sambil melototi satu persatu orang yang ada disitu hingga terdiam.

"**KENAPA KALIAN TERTAWA ! Aku jadi bingungkan mau berbicara apa ! Gara – gara kalian tertawa. Kata – kata yang aku susun berhari – hari untuk BaekHyun jadi berantakan diotakku." **

BaekHyun menunduk sembari tersenyum samar melihat dan mendengar DaeHyun mengomel yang dirasa diarahkan ke para member BAP yang tak terlihat kamera.

"**Baby eh Baek."**

BaekHyun kembali mendongak saat mendengar suara DaeHyun memanggil namanya.

"Nde." Jawab BaekHyun pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh semua orang yang ada dipratice dance dan membuat mereka menoleh pada BaekHyun dalam diam.

"**A-apa kabar ?!" **Ucap DaeHyun sedikit tergagap.

"**Kau mengirim video ucapan hanya menanyakan kabar ?! Yang benar saja !"**

Daehyun terlihat memutar malas matanya saat disana terdengar suara yang menyaut ucapannya.

"**Bisakah kau diam Hyung. Aku jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi."** Ucap Daehyun membuat semua orang yang menonton itu terkekeh. Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah ucapan. Tapi kenapa Daehyun terlihat gugup dan berkeringat begitu.

"**Jung BaekHyun."**

_DEG !_

"WUAAAAAAAH~ . . . !"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak dan menatap kelayar LCD saat Daehyun kembali memanggilnya. Dia mengabaikan suara – suara yang bersorak disekitarnya sesaat setelah mereka mendengar Daehyun memanggilnya dengan marga 'Jung'. Begitupun Daehyun, dia juga terlihat fokus menghadap dan tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mengabaikan suara berisik dari membernya yang terdengar tengah menggodanya.

"**Kau suka panggilan itu bukan ?! Aku yakin, wajahmu sekarang tengah merona dan tersipu malu. Aku tak melihatnya. Tapi aku dapat merasakannya dari sini." **Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

Tae-Ri dan seluruh member EXO yang ada disana sontak langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan benar, Baekhyun tengah tersenyum dengan wajah merah merona. Manis sekali. Bahkan Yuri yang belum pernah memuji Baekhyun pun mengakui jika senyuman Baekhyun saat itu sangat manis.

"**Saengil Chukkae Nae Cheonsa. Mianhae. Aku tak bisa pulang dihari ulang tahunmu."**

Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"_Tak bisa pulang ?! Lalu yang tidur bersamaku semalam dan yang pergi denganku seharian tadi siapa ?!"_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri

"Hlah ?! Eoemma – eomma ... tadi katanya Appa pulang, kok it. . . Hehehe, iya – iya ahjumma. Aku diam."

V yang tadinya bertanya pada Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya saat Yuri kembali memelototinya sembari memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"**Sungguh Baek. Aku juga ingin pulang. Tapi jadwal BAP sangat padat. Kami baru menyelesaikan konser kami di Jerman sehari sebelum ulang tahunmu dan sehari setelah ulang tahunmu, kami harus tampil di Australia."**

"_Sehari setelah ulang tahunku ?! Berarti besuk ?! Apa itu alasannya dia tadi tak segera menjawab ucapanku."_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya kembali.

"**Dan maaf Baek jika aku terlihat mengabaikanmu karna selama beberapa hari tak menghubungimu. Awalnya aku ingin menggodamu agar kau merindukanku. Tapi ternyata syuting MV memerlukan waktu yang banyak. Jangankan untuk menghubungimu. Untuk memejamkan mataku untuk beristirahat saja rasanya sulit." **Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa 'trenyuh' antara kasian dan sebal. Kasian karna wajah Daehyun memang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Sebal karna tahu pada awalnya Daehyun ternyata berniat mengerjainya.

"Kasian Appa." Ucap V tanpa sadar dan membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana menoleh kearah V yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah LCD.

"**Jaga kesehatanmu Baek, aku tak mau kau sakit. Setelah ini kalian akan melakukan konser perdana kalian. Rasanya berat Baek dan sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku yakin, rasa lelah itu akan terbayar dengan suara teriakan dan senyuman dari fans kalian. Jangan pernah mengecewakan fansmu. Karna Fans adalah bagian dari kita, keluarga kita." **Ucap Daehyun yang sontak diangguki oleh member EXO.

"**Ah, aku terlalu banyak berbasa – basi. Lilinnya jadi hampir habis begini."**

"Hahahahahahaha." Suara gelak tawa terdengar kembali menggema dari layar dan ruangan tersebut. Mereka memang melihat lilin yang ada dihadapan Daehyun sudah tak berbentuk angka lagi. Ditambah lagi ekspresi cemberut khas anak kecil yang sangat tidak cocok untuk wajah Daehyun

"**Kau terlalu banyak bicara Hyung !" **Terdengar suara di layar tanpa wujud (?)

"**Hasst, diam kau !" **Omel Daehyun pada entah siapapun itu.

"**Baby, mari kita make a wish bersama. Setelah itu, kita bersama – sama meniup lilinnya." **Ucap Daehyun lembut sembari tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya dan terlihat berdoa. Saat itu, Baekhyun dan V juga terlihat sama – sama memejamkan mata dan terlihat berdoa. Dan suasana pun terlihat hening beberapa saat.

"**Sudah baby ?!" **

Baekhyun membuka matanya sembari mengangguk.

"**Ayo kita tiup bersama. Kau tiup dari sana ya. Hana dul set . . . !"**

"Fuuuhh~ Fuuhh~ Fuuuhh~ Yeaaaayy~ !"

_Prok Prok Prok !_

Seluruh orang yang ada disana menatap cengoh kearah V yang tiba – tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kelayar LCD dan seolah – olah ikut meniup lilin yang tengah dipegang Daehyun sebelum akhirnya berteriak girang. Dan itu membuat orang – orang yang ada diruangan tersebut kemudian tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

_Prok Prok Prok !_

Tak hanya di ruangan tersebut, di layar pun terdengar background suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Eomma saengil chukkaeyo ! TaeTae mencintai Eomma !"

_Grep !_

Baekhyun tersenyum saat V tiba – tiba memeluknya dan menciumnya sembari mengucapkan selamat.

"Gomawo TaeTae. Eomma juga mencintai TaeTae." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan V dan membalas ciumannya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"**BaekHyun-ssi !" / "BaekHyun-ah !" / "BaekHyunie Hyung !"**

"**SAENGIL CHUKKAE . . . . YEAAH~ !"**

_**Prook Prok Prok !**_

_**Preeet Preeet Preeet !**_

BaekTae melepas pelukan mereka dan kembali menatap layar kaca dimana ada member BAP yang kini ada disamping Daehyun sembari meniupi terompet lidah dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Baekhyun dengan hebohnya hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum samar.

"**Selamat ulang tahun malaikatku ... tak terasa kau sekarang sudah berusia 22 tahun, padahal kau terlihat sangat imut seperti anak umur 5 tahun. Hehehe. Terimakasih telah hadir didunia ini dan dihidupku. Terimakasih telah mengisi hatiku selama dua tahun terakhir, meski sudah dua tahun menyukaimu, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa mengucapkan ucapan selamat padamu. Karna tahun lalu aku hanya bisa mengirimkan hadiah sebagai fans. Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Semoga kau jadi lebih dewasa, jangan terus – terusan galak padaku. Tak lagi memukuliku, walau sesungguhnya saat saat seperti ini aku merindukan pukulanmu, rindu omelanmu, rindu ekspresi merajukmu yang membuatku ingin menciummu saat itu juga."**

"**Eyyhh~ . . . !" **Suara sorak menggoda terdengar menggema dilayar saat member BAP terkekeh mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Namun seolah menulikan diri, Daehyun kembali melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"**Senang mengenalmu Baek. Aku tak bohong, aku serius, aku senang kau hadir dihidupku bersama Taehyung. Kalian adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidupku. Kalian membuat hidupku semakin berwarna. Kalian membuatku secara tak langsung harus siap menjadi sosok seorang suami dan seorang ayah. Tingkah hiperaktifku ternyata masih kalah jauh dibawah kalian. Hehehe. Kau yang terbaik baek. Lakukan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk EXO dan untuk orang orang disekitarmu terutama aku dan Taehyung tentunya. Hah ! Jujur aku bingung ingin berbicara apalagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyusun banyak kata – kata puitis untukmu. Tapi sayangnya kata – kata itu memudar semua dari otakku. Mianhae."**

"**Pffffftt~ . . ." **Para member BAP kembali terkekeh dengan tangan menutupi mulut mereka saat mendengar penuturan Daehyun.

"**Maaf, hanya mengirimimu ini. Aku lebih suka membeli hadiah untukmu bersama denganmu. Besok kalau aku pulang kita sempatkan untuk membeli hadiah untukmu ya ?! Sebenarnya aku sudah membelikan beberapa barang untukmu dan TaeHyung, tapi aku bawa nanti saat aku pulang saja. Kita buka sama – sama diapartemen kita. Yah, tapi itupun kalau kita masih sempat mengunjungi apartemen kita. Semoga Tuhan mengijinkan kita berkumpul walau hanya satu hari saja." **Ucap Daehyun pelan sembari tersenyum samar dan menunduk.

"Eomma~ . . . aku rindu berkumpul bertiga diapartemen kita. Kapan kita bisa berkumpul bertiga lagi disana ?!" Tanya V sambil menarik – narik kaos kaos Baekhyun dengan ekspresi merajuknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menatap V hanya bisa menatap nanar kearah V. Sesungguhnya dia juga sangat merindukan saat – saat mereka berkumpul disana.

"Suatu saat kita akan kembali bersama lagi TaeTae. Kita akan berkumpul lagi bertiga. Tidur satu ranjang bertiga, makan bersama diruang makan, ngobrol dan nonton film bersama diruang keluarga. Eomma tak tahu kapan. Tapi suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa berkumpul kembali. P-pasti !" Ucap Baekhyun lirih menahan isak tangis yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya sembari membelai surai V.

"Jeongmalyo Eomma ?!" Tanya V kembali sambil menatap kearah Baekhyun yang kini mengangguk sembari mencoba tersenyum.

Orang – orang yang ada diruangan tersebut memandang sendu kearah Baekhyun. Mereka tahu Baekhyun pura – pura tegar. Mereka tahu Baekhyun tengah menahan tangis.

"**A-aku merindukanmu Baek !"**

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke layar dan melihat Daehyun tengah menatap kamera dengan wajah memerah dengan ekspresi yang juga menahan tangis.

"Na-nado~ . . ." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"**Aku merindukanmu dan Taehyung, Baek !"**

"NADO ! APPA ! AKU JUGA MERINDUKAN APPA ! KAPAN KITA BERKUMPUL LAGI APPA ?! APPA BILANG APPA MERINDUKANKU TAPI APPA TAK PERNAH MENGUNJUNGIKU. HUAAAAA~ APPA BOHONG ! APPA MASIH SUKA MEMBOHONGIKU ! APPA JAHAT !" Teriak V sembari menangis kearah layar LCD membuat Baekhyun langsung menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan seperti itu TaeTae. Appa menyayangi kita, Hiks !"

Dan gagal, runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Dia akhirnya menangis. Dia akhirnya tak tahan lagi membendung air matanya.

"Haasst jinja. Kenapa mengharukan seperti ini." Ucap Tao terisak sambil memeluk Suho. Beberapa member EXO terlihat menatap haru kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk V.

Terlihat berlebihan memang, tapi mereka memang merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam diantara mereka bertiga. DaeBaekTae yang dulunya hampir setiap hari bertemu dan bersama, tapi sekarang jadi jarang bahkan sangat jarang bertemu. Mereka tahu, sibuknya jadwal mereka membuat DaeBaek yang sebenarnya tinggal disatu negara itu seperti bermain kucing kucingan. Saat Baekhyun dan V ada di Korea, Daehyun ada diluar negeri. Saat Daehyun di Korea, pasti Baekhyun atau V sedang diluar negeri.

"Ini tissu."

Yuri yang sedari tadi diam menonton drama keluarga itu menoleh dan melihat Sehun mengulurkan tissu kearahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali kesini. Aku tak butuh tissu. Drama keluarga ini malah membuatku pusing." Ucap Yuri judes membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sejak XiaoLu lebih percaya padaku daripada dirimu. Munafik. Ini buktinya kau menangis." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusapkan tissu kearah pipi Yuri yang terlihat basah. *eeaaaa . . . awas cinlok (?) hehehe *dicekekLuhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri !" Ucap Yuri sambil merebut tissu dari tangan Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kearah layar LCD, dimana Bang Yongguk terlihat menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu Daehyun.

"**Hasst jinja ! kenapa malah menangis. Nanti kalau menangis suaranya akan jadi jelek saat menyanyi." **Ucap HimChan membuat seluruh member BAP menoleh kearahnya.

"**Ah iya. Mianhae. Baek. Kau masih melihatku kan ?! Aku dan member BAP sudah mempersiapkan sebuah penampilan khusus sebagai hadiah untukmu. Sebut saja special stage. Semoga saja Taehyung tak menonton ini. Dia bisa keGRan kalau melihatnya. Tapi memang apa yang akan aku nyanyikan ini memang ungkapan dalam hatiku untukmu."**

Seluruh member EXO dan Tae-Ri kembali menatap kearah layar dimana Daehyun terlihat menaruh kuenya disebuah meja. Lalu dia dan seluruh member BAP terlihat sebuah ruangan yang juga terlihat seperti pratice dance.

"Tunggu ! Suasananya tidak asing untukku." Komentar V saat melihat ada 6 kursi berjajar lurus di sana. Para member BAP pun duduk secara bersamaan dimasing – masing kursi urut dari member tertua yaitu Bang Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo.

Seluruh pandangan tetap tertuju dilayar hingga terdengar suara musik berbunyi.

"AH ! Benarkan ! JUST ONE DAY !" Teriak V saat mendengar musik pembuka lagu milik BTS itu. Lalu diapun memilih diam dan fokus menatap layar seperti yang lain.

.

(**NOTE : **siapin / puter lagu atau MV BTS Just ONE Day, bayangin BAP yang nyanyi lagu ini dengan gaya kalau mereka lagi nyanyi sambil duduk ala rain sound / secret love. Jadi mereka hanya berdiri saat mendapat partnya bernyanyi, saat tidak menyanyi mereka kembali duduk. Kecuali saat Reff dimana mereka berdiri dan V ada ditengah – tengah. Seluruh member juga berdiri dengan posisi Daehyun berada di posisi V dan menarikan gerakan 'Haruman'. Setelah itu mereka kembali duduk lagi. Paham gak ?! -_-)

.

.

.

[DAEHYUN]_** Yeah~ ... **_[BANG YONGGUK]_** Yeah ! **_[DAEHYUN]_** Yeah~ ...**_

[BANG YONGGUK]_** Just One Day, One Night ...**_

_**Haruman naege sigani itdamyeon ...**_

(Jika aku punya satu hari saja)  
_**Dalkomhan ni hyanggie chwihaeseo gonhi nan jamdeulgopa ...**_

(aku ingin tertidur pulas karena mencium aromamu)  
_**Ppakppakhan seukejul saie gihoega itdamyeon ...**_

(Jika ada kesempatan di jadwalku yang sibuk ini)_**  
Ttaseuhago gipeun nun ane mom damgeugopa ...**_

(aku ingin menikmati pelukan beserta matamu yang menyejukkan)  
_**I like that, neoui geu gilgo gin **_[BYG + DAEHYUN]_** saengmeori ... **_

(Aku suka itu, rambutmu yang hitam)_**  
Ollyeo mukkeul ttaeui ajjilhan mokseongwa heulleonaerin **_[BYG + DAEHYUN]_** janmeori ... **_

(ketika kau bernafas dan rambutmu terurai (?) bebas)_**  
Seoro gachi eodil gadeun nae haendeubaegeun **_[BYG + DAEHYUN]_** ni heori ...**_

(kemanapun kita pergi, yang ku gandeng hanyalah dirimu)_**  
Yo ma Baby (?), bol ttaemada sumi makhyeo ... **_

(Yo my Baby, nafasku menjadi sesak)_**  
Myeongdong georicheoreom, Uriui bgmeun sumsori ...**_

(Seperti di jalanan myeongdong, latar belakang musiknya adalah nafas kita)  
_**Nae ireumeul bulleojul ttaeui ni moksorie ... **_[All Member BAP]_** Chagi-yah~ ...**_

(Suaramu ketika memanggil namaku ... chagi-yah~)_**  
Jamgyeoseo nan suyeonghagopa neoreul jom deo algopa ...**_

(Aku ingin mengunci suara itu dan tenggelam dalam suaramu)_**  
Neoran mijiui supeul gipi moheomhaneun tamheomga ...**_

(aku ingin lebih mengetahui dirimu seperti menjelajah dalam hutan misteri)

_**Neoran jakpume daehae gamsangeul hae, neoran jonjaega yesurinikka ...**_

(aku berterimakasih karena kau telah hadir, karena kehadiranmu adalah suatu karya)_**  
Ireoke maeil nan bamsaedorok sangsangeul hae ...**_

(bayangkan hal ini tiap hari dan setiap malam)_**  
Eochapi naegeneun muuimihan kkuminikka ...**_

(karena ini adalah mimpi yang sangat berarti)

[YOUNGJAE]_**Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_** neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)_**  
**_[YOUNGJAE]_** Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_** neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu)_**  
**_[YOUNGJAE]_** Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_** neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)_**  
**_[YOUNGJAE]_** Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_** haruman~ ... neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, satu hari saja, jika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu)

[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...  
**_[JONGUP]_** Neowa haruman itgireul barae barae ...**_

(Aku harap bisa bersamamu walau hanya satu hari)

[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...**_

[HIMCHAN]_** Neowa danduri bonaeneun party party**_

(Mengadakan pesta berdua denganmu)_**  
**_[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...**_

[JONGUP]_** Neowa haruman itgireul barae barae ...**_

(Aku harap bisa bersamamu walau hanya satu hari)

[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...**_

[HIMCHAN]_**Neowa danduri bonaeneun party party ...**_

(Mengadakan pesta berdua denganmu)

[DAEHYUN]_**Geureol su itdamyeon eolmana joheulkka ...**_

_(Jika aku dapat melakukan hal itu)__**  
Amudena gaseo bap meokgo yeonghwa ...**_

_(Pergi makan dan menonton bersama)__**  
Han pyeonman bol suman itdamyeon ...**_

_(Jika saja ada satu kesempatan itu)__**  
Naran ae jeongmal mwon jisirado hal tende girl (?) ...**_

_(untukmu, aku benar – benar akan melakukan apa saja )_

[BANG YONGGUK]_**I'm sorry, nae meoriga neom iseongjeok inga bwa ...**_

_(Maafkan aku, mungkin aku ini terlalu rasional untukmu)__**  
Geuraedo eonjenga bomyeon useojwo jogeumeun, ani...**_

_(mungkin kau akan melihatku banyak tersenyum atau tidak sama sekali)__**  
Eojjeomyeon manhi nal wonmanghagetji ...**_

_(mungkin kau hanya sedikit melihatku)__**  
Ara nae kkum ttaemune neol deo baraboji motaeseo ...**_

_(aku tahu, karena ini mimpi aku tak dapat melihat padamu sepenuhnya)__**  
Geureom naege haruman jwo, kkum sogirado haruman ...**_

_(jadi berikan aku satu hari saja, walau dalam mimpi, satu hari saja)__**  
Hyeonsireul pinggye daemyeo samkyeoya haetdeon geu sumanheun mal ...**_

_(karena kenyataannya aku tak dapat mengungkapkan kata itu)__**  
Jungeseo ttak han madiman jedaero hal su itge ...**_

_(akan kusiapkan dan akan ku ungkapkan satu kata padamu)__**  
Geurae napalkkochi pil ttae manna heeojija kkochi jil ttae ...**_

_(ayo bertemu ketika lili bermekaran dan ucapkan perpisahan saat mereka layu)__**  
Swipge ichyeojil geora saenggak an haetjiman ...**_

_(ku ikir takkan mudah untuk mendapatkanmu tetapi)__**  
Neoege nan geuraesseum joketdamyeon igijeogilkka ...**_

_(apa aku egois jika aku berharap mendapatkanmu ?)__**  
Neol wihaeseoramyeo ajik nan geojitmalhago isseo ...**_

_(semua ini hanyalah untukmu, aku tetap berbohong)__**  
Neon nae hangaunde seo isseo ...**_

(kau adalah pusat hidupku)

**(Seluruh member langsung berdiri dengan posisi berada di center (ini part Reff yang V ada dibagian tengah – tengah, bayangin V diganti sama Daehyun)**

[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~**_** ... **[DAEHYUN]_**neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)**  
**[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~ ...**_[DAEHYUN] _**neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu)**  
**[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~**_** ... **[DAEHYUN]_**neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)**  
**[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~**_** ... **[DAEHYUN]_**haruman~ **_**... **

(Satu hari saja, satu hari saja)

[ZELO] _**Hey neowa naega hamkke hago itdamyeon, let's go time ...**_

(Hey jika kau dan aku bersama – sama, lets go time)_**  
24 hours neowa danduri ...**_

(24jam jika aku bisa terus bersamamu)_**  
Itdamyeon achimbuteo immatchumhae ...**_

(dari pagi aku akan menciummu)_**  
Ppajil su eomneun beureonchido han ip hae ...**_

(dan kita akan makan siang bersama)_**  
Sonjapgo neowa haetbiche mom damgeune ...**_

(aku akan memegang tanganmu dan mengabaikan mentari)_**  
An kkeutnae, areumdaun bamjunge**_

(ini belum berakhir ditengah malam yang indah)_**  
Neoege gobaekhae jomyeongeun dallo hae**_

(aku akan membuat pengakuan ditengah cahaya bulan)_**  
I sumanheun ildeuri naege mareul hae**_

(hal – hal yang ingin aku ucapkan adalah ...

[DAEHYUN]_** "dan haruman isseumyeon ganeunghae~ e~ e~"**_

("Satu hari saja, mungkinkah itu terjadi ?!")

[YOUNGJAE]_** Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_** neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)_**  
**_[YOUNGJAE]_** Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_**neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu)_**  
**_[YOUNGJAE]_** Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_** neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)_**  
**_[YOUNGJAE]_** Haruman~ ... **_[DAEHYUN]_** haruman~ ... neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)

[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...  
**_[JONGUP]_** Neowa haruman itgireul barae barae ...**_

(Aku harap bisa bersamamu walau hanya satu hari)

[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...**_

[HIMCHAN]_** Neowa danduri bonaeneun party party**_

(Mengadakan pesta berdua denganmu)_**  
**_[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...**_

[JONGUP]_** Neowa haruman itgireul barae barae ...**_

(Aku harap bisa bersamamu walau hanya satu hari)

[All Member BAP]_** Do it Do it Do it ...**_

[HIMCHAN]_**Neowa danduri bonaeneun party party ...**_

(Mengadakan pesta berdua denganmu)

[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~**_** ... **[DAEHYUN]_**neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)**  
**[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~ ...**_[DAEHYUN] _**neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu)**  
**[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~**_** ... **[DAEHYUN]_**neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu)**  
**[All Member BAP]_**Haruman~**_** ... **[DAEHYUN]_**haruman~ neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon ...**_

(Satu hari saja, satu hari saja. Jika aku dapat bersamamu)

[BANG YONGGUK] _**Can you please stay with me?**_

**.**

"**Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Baby . . . See you ! I Miss You ! I Love You !"**

_Klik !_

Usai Daehyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Layar langsung padam. Sepertinya video ucapan Daehyun sudah selesai sampai disini.

_Prok Prok Prok !_

"Wuuaahhhh~ Daebak ! Keren sekali." Ucap V girang diikuti tepuk tangan dari dari member EXO dan Yuri yang menonton itu.

"Iya keren sekali. Daehyun romantis sekali." Ucap Suho yang diangguki oleh member EXO.

"Eomma . . . Eomma kenapa?!" Tanya V pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hasst jinja ! Kenapa nomornya tidak aktif ! Kemana dia ?!" Ucap Baekhyun mengabaikan V dan tetap kembali sibuk menyentuh – nyentuh layar ponselnya dan berkali – kali menempelkan ke telinga.

"Eomma menelpon siapa ?!" Tanya V kembali.

"Menghubungi Appamu TaeTae. Kenapa tidak menyambung terus. Kenapa malah operator yang terus – terusan menjawabnya." Ucap Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh, Eomma ! Kenapa malah menangis ?!" Tanya V panik saat melihat sebutir liqiud turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baek ! Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya DO diikuti Para member yang mulai mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Eom- . . . !"

"DIMANA ?! APPAMU DIMANA TAEHYUNG ?! KENAPA DIA TAK BISA DIHUBUNGI ?!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi saat tak segera dapat menghubungi Daehyun.

"Dia sudah berangkat ke Australia."

_DEG !_

Seluruh pandangan kini langsung menoleh kearah Yuri yang menyaut ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ma-maksudmu ?! Dia sudah berangkat ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Sepertinya iya Eomma. Lihat ini di twitter sudah bertebaran foto fantaken BAP di Incheon." Ucap V sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya yang tengah membuka twitter.

Baekhyun langsung merebut ponsel yang dipegang V dan mengusap – usap layar ponsel dimana terdapat foto – foto BAP yang terlihat berada di airport. Dia mengetikkan nama Daehyun. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat semakin muram saat melihat foto – foto Daehyun yang juga terlihat termenung dan menunduk. Dia tak menemukan foto Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum.

"Dia bahkan tak ganti baju sejak kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun lirih saat menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Daehyun.

Daehyun memang tidak berganti baju sejak kemarin. Saat tiba di Korea kemarin, Daehyun menggenakan kaos hitam yang dilapisi kemeja hitam. Tadi siang sewaktu pergi bersama Baekhyun, Daehyun juga hanya menggenakan kemeja hitamnya. Dan ini Baekhyun lihat, Daehyun masih menggenakan kemeja hitam itu ditutupi jaket biru. Baekhyun bahkan tak yakin jika Daehyun sudah mandi malam ini.

"Yul ! Tolong ! Antar aku kebandara." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih kedua tangan Yuri dengan tatapan memohon.

"Untuk apa ?! Kau mau mencegah kepergiannya ?! Kau pikir kau siapa ?! Dia ada pekerjaan disana ! Bukan untuk liburan. Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak merepotkan Daehyun."

_DEG !_

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Yuri. Pedas memang. Tapi apa memang dia terlihat seegois itu.

"Ahjumma ! Kau jahat sekali ! Kenapa berkata seperti it-"

"SuHo Hyung ! Katakan pada Manajer Hyung ! Aku pergi ke Bandara."

"MWO ?!"

Seluruh member EXO sontak berteriak saat Baekhyun memutus ucapan V lalu berjalan mengambil jaket dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Baek tung-"

"Tetap diam ditempat ! Jangan ada yang mengejar Baekhyun terutama KAU !" Ucap Yuri sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya terlihat ingin mengejar Baekhyun.

"Berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan dalam hubungan mereka. Karna sebenarnya kaulah penyebab Daehyun dan Baekhyun selalu bertengkar." Ucap Yuri sambil menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau urusi saja hubunganmu dengan Youngjae. Sudah saatnya semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kalian berdua. Taehyung. Ayo ikut kau !" Lanjut Yuri sambil menarik tangan V untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"YoungJae ?! Yoo Youngjae maksudnya ?!" Tanya Luhan yang entah kapan sudah berada disana.

"Kalian berpacaran Hyung ?!" Tanya Kai penasaran diikuti para member yang berjalan mengelilingi Chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu yeol ?! Sejak kapan ?!" Tanya Suho yang kompak diangguki oleh para member EXO.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang dikelilingi member EXO terlihat menegak kasar ludahnya dan terlihat gugup.

"A-aduh ! Bagaimana ya . . . jadi sebenarnya begini . . . ini tak seperti yang kalian duga . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Grep !_

"Akh ! YUL LEPASKAN AKU !" Teriak Baekhyun saat Yuri yang mengejarnya itu tiba menarik tangannya dan menahannya.

"Jangan merusuh Baek ! Kau mau apa kesana eoh ?! Menahan Daehyun ?! Dia sudah pergi !" Ucap Yuri.

"Aku yakin dia belum berangkat ! Jadi cepat lepaskan aku daripada aku berlaku kasar pada AKH ! YUL !" Baekhyun yang tadinya hampir berhasil melepaskan diri langsung berteriak saat Yuri semakin memperkencang genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa ?! SAKIT EOH ?!" Tanya Yuri sambil menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat berontak itu.

"Sakit ditanganmu tak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh **Adikku !**"

_DEG !_

Kedua pasang mata itu langsung bertatapan dan genggaman tangan itu sama – sama melemah saat Yuri menyebut Daehyun dengan sebutan 'adikku'.

"Se-. . .Sehyun-ssi ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hehehe, TBC lagi, gak jadi Twoshot -_- harusnya emang CUMA TwoShot tapi berhubung di facebook gak cukup panjang – panjang. Yaudah biar adil antara di FB ma FFn dibikin sama. **  
**

Sementara gak dikasih fakta dulu karna cuma dikit. Faktanya menyusul dichap depan.

Jujur gak tahu kenapa. Yuri mewek pas nulis chap ini. Gak tahu kenapa, padahal gak seribet CL -_-

Jangan omeli Yuri karna kesannya Jahat ma DaeBaek. Yuri sayang DaeBaek kok. Seriusan ! :D

Udah ah ngoceh mulu -_-

**THANKS TO ALL READER !**

**Terutama untuk para Reader setia yang tak hanya setia membaca tapi juga setia mereview juga. **

Baby Baekkie, Winter Deer, Syaqhila Pgbn, Nuraya Sarang, Rahae Angelfishy, Frea Hime Fujoshi, Rapp-I, MBOKYUMM,0706, Jeonyeona, Ohmydeer, Unny2013, Vakmalia9, Yerim Park, Weirdfangirl, Lynkim, Regnogsky , Chensing, Kaa , July, Tyahra Lau , Riiinkkamjongbaek, Jung99, Luhandeer, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, Kimyori95, Eth'V'Hunnie, Byuntae92 , Inggit, Anisagalih, Ggranie, Rizkivia , Hyun2805, Hyuieyunnie, Sohee, Akiya Exotics, Byunbaekkie, Byunb, Wafel's , Nur991fah, DBSJYJ.

**Makasih juga yang udah review dan SETIA MENERORI Yuri lewat sms, BBM, Facebook, Twitter, WA dan yang lain – lain. **Mian gak bisa sebutin dan bales review kalian satu persatu.

Mian Typo bertebaran karna tanpa editan. Untuk Chapter depan secepatnya. Tergantung pada respon gak sama ini FF. **(Para sider ! Bertobatlah ! ^^)**

**BOCORAN : **Chapter depan support castnya **Orang Tua Daehyun sama Orang Tua Baekhyun ! ^^**

Penasaran gak serunya mereka semua kumpul jadi 1 ditambah sama Taehyung ?! Penasaran ?! R**EVIEW dulu dong ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Milkhunhan_Yuri present_

Series **2 3 We are One FAMILY, Yes Sir !**

**Just ONE Day !**

**[Special Gift for Baby BaekHyun – Saengil Chukkae Nae Cheonsa]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR :** 한유리

**MAIN CAST :**

**EXO** Byun **BaekHyun** & **BAP** Jung** DaeHyun**

**SUPORT CAST :**

**BTS V** (Kim TaeHyung)

**BAP EXO** member

(disini Kris masih ada karna waktu ini Kris masih member EXO, sekarang juga masihkan ?!)

**OTHER CAST** :

**Han YuRi** (OC) / **Jung SeHyun**

**Jung Family** - DaeHyun Parents,

**Byun Family** – Byun BaekBeom & Baekhyun Parents,

And Other

**GENRE :** Songfic, Romance, Drama, Little Humor

**LENGTH :** 3 / ?

**DISCLAIMER :** B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan ARMY juga Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. saya hanya pinjam nama .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. jadi tolong untuk tidak memplagiat !

**.**

**WTF with Their REAL LIFE ! This Just For Fun !**

**HYUN family (just) REAL in this Fanfiction ^^**

**.**

**NOTE :** **Yang gak suka HYUN Family** / couple buatan Yuri di FF ini langsung **CLOSE** aja .. Jangan **'memaksakan' **diri untuk menjadi seorang **SIDER !** -_- .. Tolong berhenti jadi orang munafik .. karna itu sangat menyakitkan Yuri (ToT)

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO (sudah pasti) BERTEBARAN tanpa editan, Cerita GAJE, Maybe Out Of Character.**

* * *

_**06 May 2014**_

_**-Ruang latihan dance SMB-**_

"Yeol ! Sekali lagi aku tanya baik – baik, jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan YoungJae ?!" Tanya SuHo untuk kesekian kalinya pada ChanYeol.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang Hyung. Kami hanya bersahabat, tidak lebih. Sungguh. Yah setidaknya itulah yang terjadi hingga saat ini." Ucap Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan. Dia lelah di introgasi terus sedari tadi. Ini kan masalah pribadinya. Kenapa mereka begitu ikut campur.

"Eyh~ hingga saat ini ?! Berarti kemungkinan apapun bisa terjadi suatu saat nanti ya Hyung." Goda Kai. sembari terkekeh

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap ChanYeol pasrah membuat Suho akhirnya pun ikut menyerah.

"Yeol, kenapa kau menghapus foto kue ulang tahun di Instagrammu ?!" Tanya Lay tiba – tiba membuat seluruh member (kecuali Baekhyun tentunya) menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau menghapusnya Hyung ?! Semalam minta – minta. Lalu sekarang dihapus. Bagaimana sih kau ini ?!" Ucap Sehun. **Karna awalnya memang foto kue itu Sehunlah yang mengupload duluan sebelum Chanyeol menguploadnya. Namun beberapa jam kemudian Chanyeol menghapusnya. [Fact]**

"Aku bingung. Katanya ChanBaek Shipper heboh di twitter gara – gara aku mengupload foto itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Heboh ?! Benarkah Hyung ?! Memangnya kenapa ?! Saat aku upload rasanya tanggapannya biasa saja." Saut Sehun.

"Nde. Tentu saja tanggapannya berbeda. Aku kan couple Baekhyun. Coba kau mengupload foto kue saat Ulang tahun saat Luhan Hyung ulang tahun. Tanggapannya pasti juga berbeda. Belum lagi tentang Vivapolo, andai kalian tahu, sebenarnya eommaku **mendekor Vivapolo untuk merayakan hari anak [Fact]**, bukan ulang tahun Baekhyun. Kebetulan saja kemarin eommaku menyuruhku sekalian saja mengadakan disana. Tapi tanggapan katanya ChanBaek shipper malah berfikir jika keluargaku mempersiapkan itu untuk Baekhyun, bahkan ada yang menyebut 'hadiah dari ibu mertua'. Hasst aku jadi bingung. Aku kan jadi tak enak pada Daehyun jika dia sampai membacanya. Dia kan memiliki Twitter dan aku dengar dia sering memantau Baekhyun dari twitter." Terang ChanYeol membuat semua member mengangguk paham.

"Benar juga ya. Eh tapi Yeol, kok kau bisa tahu kalau di twitter sedang heboh masalah itu ?! Kau tahu darimana ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Seluruh member kini beralih menatap Luhan yang tadi bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Benar juga. Apa kau mengaktifkan twittermu lagi ?!" Tambah Xiumin.

Setahu mereka Chanyeol tak lagi menggunakan twitter, mengingat **dia mengnonaktifkan twitternya saat akan debut. [Fact]**

"Youngjae yang memberitahuku. Dia tadi on ditwit-"

"Eeeyyyyh~ . . . . . !"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat member EXO tiba tiba kembali kompak berguman menggodanya.

"Hasst jinja. Apalagi ini ?! Berhenti menggodaku dengan Youngjae. Lagipula sebenarnya juga bukan aku yang mengupload foto itu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat para member menyerngitkan dahi mereka.

"Maksudmu ?!" Tanya Chen.

"Begini, ku memang meminta foto itu dari Sehun karna foto kue itu lucu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat menguploadnya. Karna sebenarnya Yura noonalah yang menguploadnya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Heh ?! Yura Noona ?! Bagaimana bisa begitu Hyung ?!" Tanya Tao heran.

"Berat mengatakannya. Tapi asal kalian tahu, jika sebenarnya . . . . . . . . . Yura Noona dan Yuri Noona itu sebenarnya saling mengenal."

"MWOOOOO ?!"

Chanyeol langsung menutup telinganya saat member EXO kompak berteriak kearahnya. Sudah dia tebak inilah respon mereka. Dia saja awalnya juga terkejut.

"Yah ! Aku tak tahu sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Asal kalian tahu saja. Sebenarnya kedua orang tuaku dan Noonaku sudah tahu jika Daehyun adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Aku juga baru tahu itu dari eommaku tadi pagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yuri?!" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja ada. Noonaku memang kemarin sengaja mengerjai aku, Baekhyun dan Daehyun atas usul Yuri Noona. Dia juga baru memberitahuku tadi. Menyebalkan sekali." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hasst jinja ! Yeoja itu benar – benar menyeramkan. Seharusnya dia dikirim kerumah sakit jiwa agar tak mengganggu ketenangan." Komentar Sehun -_- (Han Yuri : muka tembok ngajak perang lagi nih !)

"A-aku tiba – tiba kepikiran Baekkie. Jangan – jangan dia saat ini sedang dikerjai lagi oleh Yuri."

Ucapan Luhan sontak membuat member EXO langsung melebarkan matanya. Sepertinya mereka sependapat dengan pemikiran Luhan. Kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini.

* * *

_**-Other Side-**_

"Wuuaaah~ . . . Jinja yeoppoda . !"

"Hah !"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat menoleh kearah samping dan melihat V menatapnya dengan ekspresi kagumnya. V terlihat sangat sangat menggemaskan saat ini, tapi suasana hati Baekhyun sedang tidak bersemangat untuk mencubit pipi 'anak kesayangannya' itu.

"Yul ! Haruskah seperti ini lagi ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yuri yang tengah mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Kau itu berisik sekali. Sudah mending aku mau mengantarmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk keamananmu, keamanan Daehyun dan juga nasib BAPEXO. Ah sudah sampai ayo tu-"

_/Ceklek !/_

_/BRUK !/_

"Awh !"

Yuri menepuk keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu terpleset dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eomma gwenchana ?!" Tanya V ikut turun dari mobil dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau itu bisa sabaran tidak sih Baek ?!" Omel Yuri saat keluar dari mobil dan ikut membantu Baekhyun dan menepuk – nepuk dressnya yang kotor.

"SALAH SENDIRI ! KENAPA MENYURUHKU MEMAKAI HIGH HEEL !" Teriak Baekhyun kearah wajah Yuri.

"BIASA AJA BISA KALEEE~ ! Habis baju dan sendal yang aku bawa cuma itu sih." Ucap Yuri tak kalah sewot.

"Kita tukaran baju. Kau pakai ini. Aku pakai yang kau gunakan sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Lagi – lagi Han Yuri mengerjainya dan menyuruhnya pakai pakaian yeoja. Alasannya sih supaya dia aman selama di Airport. Menyamar begitu ceritanya.

Tapi dia tak tahu jika yang diberikan adalah dress pendek dan sendal high heel seperti ini. Belum lagi wig panjang yang terasa gatal dikepalanya ini.

Pantas saja dia sering melihat Yuri dengan penampilan yang berubah – ubah, kadang rambut panjang kadang rambut pendek. Padahal dia sudah memotong pendek rambutnya. Ternyata dia memakai wig panjang saat berpergian. Hingga ini dia bisa langsung memakaikannya wig panjang itu ke kepala Baekhyun sekarang.

"Bertukar baju ?! Kau yakin ?! Kau menyuruhku memakai dress ?! Memakai high heel ?! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku memakai wig itu, sehingga si Daehyun mengira aku itu Jung SeHyun. Begitu ?!" Tanya Yuri santai membuat Baekhyun langsung cemberut.

"Hasst ! SeHyun-ssi sudah mati ! Yasudah ! Terpaksa ! Kajja TaeTae !" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil menarik V memasuki Airport.

Yuri yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil berpegangan V (karna takut terpleset) itu hanya tersenyum samar. High heel yang dipakai Baekhyun sekarang memang berhak kecil dengan tinggi 10cm jadi sangat wajar jika Baekhyun yang notabene seorang namja kerepotan memakainya. Hahaha.

"JongUpie~ ... kau disebelah mana ?!"

". . . . . ."

"Aaaa~ arraseo ! Tetaplah disana. Tahan Daehyun jangan sampai masuk dulu arra ?!"

" . . . . . ."

"Hahaha. Kau memang anak pintar. Sayang kelakuanmu terkadang seperti orang aneh. Hahaha.. Nonna bercanda. Gomapta Uppie-ah. Noona menyayangimu."

Yuri terkekeh pelan setelah selesai menghubungi JongUp. Sesaat kemudian kembali mengusap – usap ponselnya dan terlihat mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Hahaha ! Semuanya berjalan lancar. Jung Daehyun~ Byun Baekhyun~ . . . bersiap – siaplah untuk memasuki permainan terbaru." Ucap Yuri sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menyusul BaekTae yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Hasst jinjja ! Appamu dimana sih ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus menarik V.

"Ah eomma ! Pelan – pelan kenapa ?! Kau mencengkram lenganku terlalu keras. Sakit Eomma~!" Protes V karna Baekhyun berpegangan terlalu keras dan membuatnya kesakitan karna terkena kuku – kukunya yang cantik.

"Kalo eomma melepas pegangan eomma terus terpleset lagi bagaimana ?! TaeTae mau eomma terpleset didepan umum ?!" Ucap Baekhyun dan dijawab gelengan oleh V.

"Aduh – aduh ! Appamu mana sih TaeTae ! Apa dia tidak tahu istrinya semenderita ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap heboh mengelilingi Airport.

"Mungkin Appa memang sudah berangkat Eomma. Eh istri ?! Eomma kan namja. Kok istri ?! Lagipula kapan kalian menikah Eomma ?!" Ucap V yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dari kehebohannya 'mari mencari Daehyun'.

"Eh ?! Hehehe. Benar juga ya ?! Ini gara – gara Appamu yang suka memanggilku 'Istriku', hasst penghinaan sekali. Aku ini kan namja. Tapi kenapa aku baru sadar ya ?! Ah molla. Appamu pasti belum berangkat TaeTae. Aduh dimana ya ?! Yul – yuri ! Kau tahu Daehyun dimana ?!"

V hanya bisa menatap cengoh kearah Baek yang tengah heboh sendiri yang kini berjalan kearah Yuri. Baru kali ini dia melihat Baekhyun serempong ini. Dia jadi merasa Baekhyun benar – benar seorang yeoja sekarang.

"Tuh !"

BaekV sontak mengikuti arah kemana yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuri dengan dagunya. Baekhyun hampir memekik kegirangan saat melihat Daehyun yang berdiri membelakanginya dan para member BAP tengah duduk diruang tunggu. Dia pun melepas pegangan tangannya dari lengan V dan berlari menghampiri Daehyun.

"E-eh Eomma tunggu !" Teriak V yang tadinya ingin ikut mengejar Baekhyun itu langsung menoleh saat Yuri menahan tangannya.

"Sudah biarkan saja." Ucap Yuri.

"Bukan begitu ahjumma. Tapi kalau nanti eomma lari begitu, dia bisa jat- . . ."

_/BRUUKK !/_

"tuh . . ." V melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada suara lemas saat melihat Baekhyun benar – benar kembali terjatuh tepat dibelakang Daehyun. Sedangkan Yuri hanya bisa menepuk keningnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia lupa jika Baekhyun memakai high heel.

"Awh~ Appo !"

"Eh ?!"

Daehyun dan member BAP langsung menoleh kearah belakang Daehyun dimana disana ada seorang 'yeoja' yang terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi menunduk.

"Agasshi gwenchanayo ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil menunduk dan mencoba membantu 'yeoja' itu berdiri karna dialah yang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan yeoja itu.

"Hiks~ Appo ! Sakit sekali !" Saut 'yeoja' itu tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dan mengurut pergelangan kakinya yang sakit.

"Hyung, kau apakan ?! Kenapa dia menangis ?!" Tanya Zelo dan membuat Daehyun menoleh.

"Mana ku tahu. Kenapa menyalahkanku. Agasshi, sini aku bantu berdi- . . . BAEK ?!"

Daehyun yang tadinya akan membantu 'yeoja' itu berdiri langsung berteriak saat 'yeoja' itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Member BAP terlihat tersentak saat Daehyun tiba – tiba berteriak. Mereka pun sontak berdiri dan ikut memandang kearah 'yeoja' yang akan ditolong Daehyun.

"MWOOOOOO ?!"

"BAEKHYUN-AH ?!"

"BAEKHYUNIE HYUNG ?!"

"CANTIKNYA !"

"YEPPODA !"

* * *

"A-akh ! Sakit ! Pelan – pelan dong !"

"Salah sendiri. Kau itu kenapa sih Baek. Pakai acara lari segala. Jatuhkan ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil terus mengurut pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang terlihat meringis itu.

"Aku mengejarmu Kekemato Pabbo !" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa juga harus mengejarku. Aku kan tidak berlari." Ucap Daehyun membuat muka Baekhyun semakin bertekuk.

"Kalian bertemu hanya untuk bertengkar ?!" Tanya HimChan yang terlihat jengah menonton perdebatan DaeBaek.

DaeBaek kompak menoleh kearah HimChan dan member BAP yang tengah menatap mereka.

"Hast sudah. YongGukie, Chanie, Jae-ah, Uppie, Jelo. Ayo ikut aku kita makan dulu. Aku tahu kalian pasti belum makan." Ucap Yuri mencoba menarik para member BAP lain untuk pergi.

"Makan ?! Kau bercanda ?! Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat." Ucap HimChan.

"Tak apa ! Ayo kita kemeja sebelah sana. Ayo Taehyungie, kau ikut juga." Ucap Yuri yang langsung diangguki oleh member BAP sambil menarik V untuk ikut.

Saat ini mereka memang keluar Airport dan berada disebuah restoran disamping Airport. Untung ini hampir tengah malam jadi suasana restoran 24jam ini lumayan sepi.

"Shirreo ! Aku mau bersama Appa dan Eomma !" Tolak V sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Yuri.

"Kemarin kau sudah merasakan rasanya berendam air es kan ?! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau merasakan 'nikmatnya' berendam air mendidih ?!"

_/GLEK !/_

V menegak kasar ludahnya saat mendengar bisikan Yuri yang berada tepat didepan telinganya diiringi dengan smirk andalannya.

"Ahjumma~ Kau kejam sekali padaku." Ucap V merajuk.

"Tak usah merajuk ! Ayo ikut member BAP kesebelah sana. Mereka punya urusan sendiri." Ucap Yuri membuat V mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Daehyun yang masih berjongkok didepan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dikursi dan mengurut pelan kakinya.

"Hah ! Yasudahlah. Appa~ Eomma~ Aku makan kesebelah sana dulu ya ?!" Ucap V membuat DaeBaek sama – sama mendongak.

"Iya TaeTae, makan yang banya- AKH ! KEKEMATO PABBO ! BISA PELAN – PELAN TIDAK ?!"

_/PLETAK !/_

Baekhyun yang tadinya menoleh kearah V dan tersenyum itu langsung berteriak dan memukul Daehyun saat Daehyun mengurut kakinya terlalu keras.

"Aduh ! Bisa tidak berhenti berteriak dan sembarangan memukulku ?!" Ucap Daehyun ikut mengomel kesal.

Masih mending dia berbaik hati mengurut kakinya dengan posisi seperti itu, masih saja dihadiahi omelan dan pukulan.

"Katanya kau merindukan pukulanku ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sewot.

"Eh ?! Kau tahu darimana ?! Kau menonton rekaman video itu ?!" Tanya Daehyun sembari berdiri.

"Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar ahjumma ?!" Tanya V sambil berbisik kearah Yuri.

"Molla. Memang seperti itu orang tuamu itu. Kalau jauh rindu kalau dekat selalu berseteru. Tapi sebenarnya mereka itu kan saling menyayangi." Ucap Yuri ikut berbisik.

"Seperti kita ya ahjumma. Kalau bertemu kita selalu bertengkar tapi saat jauh kita saling merindukan." Ucap V sambil beraeygo dan dengan merangkul lengan Yuri seperti puppy.

"Aku merindukanmu ?! Tak janjilah ya ?! Singkirkan tanganmu !" Ucap Yuri judes sambil menepis tangan V membuat V langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dae, Baek ?! Bisa berhenti berdebat tidak ?! Waktu kalian tak banyak. Aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk kalian. Setidaknya isi perut kalian juga. Ayo Taehyungie" Ucap Yuri pada DaeBaek yang terlihat mengabaikannya karna masih sibuk bertatapan.

"Jadi video kiriman hadiah ulang tahun yang aku buat untukmu sampai ketanganmu Baek ?!" Tanya Daehyun kembali dan kembali dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hasst jinjja ! Kenapa Yuri Noona menyerahkannya padamu. Itu kan hadiah jika kau tak bisa pulang, sedangkan hari ini aku sudah menemuimu. Hasst !" Ucap Daehyun kesal sambil duduk didepan Baekhyun.

_/GREP !/_

Daehyun langsung mendongak kearah Baek yang tiba – tiba meraih tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo ! Hadiahnya sangat indah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Indah ?! Indah bagaimana ?! Aku jadi terlihat tak modal sekali hanya mengirim video ucapan." Ucap Daehyun.

"Tapi itu jauh lebih spesial dan menyentuh hatiku Dae, lebih berharga dari barang apapun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan membuat Daehyun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau suka ?!" Tanya Daehyun dan dijawab angukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Nde. Aku suka. Sangat suka. Maaf membuatmu tak sempat istirahat disibuknya jadwalmu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit lirih.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan agar bisa membuatmu bahagia Baek." Ucap Daehyun tulus membuat Baekhyun tersenyum haru.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Dae. Tapi jika aku boleh tahu bagaimana ceritanya kalian akhirnya bisa pulang ?!" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Mollayo. Sore itu Yuri Noona menelponku untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Korea, Dia termyata sudah memesankan tiket untuk kepulanganku. Awalnya hanya aku yang akan pulang. Tapi HimChan Hyung melarang dan akhirnya kami berenam ah bertujuh dengan Manajer Hyung akhirnya kembali ke Korea, sedangkan staff yang lain langsung berangkat ke Australia." Terang Daehyun.

"Yuri membelikanmu tiket pulang keKorea ?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Hmm, awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Aku pikir dia hanya mengerjaiku dan berniat mengejekku. Tapi saat manajerku menyerahkan tiket itu aku baru percaya jika dia tak bercanda" Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

"Dibalik sifat galak dan sadisnya kepada kita, Yuri selalu memikirkan hubungan kita." Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat Daehyun mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Baek ?!"

Baekhyun langsung menatap kearah Daehyun saat namja dihadapannya itu memanggilnya.

"Mianhae tadi aku mengusirmu dari mobil dengan kata – kata yang sangat kasar. Hingga membuatmu menangis dipelukan Chanyeol Hyung." Ucap Daehyun pelan.

"Eh ?! K-kau melihat aku dipeluk Chanyeol ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Nde. Tadinya aku mau minta maaf, tapi sepertinya aku kalah cepat dengannya untuk menenangkanmu." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

"Mianhae. Kau jadi melihatku dan Chanyeol seperti itu lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah. Lagipula kali ini bukan sebuah perselingkuhan bukan ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil tersenyum membuat Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak pernah berselingkuh ! Dulu hanya salah paham !" Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Jeongmalyo ?! Kau tidak pernah selingkuh dibelakangku ?! Ah~ Arra ! Aku percaya padamu. Jadi tak perlu marah – marah juga kan ?! Nanti cantikmu hilang hlu." Goda Daehyun membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Marah ?!" Tanya Daehyun kembali dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Anyo. Kalo aku marah untuk apa aku mengejarmu sampai kesini." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun mengasak pelan 'rambut'nya.

"Dae ! Jangan di asak. Nanti wig'nya lepas." Protes Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun.

"Permisi. Ini pesanannya." Ucap seorang pelayan yang tiba – tiba menaruh makanan dan minuman keatas meja membuat tautan tangan DaeBaek pun terlepas.

"Kau memesan kue ulang tahun ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat ada sebuah kue ulang tahun didepan mereka.

"Aida ! Mana sempat aku memesan. Tapi siapa ya ?! Yuri noona mung-"

"Aku yang memesannya. Khusus untuk ulang Tahun Baekhyunee."

DaeBaek sontah menoleh saat mendengar suara dari samping. Mereka sama – sama membelalakkan mata begitu mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"EOMUI (Panggilan eomma khas logat satoori) ?!" Teriak Daehyun sambil langsung berdiri, saat mengetahui siapa wanita paruh baya yang ada disampingnya kini. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetep melongo dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana eomui bisa ada disini ?! Untuk apa ke Seoul ?! Eomui disini bersama siapa ?! Tidak sendiriankan ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil meraba – raba tubuh Ibunya itu. Dia takut terjadi apa – apa pada Ibunya.

"Eyh~ ! Aku tak apa – apa. Aku kemari bersama Abujimu. Tadi siang SeHyun yang menjemput kami di Busan." Ucap Nyonya Jung membuat Daehyun langsung menoleh kearah Yuri yang ternyata juga menoleh kearahnya sembari mengejek dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sepertinya hanya Yuri yang menyadari kedatangan Ibunya karna member yang lain dan V masih asik melahap makanan mereka.

"Lalu abuji mana ?! Kenapa eomui sekarang sendirian ?!" Tanya Daehyun kembali.

"Dia tertidur di Mobil karna menunggu kalian terlalu lama. Oh ya, menantuku mana Daehyunie ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung membuat Baekhyun langsung berdiri.

"A-anyeonghasemika." Ucap Baekhyun sembari langsung berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan melakukan bow kearah Nyonya Jung.

"Dia siapa ?! Kau berkencan dengan yeoja ?! Kau berselingkuh dari Baekhyun ?! Ya Tuhan ! Jadi sekarang kau normal lagi hah ?! Kau jadi straight lagi ?! Haasst, dasar anak kurang ajar ! Kau mempermainkan kami eoh ?!"

"A-aduh aduh Eomui ! Kenapa memukuliku ?! Bukan begit- aduh dengarkan aku dulu !" Daehyun berteriak – teriak kesakitan saat ibunya malah memarahinya sambil mencubiti dan memukuli dirinya.

"Bukan begitu apa hah ?! Eomui sudah mati –matian menerima ketidak normalanmu yang menyukai namja, tapi sekarang kau malah kembali straight ! Aku tak mau menantu yeoja ! Aku mau menantu Baekhyuneeku ! Dasar anak nak-"

"Shieomuni tolong hentikan ! Ini saya Baekhyun."

"Eh ?!"

Nyonya Jung menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat tangan cantik Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya untuk memukui Daehyun.

"OMO ! My Baekhyunee ! Menantuku ?! Ini kau ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung dengan ekspresi tak percaya sembari menarik – narik pipi Baekhyun.

"N-nde ! Ini saya." Ucap Baekhyun menahan sakit karna pipinya ditarik – tarik gemas oleh Nyonya Jung.

"Aaaaaa~ menantuku ! Kau cantik sekali !" Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan membuat Daehyun bernafas lega.

"Kamsahamnida Shieomoni." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecut saat Nyonya Jung melepas pelukannya.

Eomma Daehyun tadi menyebutnya apa ?! Cantik ?! Yang benar saja. Dia kan namja (ToT)

"Daehyunie. Tuh ! Benar kan yang eomui kira selama ini." Ucap Nyonya Jung membuat Daehyun menyergitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"M-memang apa eoumi ?!" Tanya Daehyun, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Benar kan, jika sesungguhnya Baekhyunee itu yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja."

"MWOOO ?!"

DaeBaek langsung berteriak dengan ekspresi cengoh mereka. Benarkan. Ibu Daehyun bertingkah lagi.

"Mianhamnida. Tapi saya namja. Lihat, ini dada saya masih rata." Ucap baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Nyonya Jung untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Aiggo~ apa kau terkena kanker payudara hingga harus mengangkat payudaramu hingga rata begini ?! Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau kau mau menyusui anak kalian ?! Kasian sekali. Tapi tak apa, kau tetap menantu kesayanganku. Yang sabar ya sayang."

DaeBaek kembali kepada cengoh mode ON mereka. Ibu Daehyun ini bagaimana sih ?! Bukankah dulu dia sudah melihat tubuh toples Baekhyun waktu dikamar Daehyun.

"Eomui bukan begit-"

"BESAN JUNG ?!"

Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar sebuah suara teriakan dari pintu masuk.

"MWO ?! EOMMA ?! APPA ?! BEOM HYUNG ?!" Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat siapa orang – orang yang kini memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"ABUJI ?!" Daehyunpun ikut berteriak saat melihat Appanya berjalan berdampingan dengan Appa Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ apa lagi ini ?!" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Sedangkan Daehyun langsung melirik Yuri yang tengah tertawa sambil melihat kearah orang tua mereka.

"_Ini pasti perbuatannya lagi."_ Ucap Daehyun dalam hati.

"WAAAAA~ BESAN BYUN ! Apa kabar ?!" Ucap Nyonya Jung dengan hebohnya saat sudah ada didepan Nyonya Byun dan memeluknya.

"Baik Besan Jung. Anda apa kabar ?! Wah semakin cantik saja !" Ucap Nyonya Byun tak kalah heboh.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja besan Byun." Ucap Nyonya Jung sembari tertawa.

"HALMAE~ ! HALMEONI~ !"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek, Yuri, member BAP, BaekBeom dan dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu sedikit tersentak saat V tiba – tiba berteriak dan berlari kearah Eomma DaeBaek.

"WAAAA~ Cucuku !" / KYAAAA~ Taehyungie !"

Kedua Eomma DaeBaek langsung ikut berteriak histeris saat melihat V berlari kearah mereka dan langsung memeluk tubuh V. Sedangkan kedua Appa DaeBaek hanya menatap cengoh kearah istri mereka yang terlihat tengah berfansgirling saat bertemu dengan 'cucu' mereka itu.

"Kyaaaa~ TaeHyungie imut sekali . !" Ucap Nyonya Jung heboh dan mencubiti pipi V.

"Iya, Ya ampun cucuku sudah besar sekali. Semakin tampan saja. Aiggo~ !" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mengecup singkat pipi V.

"Memang eomma pernah melihat Taehyung pada waktu kecil ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Kedua ibu – ibu itu langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Baekbeom. Benar juga, mereka kan bertemu dengan V saat V memang sudah dewasa.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjusshi Ahjumma."

Sapaan dari Bang Yongguk yang mendekat bersama member BAP membuat orang tua DaeBaek langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong BAP-deul. Katanya kalian mau ke Australia. Kok belum berangkat ?!" Tanya Tuan Jung.

"Bagaimana kami bisa berangkat kalo Yuri Noona menahan kami disini." Ucap HimChan membuat Yuri mencibir.

"Yasudah berangkat sana." Usir Yuri yang membuat HimChan ikut mencibir.

"Abuji, Eomui .. sebenarnya untuk apa kalian sampai Seoul ?!" Tanya Daehyun yang mendekat kearah kerumunan itu sambil menggandeng Baekhyun.

"Kan tadi Eomui sudah bilang kalau ingin merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun." Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Ulang tahun Baekhyun ?! Memang Baekhyun disini ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun heran. Pasalnya dia tak melihat Baekhyun disana. Beliau kemari karna diajak Baekbeom.

"Eomma~ aku disini ! Masak tak mengenali anak sendiri ?!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit merajuk dan ekspresi cemberut.

"OMO !"

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Baekbeom langsung sama – sama berteriak saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"K-kau Baekhyun ?! Kau anakku ?! Kyaaaa~ cantik sekali. Lebih cantik dari terakhir kali eomma melihatmu memakai dress Baek ! Ah, Apa eomma bilang. Kau itu lebih cantik dari dari yeoja. Aiggo~ anak gadisku !" Ucap Nyonya Byung emas sambil mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Jadi Baekhyun benar – benar yeoja ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung membuat semua orang yang disana langsung sweatdrop.

"Saya namja shieomonim. Sang namja !"

"Pfffttt !"

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Daehyun yang menahan tawa disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak suka.

"Kau mengatakan kau sang namja dengan penampilan seperti ini ?! Mana ada yang percaya ?! Hahaha !" Ucap Daehyun sambil tertawa dan membuat semua orang disana ikut tertawa.

"Tadi ahjumma bilang kalau ahjumma lihat Baekhyun lebih cantik dari terakhir kali melihat Baekhyun memakai dress. Jadi sebelumnya ahjumma pernah melihat Baekhyun memakai dress ?!" Tanya Yuri dan dijawab anggukan oleh eomma Baekhyun.

"Sewaktu kecil Baekhyun memang sering dipakaikan dress oleh eommaku karna eomma sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Jadi itu sebabnya aku sangat memanjakan Baekhyun karna bagi ku dia adalah adik perempuanku." Ucap Baekbeom membuat semua yang disana langsung cengoh memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"Benarkah itu Tuan Byun ?!" Tanya Tuan Jung pada Appa Baekhyun.

"Nde Tuan Jung. Baekhyun dulu memang seperti anak gadis kesayangan keluarga Byun." Ucap Tuan Byun sembari tersenyum. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah melongo mendengar penuturan keluarga.

"Appa, Eomma, Hyung~ jebal !" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Pffffft~ Hahahaha .. seperti itu berkata kalau kau sang namja. Pantas saja setiap aku menyuruhmu memakai dress walau protes kau tetap menikmati. Ternyata itu pakaianmu sehari – hari. Hahahahaha ! Sang namja sekali." Sindir Yuri tertawa dengan lantangnya.

"Ahjumma ! Jangan mengatai eommaku !" Teriak V membuat yuri menghentikan tawanya.

"Aiggoooo~ My TaeTae gomapta !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk V.

"Hehehe, cheonma eomma. Tapi eomma memang cantik. Wajah dan tubuh eomma itu tidak memperlihatkan namja sama sekali. Pakai dress terus saja."

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Yuri tertawa keras diikuti semua orang disana karna V mengucapkan itu dengan polosnya tanpa perhatikan wajah geram Baekhyun.

"Hahaha. Terimakasih 'pujiannya' sayang. Untung saja kau anakku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"KENAPA KAU IKUT TERTAWA ?!" Omel Baekhyun membuat Daehyun langsung terdiam sembari menutup mulut. Bahaya juga kalo induk singa sedang ngamuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_Saengil chukha hamnida ... saengil chuka hamnida ... saranghaneun BaekHyunie ... saengil chukha hamnida ... !"_**

_Prok ! Prok ! Prok !_

_Fuuhh~ Fuuh~ Fuuh~ !_

"Eyh~ kenapa kau meniupnya ?! Kau kan belum make a wish !" Ucap Nyonya Byun saat Baekhyun langsung meniup lilinnya.

"Aku sudah make a wish berulang – ulang Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Dengan menantu Jung sudah ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Sudah Eomeonim semalam." Jawab Daehyun.

"Dengan cucuku juga sudah ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun kembali yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hah yasudah kalau begitu. Yang penting dengan menantu Jung sudah." Ucap Nyonya Byun kembali.

"Jeosonghamnida Ahjumma Ahjusshi Eomui Abuji. Kenapa kalian dari tadi saling memanggil besan dan menantu ?! Harap mohon diingat ! Mereka baru kekasih, bukan suami istri." Ucap Yuri yang membuat semua yang disana menoleh kearahnya.

"Aaaa~ benar Appa Eomma ! Aku baru sadar. Kenapa Eomma selalu memanggil Daehyun dengan menantu Jung terus. Mereka kan belum menikah." Imbuh Baekbeom yang diangguki member BAP yang ada disana.

"Hehehe. Biar saja, kan sudah calon, tinggal meresmikan. Bukan begitu Besan Jung." Ucap Nyonya Byun ngeyel sambil tersenyum kearah Ibu Daehyun dan memegang tangannya.

"Ah, benar sekali Besan Byun." Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil membalas pegangan tangan Eomma Baekhyun, membuat Beom-Ri melengos ditempat.

"Iya benar Halmae Halmoeni. Nikahkan saja Eomma dan Appa, mereka kan sudah sering membuatkan adik untukku."

"Uhuk !"

"MWOOOOO~ ?!"

Daehyun yang sedang minum langsung tersedak, sedangkan orang – orang orang disekitarnya langsung berteriak sembari melebarkan mata tak percaya saat mendengar pernyataan frotal dari mulut V.

"T-tae, k-kau bicara apa sih nak ?! Hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecut, mencoba mengabaikan ekspresi orang – orang yang terlihat menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Baek ?! Katakan pada Appa, apa maksud Taehyung barusan ?!" Ucap Tuan Byun sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang sedang duduk bersebelahan itu.

"Iya, apa maksudnya Daehyun ?! Apa maksud semua ini ?!" Ucap Tuan Jung ikut bertanya.

_/GLEK !/_

DaeBaek kompak menegak kasar ludah mereka. Entah kenapa saat ini tenggorokan mereka terasa kelu.

Sesaat suasana terasa sedikit menegangkan. DaeBaek masih sama – sama terdiam sembari menunduk karna keempat orang tua yang mengelilingi mereka itu terlihat menatap mereka intens.

Para member BAP pun juga ikut bungkam. Mereka sangat tahu apa yang V maksud. Tapi bukan hak mereka juga ikut berkomentar.

V yang berdiri dirangkul Yuri itu hanya berkedip – kedip pelan dengan imutnya. Dia sama sekali tak merasa jika perkataannya frotalnya melahirkan sebuah masalah baru. Dia juga tidak menyadari jika Beom-Ri yang berdiri diantara tubuhnya itu saling melirik dan terlihat saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat mata mereka.

Yuri mengangguk pelan setelah merasa percakapan isyaratnya dengan Baekbeom dirasa telah usai. Yeoja itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga V dan berbisik kepada namja imut itu.

"Taehyungie – Taehyungie, Taehyung kan anak pintar dan anak yang baik. Anak yang baik tak boleh berbohong. Jadi apapun yang ditanya oleh Halmeoni, Haraboeji, Halmae dan Habuji harus dijawab dengan jujur ya." Bisik Yuri dengan lembutnya.

Sebuah smirk terukir indah saat Yuri melihat tanggapan V yang mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Yuri lalu menepuk pundak Baekbeom dan membuat kakak kandung dari Baekhyun itu menoleh dan mengangguk. Keduanya pun lalu serempak berjalan kearah DaeBaek dengan posisi Yuri duduk disamping Daehyun dan Baekbeom yang duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Daehyun, Baekhyun. Kalian dengar pertanyaan Appa dan Abuji kalian kan ?! Ayo jawab !" Ucap Nyonya Jung ikut berkomentar.

"Kalau mereka tak mau menjawab kenapa tak tanyakan pada Taehyung saja ?!"

_/DEG !/_

DaeBaek sontak melebarkan matanya dan kompak mendongak kearah Yuri saat yeoja itu berbicara dengan santainya sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Nyonya Byun sembari mengangguk.

"Tapi Eom-"

"Ssst~ diam saja Baek ! Kau tahu kan, kalau eomma tak suka dibantah." Ucap BaekBeom sembari tersenyum sambil menutup mulut Baekhyun yang hampir berbicara dengan jari dan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

_/Grep !/_

Baekhyun menoleh pelan kearah Daehyun saat namja itu meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Baekhyun melihat Daehyun tersenyum samar saat pandangan mereka beradu dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Semoga semua baik – baik saja. Itulah harapannya.

"Taehyungie~ ayo duduk disini sayang." Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil menarik V untuk duduk dikursi di meja samping meja DaeBaek dikelilingi oleh orang tua DaeBaek yang duduk disana dengan posisi melingkar.

Daehyun mengeratkan genggamannya. Mencoba kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun jika semua akan baik – baik saja.

Sedangkan Beom-Ri yang sedari tadi saling melirik satu sama lain hanya bisa tersenyum dengan senyum setan (?) mereka masing – masing saat melihat kecemasan diraut wajah adik mereka masing – masing.

"Heh ! Kenapa kalian masih berdiri disitu ?! Minggir – minggir ! Ini masalah keluarga !" Ucap Yuri mengusir member BAP yang masih berdiri disana dan membuat mereka melengos.

"Tapi Noona. Kami kan penasaran." Ucap Zelo yang diangguki member BAP selain Yongguk.

"Dasar Baby Jello Jelly kepo deh ! Sudah sana pergi !" Usir Yuri kembali sambil memberi isyarat pada Yongguk untuk membawa mereka pergi.

"Nonna ! Berhenti mengataiku dengan panggilan it-"

"Sudah ayo kesana." Ucap Yongguk sambil menariki satu member BAP untuk menjauh.

"Tapi Hyung."

Member BAP terlihat enggan dan berat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi melihat Yongguk menggeleng, JongLoJae pun akhirnya kembali kemeja makan mereka.

"Ayo kita juga kesana." Ucap YongGuk pada HimChan yang tetap bertahan.

"Daehyun di BAP tanggung jawab kita Bang. Kita harus menunggu disin-"

"Hime sayang~ . . . !"

Himchan langsung bungkam saat Bang Yongguk sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan selembut dan semanis itu.

"Arra ! Aku kesana !" Ucap HimChan sambil berjalan menuju meja dimana member BAP. Sedangkan Bang Yongguk melakukan bow sejenak kearah Beom-Ri yang melihatnya sembari tersenyum. Sebelum melangkah mengikuti HimChan.

"Jadi bagaimana sayang ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung lembut.

"Bagaimana apanya Halmae ?!" Tanya V dengan polosnya, membuat kedelapan orang dewasa yang ada disana cengoh seketika. Masak begitu saja lupa.

"Tentang adik. Katamu Appa dan Eommamu membuatkanmu adik. Benarkah itu ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun sabar. Sepertinya mereka harus bicara pelan – pelan untuk berbicara masalah seperti ini kepada anak imut ini.

"Oh itu. Iya Halmoeni." Ucap V sembari mengangguk.

"Apa buktinya ?!" Saut Daehyun membuat keempat orang tua mereka menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau itu apa – apaan sih ?! Malah memancing ! Taehyung bisa berbicara macam – macam." Omel Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku ada bukti kok Appa. Sebentar." Ucap V membuat mereka semua kini mengalihkan pandang kearah V yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Nah. Ini ketemu !" Ucap V sambil menaruh ponselnya ketengah meja dan membuat keempat orang yang mengelilingnya itu langsung berdiri dan menatap intens kearah layar ponsel yang ada dimeja.

"MWOOOOO ?!"

"ASTAGAAA !"

"YA TUHAN !"

"JANTUNGKU !"

Teriakan ke empat orang tua itu membuat DaeBaek, Beom-Ri dan member BAP yang ada diujung ruangan kompak terkejut. Ada apa dengan mereka berempat ?! Apa yang mereka lihat ?!

"Ada apa ya disana ?!" Ucap Youngjae yang diangguki oleh JongLoChan yang sama – sama menoleh kearah teriakan itu.

"Itu urusan mereka, kita tak berhak ikut campur. Sudah kita lanjutkan makannya saja." Ucap Yongguk sambil tetap tenang menyantap makanannya dan membuat member BAP yang ada disana serempak mendengus.

Kenapa mereka memiliki Leader sebijaksana itu. Coba Bang YongGuk memiliki sedikit saja sifat ke'Kepoan (?) .. mungkin mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana. ^^

"Eh – eh Yoebo ! Jangan mati dulu ! Aku belum siap menjadi duda !" Ucap Tuan Byun saat menahan tubuh istrinya yang terlihat lemas.

_/Pletak !/_

"Aduh yoebo ! kenapa memukulku ?!" Protes Tuan Byun saat Nyonya Byun tiba – tiba bangun dan memukul kepalanya.

"Kau mendoakanku mat-"

"JUNG DAEHYUN INI APA ?!" Teriak Nyonya Jung memutuskan perdebatan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sambil menunjukan gambar yang ada dilayar.

"MWOOOOOOOOO~ ?!"

DaeBaek dan Beom-Ri langsung serempak dan melongo ditempat saat melihat gambar yang terpampang dilayar tersebut.

"I-itu a-apa ?!" Ucap Baekhyun tergagap sambil menunjuk kearah layar ponsel.

"APA APA ! JELAS – JELAS ITU WUJUDMU !" Teriak Nyonya Byun mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Sudah Nyonya Byun tenang. Tidak perlu berteriak – riak." Ucap Tuan Jung mencoba ikut menenangkan.

"I-itu kapan ?! Aku tak pernah .. YA TUHAN ITU KAPAN ?! Kenapa bisa ada foto seperti itu ?! " Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Dia memang merasa tidak pernah melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa bisa ada foto seperti itu.

Sedangkan Daehyun sendiri terlihat gelisah saat melihat gambar tersebut. Bagaimana bisa gambar itu masih ada diponsel V. Padahal dia sudah membelikan ponsel baru untuk V.

"Mati kau !" Ucap Yuri pelan tepat didepan telinga Daehyun.

"Noona jebal tolong aku !" Saut Daehyun dengan suara yang berbisik sembari meraih tangan Yuri, mencoba meminta bantuan kepada Noonanya itu.

"Nikmati saja. Salah sendiri kurang kerjaan !" Ucap Yuri sambil mencibir dan menepis jemari Daehyun membuat Daehyun menghela nafas berat dan mengasak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada keterangan waktunya kok di situ." Ucap V menyaut.

"Mianhamnida Ahjumma. Boleh saya pinjam sebentar." Ucap BaekBeom sopan sambil meraih ponsel yang dipegang Ibu Daehyun dan mengusap – usap layar ponsel.

"Dari sini keterangannya 30 September ya ?! Jadi tahun la- eh MWO ?! Ini sehari setelah pernikahanku ?! Bukankah tanggal ini kau menginap ditempat Daehyun Baek ?!" Ucap BaekBeom saat mengetahui tanggal yang tertera diponsel tersebut.

"Tanggal 30 ?! I-iya . . hari itu memang aku ditempat Daehy-"

"NAH INI MENGAKU ! TADI MENGELAK !" Omel Nyonya Byun kembali.

"EOMMA ! DENGARKAN AKU DULU ! Hari itu aku memang menginap ditempat Daehyun, tapi sunguh sepertinya kami tidak melakukan it-"

"Tunggu ! September ?! Bukankah kalian bilang kalian baru resmi bersama sejak bulan November, tapi kenapa bisa melakukan seperti itu bulan September ?! Jangan bilang kalian melakukan itu tanpa status ?!" Saut Nyonya Byun kembali mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun.

_/Glek !/_

Daehyun menelan kasar ludahnya. Mati dia ! Dia tak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini.

"Eomma ! Dengarkan aku dulu ! Ini tidak seperti yang eomma kira!" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan kembali.

"APA ?! MAU MENGELAK APA LAGI ?! JELAS – JELAS ADA FOTO SEPERTI ITU !" Omel Nyonya Byun kembali membuat Baekhyun benar – benar stres.

Baekhyun benar – benar merasa tidak melakukan apa yang ada difoto tersebut saat itu. Jelas – jelas hari itu dia langsung tidur sepulang diajak Daehyun dari TS merayakan comeback lagu baru Song Jieun, makan malam dorm BAP dan terakhir mereka berbelanja sebentar. Dia masih ingat jelas itu, karna itu adalah saat – saat pertama dia menginap dan tidur bersama Daehyun. Hanya tidur, tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa bisa ada foto seperti itu.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun seperti tersadar satu hal lalu melirik kearah Daehyun dan menatapnya tajam, membuat Daehyun sedikit tersentak saat di melihat tatapan itu.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan." Ucap Daehyun pelan kearah Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan pasrah oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaf, biar saya yang menjelaska-."

"MEMANG HARUSNYA KAU JUGA IKUT BICARA ! DARI TADI DIAM SAJA ! DIMANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU HAH !"

Ucapan Daehyun terputus saat Ibunya gantian yang meneriakinya.

"Yeobo sudah." Ucap Tuan Jung mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Hah ! Jadi begini. Foto itu memang Taehyung dapat dari saya. Saya yang mengirimkan padany-"

"MWOOOOOOOOOOO ?!"

Daehyun menutup mata dan telinganya saat orang – orang itu kembali meneriakinya dengan ekpresi tidak percaya.

"OTAKMU ITU DIMANA JUNG DAEHYUN ! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGIRIMI TAEHYUNG YANG MASIH POLOS DENGAN FOTO YANG BERISI KALIAN SEDANG BERSETUBUH !" Teriak Nyonya Jung.

"Demi Tuhan Shieommoni ! Kami tidak bersetubuh ! Aku bahkan tak tahu jika foto itu ada." Bantah Baekhyun.

"Makanya Eomma dengarkan aku dulu ! Jangan asal mengomeliku !" Ucap Daehyun ikut kesal. Dan akhirnya membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Yah, itu terjadi pada bulan September. Sehari setelah pernikahan Baekbeom Hyung, dimana Baekhyun saya jemput dan saya amankan ditempat saya untuk menenangkannya terkait masalahnya dengan sasaeng fans yang datang kepernikahan Beom Hyung. Saat itu Taehyung sedang marah pada Baekhyun. Taehyung tidak mau memaafkan Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun sudah berkali – kali minta maaf. Jadi saya iseng mengerjainya. Saya memotret Baekhyun yang sedang tidur. Saya mengancam Taehyung akan membuatkan adik baru untuknya jika-"

"Appa kurang ajar mengerjaiku !" Ucap V memutus ucapan Daehyun.

"Kau itu yang kurang ajar memutus ucapan orang tua ! Bisa diam tidak ?!" Omel Daehyun dan membuat V cemberut sembari memeluk Ibu Daehyun.

"Lanjutkan !" Ucap Tuan Jung.

"Jika dia tak mau memaafkan Baekhyun. Tapi dia malah mengatai saya berhalusinasi karna menurutnya Baekhyun tak akan sudi tidur dengan saya, karna saat itu memang saya dan Baekhyun memang belum resmi bersama. Tapi karna geram saya langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam balutan selimut untuk berselca. Posisi Baekhyun saat itu menggunakan pakaian lengkap hanya sengaja saya tutupi selimut. Sedangkan saya memang toples karna saya memang sering tidur dalam keadaan toples, lagipula suhu kamar sangat panas karna Baekhyun tidak kuat udara dingin. Jadi itu murni saya mengerjai Taehyung." Jelas Daehyun membuat mereka yang ada disana menatap cengoh kearahnya.

Mereka semua tak habis pikir, kenapa Daehyun sekurang kerjaan itu. Untuk apa mengerjai anak kecil dengan hal – hal seperti itu.

* * *

(Bagi yang lupa, cerita ini ada di **Chapter 6 '2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir**!

Dimana V V marah sama Baekhyun gara – gara Baekhyun tak pamit pergi ke Jerman selama seminggu pada V. Tapi marahnya V itu berimbas baik pada hubungan DaeBaek karna sejak V marah, Baekhyun jadi nempel terus sama Daehyun -_- kebetulan bulan – bulan itu BAPEXO dan BAPBTS sering satu panggung. V tak mau memaafkan Baekhyun walau Baekhyun udah berkali – kali minta maaf.

Saat hari pernikahan Baekbeom, Baekhyun dijemput Daehyun dan 'diamankan' diapartemenya (apartemen Yuri) selama 2 / 3 hari. Disalah satu malam saat Baekhyun tidur, Daehyun iseng memotreti Baekhyun untuk dikirimkan ke V, salah satu fotonya ada pose dimana terlihat mereka habis melakukan sesuatu karna sama – sama berkeringat. Efek kepanasan suhu ruangan sebenarnya -_-)

* * *

"Lalu kalo balon lucu itu bagaimana ?!"

_*NGEK !_

"Eh ?!"

"Mati aku ! Kenapa setan kecil itu malah membahas masalah itu ?!" Ucap Yuri pelan sambil menepuk keningnya di saat semua orang kembali menatap heran kearah V. Dia menoleh sejenak kearah Baekbeom saat namja itu menjawil pelan bahunya.

"Kenapa ?! Ada apa ?! Apa yang dia maksud ?!" Tanya BaekBeom berucap dengan menggerakan bibir tanpa suara. Yang dijawab pula dengan hal yang sama oleh

"Peng . . ang . . man !"

"MWOOOOO~ !"

"BaekBeom ! Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun saat Baekbeom tiba – tiba berteriak sebelum menutup mulutnya.

"Pabbo !" Omel Yuri pelan sambil memelototi Baekbeom yang terlihat langsung menepuk – nepuk keningnya.

"BaekBeom ! Eommamu tanya, kau kenapa ?!" Saut Appa Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak penting Tuan Byun, saya rasa dia berbincang dengan Yuri tadi. Yang sebaiknya kita tahu adalah maksud kalimat dari Taehyung." Ucap Tuan Jung membuat ketiga orang tua itu mengangguk.

"Mati kita Baek !" Ucap Daehyun pelan sambil menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun.

"Kau sih bodoh ! Huhuhu, aku takut." Ucap Baekhyun Baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan lengan Daehyun.

"Akh, aduh ! Kenapa mencubit ?! Kau pikir aku tak takut ?! Eh – eh Baek, tapi kalau ketahuan kan paling hukumannya kita disuruh menikah. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, kita akhirnya menikah juga, bukankah itu yang kau mau, akhirnya kau jadi istriku dan aku jadi suamimu. Hehehe." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Pikirkan karir kita Kekemato Pabbo !" Ucap Baekhyun geram yang membuat Daehyun langsung tersenyum kecut.

"Benar juga ya." Jawab Daehyun pelan.

"Taehyungie, tolong kemari sayang. Bisa Taehyung jelaskan apa maksud dari Taehyung tadi tentang balon lucu itu kepada Halmae ?!" Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil menarik V.

"Itu balon mainan kok Eomui, bukan sesuatu yang penting !" Saut Yuri membuat DaeBaek menoleh kearahnya. Tumben Yuri melindungi mereka.

"Kalo tak penting kenapa Taehyung harus membahasnya ?!" Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Otak anak itu kan memang kurang beres." Ucap Yuri membuat V langsung melotot.

"Enak saja ! Aku kan memang menemukan balon – balon lucu di Apartemen yang lama dulu ! Bahkan ahjumma sampai memarahi Appa dan Eomma gara – gara balon lucu yang aku ditemukan dikamar ?!" Ucap V sambil berdecak pinggang ke arah Yuri dan membuat yeoja itupun ikut memelotinya.

"Kamar ?! Kamar di dorm EXO atau BAP Taehyungie ?!" Tanya Tuan Jung.

"Kamar Apartemen kami. Kami sebuah apartemen yang ditinggali bertiga."

"MWOOOOOOOO ?!"

Keempat orang paruh baya itu kembali berteriak mendengar ucapan V. Yuri dan DaeBaek semakin panas dingin. Sedangkan BaekBeom hanya bisa memainkan alisnya. Jujur dia tak tahu banyak tentang hubungan mereka dimasa lalu. Jadi dia memilih diam sebagai penonton.

"Apartemen ?! Kalian punya Apartemen ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byundan dijawab anggukan oleh V.

"Nde Halmoeni. Kalau apartemen yang lama. Itu dulunya milik Ahjumma dan Yongnam ahjusshi lalu diserahkan kepada Appa karna katanya mereka putus. Setelah itu kami yang menempati. Sayangnya hanya ada satu kamar. Hingga aku selalu diusir oleh Appa setiap mau menginap disana. Katanya mengganggu kegiatan mereka begitu. Aku tak tahu kegiatan apa. Untung saja Ahjumma membelikan Apartemen baru dengan dua kamar. Jadi aku tidak diusir – usir lagi dari kamar mereka karna sudah memiliki kamar sendiri." Ucap V dengan tampang tak berdosa mengabaikan ekspresi cengoh dari ke empat orang dewasa dan empat orang tua yang terlihat terkejut.

"Apartemen SeHyun ?! Sehyun-ah, jadi dulu selama tinggal di Seoul kau tinggal serumah dengan Yongnam ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung kearah Yuri yang terlihat terkejut.

"_Sialan kau setan. Kenapa malah aku yang kena ?!"_ Batin yeoja itu.

"A-anu eomui, ka-kami memang pernah tinggal bersama. Tapi hanya tinggal bersama. Kami tidak pernah melakukan apapu-"

"Bohong sekali, mana mungkin dua orang tinggal bersama dalam satu tempat dan hanya ada satu kamar tidak melakukan apapun." Saut Daehyun sembari mencibir membuat Yuri menoleh dan memberi tatapan membunuhnya.

"Dae~ kau itu kenapa komentar terus sih !" Omel Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun rasa kalau salah satu dari mereka berkomentar dampaknya akan panjang.

"Yeobo sudahlah, kan hubungannya dengan Yongnam juga sudah jelas." Ucap Tuan Jung mencoba menenang istrinya.

"Bukan begitu yeobo, kalau tahu begitu kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja. Kan aku lebih ten-"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Eomui. Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Urusi saja anak lelaki Eomui itu." Ucap Yuri sambil menunjuk kearah Daehyun.

"Benar juga katanya, kita ini membahas Daehyun dan Baekhyun yeobo." Ucap Tuan Jung kembali dan membuat Nyonya Jung mengangguk.

"Tunggu, Taehyung bilang kalian menempati sebuah apartemen. Berarti kalian juga tinggal bersama ?! Sekamar ?! Seranjang ?! Lalu kegiatan ?! Kegiatan apa yang kalian lakukan disana ?!" Tanya Tuan Byun tiba – tiba.

_/Glup !/_

DaeBaek kembali menegak kasar ludah mereka saat mendengar pertanyaan Appa Baekhyun itu.

"E-eobseo Appa ! Kami tak selalu berada disana." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit tergagap.

"Nde. Benar Aboejin. Kami hanya menggunakan tempat itu sebagai tempat singgah dikala kami free. Hanya sekedar ngobrol. Itu saja." Ucap Daehyun mengimbuhi.

"Ooo~ begitu ?! Bohong sekali, kalau ngobrol dimana – mana kan bisa. Lagipula mana mungkin dua orang tinggal bersama dalam satu tempat dan tidur dalam satu kamar tidak melakukan apapun. Sekalipun mereka hanya kesana saat free saja. Lalu kegiatan tadi kegiatan apa ya ?!" Saut Yuri mengulangi pernyataan Daehyun sembari bersmirk kearah Daehyun yang tengah tercengang itu.

"Apa aku bilang ! Mulutmu itu tadi pakai menyaut. Seperti tak tahu watak yeoja itu saja." Omel Baekhyun kembali dengan suara berbisik kearah Daehyun yang langsung tertunduk lesu.

Yah, itu memang kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia yang lebih mengetahui watak dari yeoja yang pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya itu. Sekarang kalau sudah begini, dia yakin yeoja itu pasti akan menyerangnya lebih parah lagi.

"Ja-jadi . . . maksudmu Baekhyun dan menantu Jung begitu – begituan ?!" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil memainkan jarinya dengan ekspresi anehnya.

"Begitu – begitu apa sih Eomma ?! Kami tidak melakukan apapun !" Bantah Baekhyun dengan wajah berkeringat.

"S-sungguh ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun dengan ekspresi sedikit ragu.

"SUNGGUH !" / "BOHONG !"

"Eh ?!"

Keempat orang tua itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain saat melihat DaeBaek kompak menjawab 'SUNGGUH' (mereka tak melakukannya), tapi Baekbeom Yuri dan Taehyung kompak berteriak 'BOHONG' (jika mereka bilang tak pernah melakukannya).

"Ja-jadi . . . Ka-kalian ?! Me-melakukan ?! Ya Tuhan jantungku !"

"EOMMA !" / "YOEBO !" Teriak Byun bersaudara dan Tuan Jung sambil berlari kearah Nyonya Jung yang terlihat lemas hingga terjatuh dan duduk di kursi.

"Hah ! Hah ! Hah ! Na-nafasku . . . Na- . . . fasku . . . Dadaku se-sesak sekali !"

"EOMUI !" / "YEOBO !"

Kini ganti keluarga Jung yang panik karna Nyonya Jung memegangi dadanya. Nyonya Jung memang menderita asma.

"Lalu aku harus mendatangi siapa ?! Halmoenie / Halmae ?! Ah molla, aku duduk disini saja. Takut salah lagi." Ucap V yang bingung mau ikut menolong siapa akhirnya memilih duduk dan memakan kue yang ada di meja -_-

"Eomma ! Eomma gwenchana ?!" tanya Beom panik.

"Hiks~ eomma mianhae !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari terisak. Bagaimanapun dialah penyebab Eommanya jadi seperti ini.

"Yeobo ! Sabar yeobo ! Tenangkan dirimu .. aku benar – benar belum ingin menjadi duda."

"APPA !" Byun bersaudara kompak meneriaki Appa mereka yang kembali berbicara ngawur.

"Yeobo ! Tarik nafas pelan – pelan. Kontrol nafasmu yeobo !" Ucap Tuan Jung sambil memegang tangan istrinya dan mengurut pelan bagian atas dadanya.

"Haduh mana alatnya lupa dibawa. Eomui, eomui tenang nde ?! Eomui jangan panik seperti ini. Ingat kesehatan Eomui." Ucap Yuri ikut menenangkan Nyonya Jung sembari mengelus elus pelan punggung Nyonya Jung.

"Eomui maaf eomui ! Mianhae eomui !" Ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk ibunya dengan wajah berada dipangkuan Nyonya Jung.

"La-lalu b-bagaimana cara kalian melakukan i-itu ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun pada Baekhyun.

"Melakukan apa Eomma, kami tidak melakukan apapun." Bantah Baekhyun.

"Dae~ bagaimana rasanya ?! Apa bedanya dengan melakukan itu dengan seorang yeoja ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung tiba – tiba.

"Molla. Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja. Baekhyun satu - satunya orang yang pernah aku sentuh."

"MWOOOOOOO ?!"

_/Bruk !/_

"Eh ?!"

"YOEBO !"/ "EOMUI !" / "EOMMA !"

Tuan Jung, Tuan Byun dan Beom-Ri langsung kembali berteriak panik saat kedua wanita itu kompak pingsan secara bersamaan.

"JUNG~ . . . DAE~ . . . HYUN~ ! KAU ITU BODOH YA ?!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Daehyun dan memukul – mukul tubuhnya.

"Akh ! Aduh – aduh . . . kenapa memukuliku ?! Aduh maaf aku tak sengaja ! Aduh sudah dong sakit ! Baek ! Aku kan keceplosan. Aduh sakit ! Berhenti BEB !" Ucap Daehyun sambil mencoba melindungi tubuhnya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Baekhyun.

"Apa Babeb Babeb ! Panggilan macam apa itu ?!" Ucap Baekhyun menghentikan cubitan dan pukulannya.

"Baby Baekhyun~ . . . !" Ucap Daehyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau itu sempat sempatnya bercanda." Ucap Baekhyun sewot.

"Sudah ! Jangan malah ribut sendiri ! Lihat akibat perbuatan kalian, Eomma dan Eomui kalian jadi seperti ini !" Omel Tuan Jung membuat DaeBaek langsung terdiam sembari menunduk.

"Tuan Byun, lalu ini bagaimana ?! Haruskah kita menikahkan mereka ?!" Tanya Tuan Jung yang membuat DaeBaek langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya harus. Sudah seperti ini juga." Jawab Tuan Byun membuat DaeBaek semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Tapi Tuan Byun, bukankah pernikahan mereka akan susah adanya ?! Mereka kan sesama namja. Bagaimana cara menikahkan mereka. Belum lagi lihat keadaan istri kita sekarang. Apakah mereka setuju jika Daehyun dan Baekhyun dinika-"

"AKU SETUJU !" / "AKU JUGA SETUJU !"

"Eh ?!"

Keenam orang yang tengah sadar terlihat terkejut melihat kedua wanita yang tadi pingsan tiba – tiba mendadak terbangun.

"Aneh sekali tiba – tiba bisa terbangun dari pingsan begitu ?!" Ucap Yuri.

"Eh pingsan ?! Tadi Eomui pingsan ya ?! Hahaha... aduh kenapa bisa mendadak bangun begini ya ?!" Ucap Nyonya Jung sembari tertawa gaje.

"Benar Besan Jung. Kenapa aku juga bisa tiba – tiba mendadak sadar ya. Mungkin karna kita kita berjodoh sebagai besan. Hahaha." Saut Nyonya Byun yang juga tertawa.

"Hahaha. Benar sekali Besan Byun. Kita sekeluarga memang berjodoh." Ucap Nyonya Jung ikut tertawa sebelum akhirnya berpelukan satu sama lain. Mengabaikan ekspresi cengoh orang – orang disekitar mereka.

"Yul, menurutmu keluargaku atau keluargamu yang gila ?!" Tanya Baekbeom dengan suara berbisik kearah Yuri.

"Terima nasib saja. Keluarga kita semuanya gila." Ucap Yuri membuat dirinya sendiri dan Baekbeom langsung menghela nafas.

"Kalian ini ada – ada saja." Komentar Tuan Byun.

"Sudah, abaikan saja mereka berdua. Yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara kita menikahkan mereka. Belum lagi dengan karir mereka." Ucap Tuan Jung kembali kebahasan awal.

"Ah benar, karir mereka ya ?! Bagaimana ya ?! Bisa – bisa mencurigakan. Belum lagi dengan agensi mereka. Apa mereka akan mengijinkan ?!" Ucap Tuan Byun ikut berfikir.

**"Buat skandal saja."**

"Eh ?!

Mereka semua langsung menoleh kearah Yuri saat yeoja itu tiba – tuba menyaut dengan ucapan yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Maksudmu Yul ?!" Tanya Baekbeom.

"Yah buat saja skandal yang bisa menutupi hubungan kalian. Kencan mungkin. Salah satu dari kalian pura – pura memiliki kekasih yeoja dan mengenalkannya pada public." Ucap Yuri membuat DaeBaek cengoh seketika.

"Ah, ide yang bagus. Semacam pengalihan perhatian begitu ?! Boleh juga itu. Kalau masalah agensi bagaimana Yul ?! Yang satu ini cukup berat." Saut Baekbeom kembali.

"Masalah agensi tenang saja. TS itu lebih longgar daripada SM, jadi lebih mudah didekati dengan cara berbicara baik - baik. Kalo untuk SM, santai. Selama ada aku. Masalah dengan SM dijamin beres. Hehehe." Ucap Yuri sembari tersenyum.

"Jelas saja. Kau kan pernah menjadi wanita simpanan petinggi SM."

"YAK !"

Yuri langsung berteriak dengan ekspresi geramnya saat Daehyun tiba – tiba menyaut ucapannya dan mengatainya.

"Daehyun ! Kau ini apa – apaan mengatai noonamu seperti itu. Sehyun bukan simpanannya tapi-"

"Eomui ! Tak perlu dibahas juga kali !" Ucap Yuri memutuskan ucapan Nyonya Jung yang dirasa pasti akan melebar kemana – mana.

"Jadi siapa yang harus membuat skandal ?! Daehyun atau Baekhyun ?!" Tanya Nyonya Byun. Membuat DaeBaek saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya sama – sama menggeleng. Sepertinya mereka sama – sama tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Kenapa malah geleng – geleng. Mau tak mau hanya itu jalan keluar satu – satunya." Ucap Nyonya Byun yang diangguki oleh semua kecuali DaeBaek dan V yang tengah tertidur tentunya.

"Ah itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting kita sudah menemukan sedikit jalan keluar." Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Benar sekali. Masalah itu bisa dibahas lain hari." Saut Tuan Jung.

"Hah ! Benar sekali. Yang penting hatiku sudah lega sekarang karna tak ada kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang aku mensyukuri menantu Byun itu namja." Ucap Nyonya Jung dengan ekspresi lega.

"Maksud Besan Jung apa ?!" Tanya NyoNya Byun tak paham.

"Aku hanya berfikir jika Baekhyunee itu yeoja dan mereka sudah berhubungan terlalu jauh, bagaimana jika sampai Baekhyunee hamil ?! Aku bisa gila mengetahui kenyataan kedua putraku sama – sama menghamili yeo-"

"EHEM !"

_/DEG !/_

"Eh ?!"

Ucapan Nyonya Jung terhenti seketika saat tiba – tiba terdengar suara deheman keras. Suasana mendadak hening dengan semua pandangan tertuju kearah Yuri.

"S-sehyun-ah mianhae, eomui tidak bermaksud me-"

"Gwenchanayo eomui. Itu hanya masa lalu. Tapi bisakah Eomui mulai memanggil namaku dengan Yuri, sekarang namaku Yuri bukan lagi Sehyun lagi." Ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum samar tapi tak bisa menutupi matanya yang tengah berair.

"Beom-ssi bisakah kau angkat Taehyung. Kita harus kembali ke airport. Mari semuanya kita bersiap – siap. Kan masalahnya sudah selesai. Saya ke member BAP dulu. Permisi." Lanjut Yuri sambil menarik Baekbeom untuk menggendong V sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan kearah meja member BAP.

Daehyun yang melihat kepergian mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Dia mengerti perasaan kedua wanita itu. Dia mengerti ketakutan Ibunya. Dia tahu Ibunya tak ingin ada korban kedua. Ibunya tak mau kedua anaknya melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Dan Daehyun juga sangat paham perasaan Yuri. Dia mengerti jika Yuri tak pernah ingin mengingat masa lalunya. Masa dimana dia masih menjadi bagian keluarga Jung. Masa dimana yeoja itu mengalami depresi dan berkali – kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, akibat dihamili dan dicampakan begitu saja oleh Hyungnya. Terdengar kejam dan menyakitkan. Jadi dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dia tak akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi terlepas dari itu. Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah . . . bagaimana kelanjutan rencana tentang 'skandal dating' yang akan dihadapinya dengan Baekhyun. Akankah mereka tetap melakukan hal bodoh itu untuk menutupi hubungan mereka?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

dengan tidak elitnya .. hahaha

* * *

**Annyeong HYUNers**~ Mian cuma dikit dan gak jadi Last chapter .. Yuri samain sama yang di FP biar imbang .. walau kata - katanya banyakan disini

**Gomapta buat yang udah Review , **Yuri baca kok semua komen kalian .. yang jadi SIDER, makasih udah mampir..tapi jangan diteruskan dong.

**Kecuali** jika kalian itu Antis HYUN Family tapi nekat memaksakan diri untuk membaca karna penasaran..

Sekali lagi Yuri bilang, jangan terlalu membenci mereka, karna ini murni hanya Fanfiction .. kalau nekat,jangan salahkan saya jika nanti kalian malah JATUH CINTA sama moment mereka di cerita saya! ^^

Mian Yuri ngomong beginian, jujur Yuri memang masih sensi masalah ini..

Katanya gak suka HYUN family tapi baca semua FF Yuri yang notabene pasti HYUN Family.

* * *

[**MAKE ART NOT WAR **ala BYG]

**Mari kita berkarya dengan karya kita masing – masing tanpa menjatuhkan karya orang lain !**

* * *

Buat yang belum tahu, Yuri sempat ada masalah kemarin di FP mengenai orang yang mungkin membenci HYUN Family karna dirasa merusak DaeJae & ChanBaek ! (Kalo ChanBaek shipper masih aman sih ya ^^)

PLEASE ! Ini hanya fanfiction .. kenapa dibawa serius ?!

Kalau gak suka .. gak usah baca ! Gampangkan ?!

Untuk ChanBaek Shipper DaeJae Shipper .. I LOVE YOU ! Makasih dah mau baca ^^*bow !

Yuri membuat karya untuk menghibur bukan untuk cari musuh.

Kalau kalian pikir dengan begitu Yuri akan berhenti nulis .. kalian salah !

.

.

.

NB : Untuk masalah skandal, Yuri memang buat seolah – olah Han Yuri penggagasnya, agar kalian tak menyalahkan Baekhyun.. silahkan membenci atau mengomeli Han Yuri.. anggap aja mereka hanya 'korban'. Han Yuri. Tapi omelin Han Yuri yang sono ya .. yang entah wujudnya ada dimana .. *pasang puppy eyes .

Yang gak kenal sama OC 'Han Yuri', Yuri minta kalian untuk baca '**2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !'** di FFn, dia bukan orang asing yang tiba – tiba masuk !

Jadi Yuri sedikit tersinggung waktu ada yang bilang Han Yuri itu ganggu .. dikit tapi .. hehehe.  
Yuri pribadi kadang suka sebel kok ma tokoh Han Yuri, tapi Yuri masukin dia karna Cuma dia yang bisa bikin 'keributan'.

Yuri juga nurutin reader yang minta moment Tae-Ri (ini couple Ahjumma Keponakan, bukan couple pacaran) ..

Dan yang mikir Yuri bakal CinLok ma Sehun gegara moment kemarin KAGAK BAKAL ! Sehun itu milik Luhan dan Yuri itu milik Yongnam ! Hehehe

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL READER !**

**Terutama untuk para Reader setia yang tak hanya setia membaca tapi juga setia mereview juga.**

**ohmydeer , unny2013, GGranie, 0706, Byunb, HunHan Baby, AnisaGalih, Winter Deer, Nisa Marni EXO fans, JeonYeona, Jungjaegun, Luhandeer, Dinda Ladyta, Young Demin, Tyahra Lau, Novnov, KimYori95, Lulu Auren, Kaa,Laxuovrds, Vbuble, RaHae AngElFishy Dae, July, Kim Sakee, Jung99, Thyaa rizki, Rizkiamaliee, RiinKkamjongBaek, Byunbaekkie, Akiya Exotics, ChoHan, Rizkivia, NaturalCandy1994, Inggit, ByunBaekkie, HyuieYunnie, MaknaeVisual, Flenkyu, Rapp-i, Nur991fah, Vakmalia9, Byuntae92, BJooXero, DBSJYJ, Amelll FDLUKEERS, Eth'V'baby, AhnJaehyun, Oh chacha, Chensing, Yerizel98, Taehyung's, Strongbabyz, Fujoshistan, Ulfaaadn, RatriW, ChaYunwoo, Putrinurul maulidya, Ssonyoung, Kim Tria, RTY juga para GUEST **(lain kali pake nama ya, biar Yuri kenal ma kalian ^^)

**Makasih juga yang udah review lewat Facebook, sms, BBM, Facebook, Twitter, WA dan yang lain – lain. Juga yang udah follow dan favoritein FF ini.**

Mian gak bisa sebutin dan bales coment kalian satu persatu :( 

**Sampai Jumpa di LAST CHAPTER ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_MilkHunHan-Yuripresent_

Series **2 3 We are One FAMILY, Yes Sir !**

**Just ONE Day !**

**[Special Gift for Baby BaekHyun – Saengil Chukkae Nae Cheonsa]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR :** 한유리

**MAIN CAST :**

**EXO** Byun **BaekHyun** & **BAP** Jung** DaeHyun**

**SUPORT CAST :**

**BTS V** (Kim TaeHyung),

**Han YuRi** (OC) / **Jung SeHyun**

**Byun BaekBeom** (Baekhyun Brother)

And Other, can you find in other cast,

**GENRE :** Songfic **[Just One Day by BTS]** , Romance, Drama, Little Humor

**LENGTH : Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER :** B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan ARMY juga keluarga mereka masing – masing .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. jadi tolong untuk tidak memplagiat !

* * *

**WTF with Their REAL LIFE ! This Just For Fun !**

**HYUN family (just) REAL in this Fanfiction ^^**

**NOTE :** **Yang gak suka HYUN Family** / couple buatan Yuri di FF ini langsung **CLOSE** aja .. Jangan **'memaksakan' **diri untuk menjadi seorang **SIDER !** -_-

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO (sudah pasti) BERTEBARAN tanpa editan, Cerita GAJE, Maybe Out Of Character.**

* * *

**.**

"Handycam'mu mana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari restoran untuk kembali ke Airport.

"Handycam apa ?!" Tanya balik Daehyun karna dia tak mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Tumben kau tak membawa kamera handycam. Bukannya Reporter BAP Attack itu kau ?! Kau biasanya merekami kegiatan dan perjalanan dari negara satu ke negara lainkan?! **Annyeonghasemika BAP News Jung Daehyun imnida.**" Ucap Baekhyun menirukan gaya bicara Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau terobsesi menjadi reporter eoh ?! Taehyung sampai ketularan begitu." Lanjut Baekhyun membuat Daehyun merangkul pundak namja cantiknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak membawa. Kalau aku merekam kegiatanku yang pulang sehari ini, isinya pasti hanya ada kau dan aku karna seharian hanya kau yang bersamaku. Lagipula nanti direkaman setelah dari Jerman langsung Australia. Masalah kepulangan kami keKorea ini tidak dibahas, karna memang tak ada dijadwal. Dan untuk Taehyung, wajarlah. Dia kan anakku. Kekeke" Terang Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham sembari tersenyum.

"Tetaplah menjadi reporter di BAP ATTACK ! Aku akan selalu menontonnya. Dan . . . ah sekali – kali mention aku dan kedua orang tua kita dong di BAP ATTACK. Aku kan pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu sewaktu di EXO Showtime. Sekarang giliranmu. Berani tidak ?!" Tantang Baekhyun membuat Daehyun kembali terkekeh.

"Arra, jika ada kesempatan aku akan menyebutkan keluarga kita berdua. Nanti aku akan menyebutmu, menyebut Hyungku dan BaekBeom Hyung, menyebut Yuri Noona, menyebut kedua orang tuamu dan kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan berani senekat itu. Mana mungkin kau berani menyebut namaku ?! Nama Yuri dan nama kedua Hyung kita. Lalu apa tidak aneh jika kau menyebut dua Appa dan dua Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun tetap tak yakin.

"Ya jelas aku tak mungkin menyebut nama Byun Baekhyun main vocal EXO, itu namanya aku bunuh diri. Bagaimana jika aku menyebutmu dengan 'kau yang ada disana' ?! Orang tuamu kan calon mertuaku, bagaimana jika aku menyebut mereka dengan Abeojin dan Eomonim, Lalu kedua orang tuaku dengan Appa dan Eomma. Kalau untuk kakak – kakak kita, aku cukup menggunakan kata Hyungnimdeul dan Nonna. Bahkan aku akan menyebut Haraboeji dan Halmonie. Bagaimana ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil menoel – noel dagu Baekhyun yang terlihat berfikir.

"Kau yakin Dae ?! Ah arra ! Kalau kau bisa dan berani nekat berkata seperti itu, aku akan semakin yakin jika kau mencintaiku, hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun sembari terkekeh.

"Eyh~ .. apa maksudmu ?! Jadi kau selama ini tak yakin padaku heh ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil mencoba menggelitiki Baekhyun.

"Akh ! Ahahaha .. Dae ! Apaan sih ?! Geli ! Ahhha .. lepas Dae !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun.

"Ahahaha. Makanya jangan pernah meragukan cintaku." Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Nde yeobo~ kekeke. Dae~ kau belum mandi ya ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil merangkul lengan Daehyun dengan manjanya membuat Daehyun gemas melihatnya.

"Sudah. Memang kenapa cantik ?!" Tanya balik Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Aduh ! Jangan memanggilku cantik ! Bohong ! Baju yang kau pakai masih sama dengan baju yang kau pakai sedari pagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik – narik pelan jaket Daehyun.

"Sungguh. Aku sudah mandi tadi pagi dirumahmu. Hahaha~ akh! Aduh ! Kenapa mencubit ?!" Daehyun langsung meringis ketika menggoda Baekhyun malah dicubit oleh Baekhyun.

"Dasar ! Jorok ! Pantas saja bau. Akh~ aduh – aduh lepas Dae !" Baekhyun yang tadinya pura – pura menutup hidungnya gantian meringis karna Daehyun langsung menarik hidungnya.

"Padahal kau bilang kau suka menghirup aroma maskulin tubuhku, terutama saat berkeringat. Tidakkah itu terasa seksi." Goda Daehyun sambil tersenyum genit kearah Baekhyun.

_/Blush !/_

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan ucapan Daehyun dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dia rasa wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"Eyh~ . . . malu eoh ?!" Goda Daehyun sambil menoel – noel dagu Baekhyun.

"Apa sih Dae !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun, tapi . . .

_/CUP !/_

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat Daehyun kembali menyentuh dagunya lalu menariknya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan dan kedua bibir itu saling menyatu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dengan bibir yang masih bertautan dan saling memandang mata satu sama lain. Hingga kemudian mereka sama – sama memejamkan matanya dan akan mulai menggerakan . . .

"EHEMMMM~ . . .!"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek sontak melepaskan diri satu sama lain saat mendengar deheman keras dari beberapa suara.

"Tak tahu malu sekali ciuman ditempat umum. Serasa dunia milik berdua eoh ?!" Sindir Yuri.

"Wae ?! Sepi juga. Tak mungkin ada orang yang melihat." Saut Daehyun.

"Appa pikir aku bukan orang ?! Lalu apa ?! Alien yang terlempar dari tengah – tengah planet MATO dan EXO begitu." Saut V membuat mereka terkekeh melihat cara marah V yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau malaikatku chagi-ah~ . . . !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Eomma~ . . . . !" Ucap V manja sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

_/Grep !/_

Daehyun terkekeh dan mengasak pelan surai V saat V sampai kedalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dasar anak manja. Pikir Daehyun.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara berciuman di jalan juga. Iya ini sedang sepi. Kalau seandainya yang lewat bukan kami bagaimana ?! Kalau Baekhyun jelas sedang menyamar. Sedangkan kau ?!" Ucap Yuri membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kepadanya.

"Benar. Kalau wartawan sekalian tidak apa – apa, biar skandal kalian yang memiliki kekasih lekas terbongkar." Saut Baekbeom.

"Berarti nanti aku yang kena skandal dong ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi. Mana ada yang mengenali Baekhyun dengan penampilan seperti itu." Ucap Baekbeom membuat mereka semua sontak melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Benar juga ya ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya.

"Eh Dae Baek, barusan aku ngobrol dengan Beom-ssi jika-"

"Yur, tak bisakah kau memanggilku Oppa ?! Usiaku itu jauh diatasmu. Permintaanku sejak kita pertama kali berkenalan hanya itu. Aku risih kau terus – terusan memanggilku dengan embel – embel –ssi, kita kan sebentar lagi jadi keluarga. Panggil aku Beomie Oppa juga boleh." Protes Baekbeom memutus ucapan Yuri dan membuat yeoja itu melengos.

"Sorry, sudah kukatakan berkali – kali juga. Aku hanya memanggil Oppa pada orang – orang tertentu. Lagipula apa itu ?! Boemie Oppa ?! Menyebutnya saja membuatku merinding." Tolak Yuri.

"Kenapa kalian malah berdebat soal panggilan seperti orang pacaran saja. Kau tadi mau bicara apa Noona ?!" Saut Daehyun yang membuat Yuri makin melengos.

"Apa kau gila mengataiku berpacaran dengan namja beristri. Jadi begini, rasanya skandal kencan itu hanya akan berimbas pada salah satu diantara kalian jadi aku putuskan jik-"

"Jadi kau berencana membatalkannya ?!" Saut Baekhyun antusias memutus ucapan Yuri.

"Skandal ?! Skandal apa ?!" Ucap V ikut menyaut. V memang tidak tahu karna tadi dia tidur.

"Aiggoooo~ bisakah kalian diam dan dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai berbicara ?!" Ucap Yuri dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"A-ara. Silahkan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Nah karna aku merasa skandal dating hanya akan merugikan satu orang saja. Jadi aku berencana, membuat salah satu dari kalian melakukan dating sedangkan yang lainnya aku usahakan untuk dapat bergabung program We Got Married yang man-"

"MWOOOOOO ?!"

Tae-Ri-Beom langsung menutup telinga mereka saat mendengar paduan suara yang keluar dari main vocal BAPEXO itu.

"Yak ! Kenapa kalian malah berteriak ?! Aku kan belum selesai berbicara !" Omel Yuri.

"Kau gila Yul ?! Masalah dating yang belum terlaksana saja sudah membuatku pusing kau mau menambah masalah dengan memasukan kami dalam program We Got Married. Kau benar – benar ingin menjatuhkan kami eoh ?!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah Yuri.

"Bukan begitu. Aku begini karna aku peduli pada kalian !" Bantah Yuri tak terima.

"PEDULI ?! Kau hanya peduli pada Daehyun, sejak awal kau memang berniat memisahkan kami ! Aku tahu kau masih tak bisa menerima hubungan kami." Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong bahu Yuri.

"Tutup mulutmu ! Jaga ucapanmu ! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu ?!" Ucap Yuri dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi sembari membalas dorongan Baekhyun dan membuat DaeBeomTae langsung tersentak.

"AKU BICARA KENYATAAN !" Teriak Baekhyun.

"KAU BERANI PADAKU ?!" Teriak Yuri sambil menggulung lengan bajunya sebelum mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"WAE ?! APA AKU HARUS TAKUT ?! AKU TAK AKAN TAKUT KARNA KU TAHU KAU ITU SEORANG IBLIS ?!"

"YAK !"

_/PLAAAK !/ /PLETAAKK !/_

"BAEK !" / "YUR !"

DaeBeom langsung sama – sama berteriak saat Baek-Ri tiba – tiba saling mendekat dan mencoba saling memukul dan menyerang satu sama lain tapi endingnya malah . . .

"ADUH ! Hiks~ Hiks~ Appo~ . . . Kepalaku sakit sekali~ . . . HUUAAAAAA~ !"

Baek-Ri langsung mematung diam ditempat saat mereka melihat seorang alien kecil yang tadinya 'nyempil' ditengah – tengah mereka langsung meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya..

V memang tadi langsung berlari ke tengah – tengah Baek-Ri, niatnya sih ingin melerai. Tapi endingnya dia malah dia terkena dua bogem mentah dari tangan kedua orang yang akan dilerai itu.

"Taehyungie, gwenchanayo ?!" Tanya Daehyun khawatir sambil langsung ikut jongkok dan mengelus kepala V.

"Sakit Appa~ . . . Huuaaaaa~ Hiks hiks~ !" Ucap V sambil terisak merajuk.

Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus pelan kepala V dengan tatapan prihatin. Terkesan berlebihan memang, tapi Daehyun sendiri tahu jika V tidak berpura – pura. Dia cukup tau seberapa sakit pukulan Baekhyun karna dia sering mendapatkan pukulan dari tangan cantik itu. Ditambah lagi sebuah pukulan dari Yuri yang tenaganya terkadang melebihi seorang namja. Jadi Daehyun yakin V benar – benar kesakitan sekarang.

"LIHAT ! LIHAT APA AKIBAT YANG KALIAN PERBUAT ?! Kalian jadi menyakiti Taehyung ! Bisa tidak sih kalian berdua akur satu hari saja, HAH ?!" Teriak BaekBeom pada Baek menunduk dan Yuri terlihat membuang pandangannya.

Pertengkaran antara seorang yeoja berkekuatan namja dan seorang yeoja jadi – jadian itu memang terkesan memalukan. Benar – benar terlihat seperti remaja ABG yang tengah berebut namja.

"Sudah Hyung. Taehyung sudah tidak apa – apa." Ucap Daehyun membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Daehyun yang tengah membantu V yang terlihat sesegukan berdiri sembari menghapus air matanya itu berdiri.

"Cih~ berlebihan sekali. Hey setan kecil, namja macam apa kau ?! Begitu saja menangis." Ucap Yuri pada V membuat Baekhyun rasanya kembali mendidih mendengarnya. Jika saja tidak merasakan genggaman tangan Hyungnya yang memberi isyarat untuk diam, dia mungkin akan menjambak rambut yeoja dihadapannya itu hingga rontok.

"TaeTae mianhae. Eomma tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah V dan ikut mengelus kepala V.

"Gwenchanayo Eomma. Tapi Eomma jangan bertengkar terus dengan Ahjumma. Eomma tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Ahjumma itu benar – benar peduli pada kita. Ahjumma menyayangi kita. Percaya padaku." Ucap V membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Yuri yang masih memandang kearah lain.

Yah, dia memang harus mempercayai V. Karna diantara mereka bertiga yang saat ini paling dekat dengan V adalah Yuri. Jadi V pasti mengenal baik perilaku Ahjumma 'kesayangannya' itu.

"Yul, aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi." Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat Yuri menoleh.

"Hmm, santai saja." Ucap Yuri sambil berjalan mendekati V.

"Hah yasudah. Taehyung-ah, ayo kita duluan kakek nenekmu dan member BAP sepertinya sudah sampai didalam." Ucap Yuri sambil menarik kerah kaos belakang V.

"Akh ! Jumma~ tak perlu tarik – tarik juga dong ! Appa Eomma aku duluan ya ! Ahjussi ayo !" teriak – teriak V heboh yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ingat. Ini tempat umum. Kalau mau bermesraan tahan sampai Daehyun pulang dari Australia. Jangan buat skandal dulu sebelum direncanakan secara matang. Aku sarankan kalian menerima rencana tentang dating atau WGM itu, ini juga untuk hubungan kalian kedepan. Aku duluan. Hey Yul ! Kau itu mau membunuh keponakanmu sendiri eoh ?!" Ucap Baekbeom sambil mengikuti Yuri yang terlihat tengah mencekek V. -_-

"Dae~ ... Apa kau setuju dengan usul tentang rencana ini semua ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang kini merangkul pundaknya dan mulai berjalan.

"Molla, aku rasa imbasnya akan sangat menakutkan pada karir kita Baek." Ucap Daehyun dengan ekspresi berfikir.

"Pastilah. Menurutmu siapa ya yang akan dijadikan korban dalam masalah ini ?! Kalau masalah dating menurutku sepertinya aku." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Baek ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Kau seperti tak kenal Yuri saja. Dia itu 1000x jauh menyayangimu daripada aku. Mana mungkin dia mengorbankanmu. Mana pernah dia memarahimu. Tapi padaku ?! Tingkahnya seperti ibu tiri saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"Mungkin karna dia pernah menjadi kakakku. Dia juga menyayangimu Baek. Berhenti berfikiran negatif padanya. Cara dia mengerjaimu tak ada apa – apanya dibanding cara dia menyiksa Taehyung. Tapi untung saja Taehyung itu tipe anak yang kurang ajar, jadi disiksa separah apapun olehnya, Taehyung masih hidup sampai sekarang. Hahaha." Ucap Daehyun sambil tertawa.

"Kau pikir anakku apa ?! Kurang ajar sekali mengatai anak sendiri kurang ajar. Hahaha. Tapi memang, mereka lucu." Ucap Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha. Tapi Baek, menurutmu jika membuat skandal sebaiknya dengan siapa ?! Seagensi atau diluar agensi ?!" Tanya Daehyun membuat Baekhyun langsung memasang ekspresi berfikir.

"Kalau seagensi kau dengan NaHyun-ssi saja bagaimana ?! Aku kan sudah kenal baik dengannya." Usul Baekhyun.

"Eyh~ kenapa Nahyun ?! Jangan, dia bahkan belum sepenuhnya debut. Kasian karirnya. Lagipula sudah ada yang dekat dengannya." Ucap Daehyun.

"Dekat dengan siapa ?! Youngjae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kepo deh !" Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Akh, sakit ! Lalu siapa jika bukan NaHyun ?! SunHwa Noona ?! Ah aku tau Hyosung Noona eoh ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis jari Daehyun lalu menyipitkan mata sipitnya dan menatap tajam kearah Daehyun yang terlihat memutar malas bola matanya.

"Wae ?! Aku tidak ada apa – apa dengan mereka. Mereka semua hanya seorang Noona bagiku. Apalagi SunHwa Noona. Kau tahu kan kita sama – sama dari Busan. Kau tahu sendiri betapa dekatnya dia dengan Yuri Noona." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau SunHwa Noona aku sudah percaya karna Yuri sudah menjelaskan padaku. Tapi kalau Hyosung Noona ?! Sampai gandeng – gandengan tangan begitu apa namanya heh ?!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang semakin didekatkan kearah wajah Daehyun.

"Ya Tuhan Baek, kami tidak bergandengan. Fans saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Tangan kami hanya saling bersentuhan tidak saling menggenggam seperti yang kau lihat." Terang Daehyun.

Baekhyun memang sedikit sensitif jika sudah menyangkut Leader dari Secret yang merupakan sunbaenya itu. Dulu Baekhyun sempat cemburu pada SunHwa karna begitu banyaknya moment mereka yang Baekhyun lihat di Youtube, tapi setelah mengenal SunHwa, Baekhyun mulai biasa saja.

Namun beberapa bulan yang lalu Baekhyun menemukan sebuah foto saat BAP dan Secret tengah foto bersama saat diThailand tahun 2012 lalu yang memperlihatkan dia yang berdiri dibelakang Hyosung itu terlihat saling bergenggaman tangan. Daehyun akui saat itu tangan mereka memang bersentuhan, tapi tidak bertautan seperti yang beberapa orang pikirkan.

"Molla. Kau bohongi juga mana kutahu." Ucap Baekhyun ngeyel.

"Hasst kau ini. Kecemburuanmu tak masuk akal Baek. Aku memang pernah digosipkan dengannya. Aku memang pernah 'dekat' dengannya tapi kami tak pernah pacaran. Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku bergandengan tangan dengan sunbae. Kau sendiri juga sering bergandengan tangan dengan . . . dengan Taeyeon sunbae. Yah aku melihatmu menggandeng tangan Taeyeon sunbae saat SMTown, mencari kesempatan dengan cara membuat moment dengan idolamu eoh ?!"

_/Pletak !/_

"Aw ! Kenapa malah memukulku ?!" Protes Daehyun saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih ?! Kan setiap ending SMTown memang kami semua saling bergandengan tangan. Aku gandengan dengan member EXO atau artis namja lain kau mengataiku kegenitan. Lalu saat aku pindah kebagian yeoja, kau mengataiku cari kesempatan. Kau tau aku gay jadi mana mungkin aku mencari kesempatan pada yeoja. Hasst jinja ! Apa maumu Kekemato Pabbo~ !" Bantah Baekhyun sambil menarik pipi Daehyun.

"Akh ! Aduh Baek, bisa tidak sih kau itu tidak menyakitiku sehari saja ?! Yasudah. Lalu siapa ?! Kalau kau, bagaimana kalau dengan Jinri?! Kalau dengan Jinri kan aman." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun memasang ekspresi aneh.

"Sulli ?! Aman karna kau mengenalnya ?! Yang benar saja. Aku tak pernah ada moment dengannya selain diSMTown week dulu. Lagipula dia kan juga baru saja terkena skandal dengan Choiza sunbae. Tidak akan ada yang percaya. Belum lagi F(x) juga akan comeback sebentar lagi. Jangan buat F(x) terlibat skandal dulu. Cukup masalalu Suho Hyung dan Krystal saja yang hampir terungkap." Terang Baekhyun membuat Daehyun akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"Ah nde. Masalah Suho Hyung dan Krystal yang digosipkan pernah pacaran itu ya. Lalu dengan siapa dong ?! Bagaimana jika dari luar agensi kita ?! Tapi siapa ya ?! Hmm . . . ah bagaimana deng Jung SooNeul ?! Kau kan pernah digosipkan berpacaran dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"What ?! Yuri maksudmu ?! Aku harus pura – pura berpacaran dengan Yuri ?! Ogah !" Tolak Baekhyun mentah - mentah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berpacaran dengan Yuri Noona. Kau hanya berpura – pura memiliki pacar bernama Jung SooNeul." Ucap Daehyun.

"Hasst jinjja, sebenarnya siapa Ulzzang bernama Jung SooNeul itu, kenapa aku bisa digosipkan dengannya. Padahal saat itu aku ke Namsan Tower dengan Yuri, apa wajah Yuri mirip dengan Ulzzang bernama Jung SooNeul itu ?!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Pada awal bulan Februari lalu Baekhyun pernah 'khilaf' jalan berdua dengan Yuri saat dia tengah bertengkar dengan Daehyun dan endingnya Yuri mengajaknya menenangkan diri ke Namsan Tower. Tapi sayangnya penyamarannya kurang begitu baik hingga ada fans yang memergoki mereka berdua. Untung saja fans tak berhasil mengambil foto mereka berdua. Tapi yang dia herankan kenapa beberapa hari kemudian ada banyak artikel tersebar yang mengatakan dia tengah berkencan dengan Ulzzang bernama Jung SooNeul.

Dia memang tengah berkencan. Dia memang berkencan dengan orang bermarga Jung. Tapi namanya Jung Daehyun, bukan Jung SooNeul SooNeul itu. Namanya saja terasa asing ditelingannya. Lalu apa wajahnya mirip dengan Yuri, karna wajah Yuri memang memiliki wajah yang terkesan seperti Ulzzang kalau sedang dalam pose kalem / saat menjadi Jung SeHyun 'MODE ON' (?)

"Lalu bagaimana Baek ?! Aku jadi ikut pusing. Apa harus aku yang harus terlibat skandal dating dengan artis SM?!" Ucap Daehyun.

"Kau ?! Dating dengan artis SM ?! Nugu ?! Lee Serine eoh ?! Si Kasper maksudmu ?! Dia bukan artis SM, lebih tepatnya belum. Jadi apa kau berharap dibuatkan gosip dengan mantan kekasihmu yang hampir debut itu ?! Oke, boleh saja. Tapi langkahi dulu mayatku !"

_/Glek !/_

Daehyun langsung menegak kasar ludahnya saat Baekhyun langsung berbicara dengan ekspresi wajah marah.

"A-anya. Bukan begitu. Bukan dengan Ellen juga. Dengan SeoHyun SNSD mungk-"

/Pletak !/

"Awh ! Apa sih Baek pukul pukul terus ?!" Protes Daehyun saat Baekhyun kembali memukulnya.

"Pintar ya pilih yang cantik. Apa maksudmu menyebut menyebut Seo Noona ?! Kau berharap digosipkan dengan member SNSD ?! Seleramu terlalu tinggi. Aku juga mau digosipkan dengan member SNSD. Atau jangan – jangan kau benar – benar menyukainya hah ?! Tak cukupkah kau membuatku marah karna melihat foto fantaken kau yang menatap kearahnya. Hih ! Hih ! Hih !" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil mencubit – cubit lengan Daehyun.

"A-aduh Baek ! Apa – apaan sih ?! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Dan aku tak pernah menatapnya. Hanya kebetulan melirik dan kesorot kamera." Bantah Daehyun.

"Apa bedanya ?! Dasar ganjen !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan membelakangi Daehyun.

"Baek~ . . ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Lalu siapa yang ikut We Got Married ?!" Tanya Daehyun dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Hasst, kalau WGM mah mustahil Dae. Mana mungkin kita secepat itu bisa ikut WGM ?! Jadi tenang saja." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Baek, kau tak lupa kan siapa yang nanti akan jadi sutradara dalam sandiwara kita ?! Kau tak lupa kan jika Yuri Noona itu tak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya. Dan kau juga tak lupa kan jika kau pernah berkata jika WGM itu sudah secara resmi menjalin kerja sama dengan SM. Kau tak lupa kan jika WGM Global saat ini dua – duanya artis SM. Kau juga tak mungkin lupa kan siapa Han Yuri dimata petinggi SM ?! Yuri Noona itu sudah menyusup ke TS, SM dan sekarang BigHits. Kau tak lupa semua itu kan My Baby Bunny Baekkie. Dan jangan bilang kau tak tahu jika kekayaan Yuri Noona yang sangat banyak yang bahkan aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Dia bisa melakukan apapun dengan uangnya. Belum lagi yeoja itu pintar sekali berbicara dan merayu orang."

"OMO OMO OMO ! Aku lupa Dae~ bagaimana ini ?! Aaaaa~ sebenarnya yeoja itu siapa sih ?! Apa benar dia simpanan petinggi SM. Tapi simpanan siapa ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil langsung menutup mulutnya yang berteriak heboh dan membuat Daehyun menatap malas kearahnya.

"Hey hey hey, aku tak serius dengan ucapan simpanan petinggi SM itu, dia bukan simpanan siapapun. Dia itu masih terjebak diantara Yongnam Hyung dan Hyungku. Tapi jika kita sampai melakukan kedua hal bodoh itu. Kita harus mencari yeoja yang sama – sama kenal kita atau setidaknya mengetahui hubungan kita, jadi dia tidak akan terkejut saat diajak bekerjasama." Ucap Daehyun membuat mereka sama – sama terdiam sesaat untuk sama – sama berfikir.

"Benar katamu. Lalu siapa Dae ?! Kalau bisa jangan terlalu banyak melibatkan pihak – pihak luar." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah molla. Aku bingung. Yasudah kalau begitu, kita pasrahkan saja pada Yuri Noona dan yang lainnya." Ucap Daehyun sambil kembali menggandeng Baekhyun untuk berjalan.

"Hah ! Tapi sungguh Dae, kalau Yuri yang menentukan, endingnya pasti aku yang jadi korbannya." Ucap Baekhyun lemas membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"Tenang. Aku selalu disampingmu Baby." Ucap Daehyun sambil mempererat tautan tangan mereka.

"Tapi sungguh Dae~ . . . perasaanku mulai tak enak. Apa tak ada cara lain untuk menutupi hubungan kita ?! Haruskah skandal kita berpacaran dengan yeoja dan WGM?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir. Jujur dia tidak mau kalau sampai dia yang dijadikan 'korban'. Tapi entah kenapa, dia sendiri malah sangat yakin jika 'korbannya' nanti adalah dia sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan ?! Skandal kita sendiri ?! Apa kau pikir mereka akan menerima hubungan kita ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Molla. Tapi HYUN family shipper kan lumayan banyak Dae diluaran sana. Aku pernah membaca fanfiction tentang HYUN family, tentang kita. Banyak juga editan gambar tentang kita. Lalu kau ingat mention – mention ditwitter tadi. Mereka bahkan menyebutku 'Daehyun wife' berarti mereka setuju jika aku menjadi istrimu." Ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Hahaha. Kau masih suka membaca fanfiction ternyata. Itu hanya kerjaan para fansgirl yang mengeshipkan kita. Dan menurutku itu lucu. Mereka sangat luar biasa bisa mengeshipkan kita tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Mata mereka dalam mencari moment kita cukup jeli. Mereka sepertinya bisa membaca kode – kode tersembunyi antara kita. Kekeke." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh.

"Anya. Aku sudah tak pernah membaca fanfic lagi. Kebetulan saja aku mensearching nama kita dan menemukan sebuah fanfiction itu. Nah itu kau tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya ?! Toh diluaran sana aku sudah digosipkan gay jugakan ?!" Ucap Daehyun menumpali.

"Ya kau pantas dikatai gay ?! Hla aku ?! Lalu coba kau pikir perasaan para DaeJae dan ChanBaek shipper, apa mereka akan menerima hubungan kita ?! Karna secara kasat mata yang terlihat real itu adalah Aku dengan Youngjae dan kau dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Belum lagi orang – orang normal diluaran sana. Kau tahukan hubungan kita ini masih tabu. Kau siap dicerca habis – habisan oleh mereka karna hubungan kita yang bisa dibilang menyimpang ini." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Begitukah ?!" Ucap Baekhyun lesu.

"Eh Dae tunggu dulu, kalau begitu berarti secara langsung kau bilang kalau kita tidak normal ya ?! Yah, hubungan kita memang tak normal. Dan kau benar lagi. Jika mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita, bisa – bisa kita ditentang habis – habisan, kita bisa dibash dan kita akan dipaksa berpis- . . . ANDWE ! AKU TAK MAU BERPISAH DENGANMU ! SHIRREO SHIRREO SHIRREO ! Hiks~"

_/Grep/_

Baekhyun yang sepertinya tersadar satu hal langsung berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluk Daehyun sembari terisak. Mendadak dia takut jika dia dipaksa untuk berpisah dengan Daehyun.

Sedangkan Daehyun yang merasakan betapa eratnya pelukan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Baekhyun sembari membelai surai hitamnya. Mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun lewat sentuhan dan nyanyian (Proposal by Noel) . . .

_**You don't have to cry ...**_

[Kamu tidak perlu menangis]

_**Uljimarayo~ ... Gogael deureobwayo~ Ijen useobwayo~ ...**_

[Jangan menangis ... angkat wajahmu dan tersenyumlah]

_**I will make you smile ...**_

[Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum]

_**Haebongman julgeyo~ Eonjena geudae gyeoteseo~ oo~ yeongwonhi~ ...**_

[Aku hanya akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan dengan berada disampingmu selamanya]

_**Don't be afraid ... Madu jal doel goeyeyo~ ...**_

[Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik – baik saja]

"Masa bodoh tentang masalah itu. Yang penting aku bahagia bersamamu Baek. Hidup dan hubungi ini kita yang menjalani. Percaya padaku, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Daehyun seusai menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu, membuat Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Daehyun yang juga tengah melihatnya itu tersenyum.

"Aaaa~ Dae ! Itu kan lagu yang kau nyanyikan untukku saat kau memintaku kepada kedua orang tuaku . !" Teriak Baekhyun histeris membuat Daehyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau masih ingat ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil kembali membelai surai Baekhyun.

"Nde ! Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari yang paling bersejarah untuk hubungan kita diawal tahun ini. Bahkan aku sampai menangis saat menonton video saat kau menjadi guest di Lee Sora's Music Square dan menyanyikan lagu itu. Aku jadi teringat saat kau menyanyikan itu sembari berjongkok didepanku dan berhasil membuatku menangis didepan banyak orang. Puas kau ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan perut Daehyun.

"Akh ! Wae ?! Kenapa mencubit ?! Kau pikir saat itu aku tak grogi ?! Aku stress sendiri jika ingat hari itu, bagaimana dengan PD'nya aku melakukan itu didepan orang tuamu dan keluarga besarku. Hahaha. Aku saat menyanyikan itu diacara radio itu saja sampai tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku karna aku juga teringat hari itu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Eh Baek, kalau kau menonton video saat aku menjadi guest saat itu, berarti kau juga tahu semua pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang aku jawab dong ?!" Lanjut Daehyun sembari menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja. Saat ditanya pertanyaan **'Apakah ada yang kau lihat pertama kali dari seorang yoeja ?'** Kau menjawab ADA, yaitu tangannya. Saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau lihat pertama kali itu adalah tangannya. Kau menyukai orang yang memiliki jari tangan yang cantik, sedikit kecil, ramping (kurus) dan putih kan ?!" Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun kembali terkekeh dan langsung meraih jemari Baekhyun.

"Eoh, aku pertama kali memang selalu memandang tangannya. Dan jemari tanganmu ini memang tipe idealku. Kurus, putih, kecil dengan kuku yang sangat cantik." Ucap Daehyun sambil memainkan jemari Baekhyun.

"Eyh~ aku bukan yeoja Dae !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangannya.

"Tapi wajah dan jari tanganmu bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja yang ada diseluruh dunia." Rayu Daehyun membuat Baekhyun langsung mencibir mendengarnya.

"Eyh~ kenapa kau mencibir ?! Aku serius tidak bohong. Kau pasti juga menontonkan, saat aku ditanya **'apakah ada panggilan khusus dengan pasangan (ketika sedang berkencan) ?' **dan aku bilang TIDAK. Aku bilang jika kekasihku hanya memanggil namaku dan aku memanggil kekasihku juga dengan namanya saja. Bukankah selama ini memang begitu ?! Kau selalu memanggilku Daehyun dan aku selalu memanggilmu Baekhyun. Kita tidak seperti pasangan lain yang selalu memanggil dengan panggilan khusus, kecuali pada saat – saat tertentu tentunya. Benar bukan ?!" Ucap Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Eoh Dae ! Bahkan Sora-ssi saja sampai herankan, malah sempat menggoda untuk memanggil dengan kata 'Toki-yah' (Bunny), membuatku teringat saat kau menggodaku dengan panggilan 'My Baby BUNNY Baekkie' yang aneh itu. Hehehe. Gomapta Kekemato !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari kembali memeluk Daehyun.

"Everything for you Baek!" Ucap Daehyun sembari membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Eh Dae, aku membuat Instagram hlu. Kau buat juga dong .. masak dari semua member BAP yang tak punya hanya kau sendiri. Nanti kita saling follow." Ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba sembari melepas pelukannya, membuat Daehyun mau tak mau terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau yakin berani memfollowku ?! Kalau kau berani memfollowku duluan, aku akan membuat saat ini juga." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun langsung terdiam.

"Molla. Kalau begitu kau saja yang memfollowku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Enak saja, kenapa jadi aku yang memfollow. Aku cukup menggunakan twitter. Weibo saja jarang aku gunakan. Lagipula akan mencurigakan jika kita membuat IG secara bersamaan. Apalagi saling follow. Ada angin apa member BAP dan EXO saling follow. Kalaupun ada paling Himchan Hyung dan Suho hyung. Kalau mereka yang saling follow tak akan ada yang curiga. Sedangkan kalau kita ?! Apa kata dunia .. hahaha. Nanti aku menstalk IGmu lewat twitterku kan bisa. Kalau kau mau buka twitter, kau bisa meminjam akunku, tapi hanya untuk melihat jangan dipakai aneh – aneh." Ucap Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Yasudah deh kalau begitu Dae. Hah, Dae~ .. kalau aku pikir – pikir hubungan kita kenapa seribet ini, rumit sekali . . it's complicated .. ibaratnya itu Complicated Love Story (*uhuk ! .)." Ucap Baekhyun kembali membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"Karna hubungan kita lain daripada yang lain. Tapi menurutku, asal kita berdua mau sama – sama berjuang. Aku yakin tak ada yang tak mungkin Baek. Percayalah pada takdir. Aku percaya Takdir tak akan memisahkan kita." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Love you kekemato !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendongak kearah Daehyun sembari tersenyum memamerkan eyesmilenya.

"Love you to my shiners !" Jawab Daehyun ikut tersenyum hingga mereka berpandangan sesaat sebelum Daehyun mencium singkat kening Baekhyun.

_CHU~ !_

"Kekemato ?! Hehehe. Kau yang berasal dari MATO. Ahahaha. Tidakkah itu lucu Dae ?!" Celoteh Baekhyun tiba - tiba.

"Eoh. Ahahaha. Eh kau suka mengcover aeygo Cheon Songyi bukan ?! Jadi kalau aku adalah Jung MinJoon yang yang berasal dari MATO, maka kau adalah Byun Songyi yang berasal dari EXO. Ahahaha. Yah, memang lucu. Yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita segera menyusul yang lain Baek." Ucap Daehyun sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan.

"Baek, jika Do MinJoon percaya jika Cheon Songyi adalah takdirnya. Maka aku percaya kau adalah takdirku." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya sembari tersenyum samar.

_**You're my destiny geudaen~ ..**_

(Kau adalah Takdirku, sayang)

_**You're my destiny geudaen~ ..**_

(Kau adalah Takdirku, sayang)

_**You're my everything~ .. Byeonhaji anhneun geon~ ..**_

(Kau adalah segalanya untukku .. Tak akan pernah berubah)

_**Geudaereul hyanghan naui sarang ibnida~ ...**_

(Beginilah caraku mencintaimu)

Baekhyun tersenyum samar saat mendengar Daehyun yang berjalan sembari menggandengnya itu tiba – tiba menyanyikan lagu **My Destiny** (Takdirku) milik LYN, yang merupakan Ost dari Drama 'You who came from star'. Dan saat Daehyun menyelesaikan beberapa bait lagu itu, dia langsung menyambung untuk melanjutkannya.

_**You're the one my love geudaen~ ..**_

(Kau adalah satu – satunya cintaku, sayang)

_**You're the one my love geudaen~ ..**_

(Kau adalah satu – satunya cintaku, sayang)

_**You're my delight of all ..**_

_**Sesangi byeonhaedo ..**_

(Bahkan jika semua berubah)

_**Geudae man saranghaneun nareul anayo~ ..**_

(Apakah kau akan mengerti diriku yang selalu mencintaimu)

"Tentu saja aku mengerti." Ucap Daehyun sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum.

"Eh – eh Dae ! Kau tahu jika Taehyung menyukai LYN sunbae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eoh, aku tahu. Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya untuk LYN sunbae di sebuah backstage acara music kan ?! Dia berkata kalau dia ingin bisa dekat dengan LYN sunbae." Jawab Daehyun.

"Nde ! Lucu dan berani sekali ya uri Taehyung. Kekeke." Ucap Baekhyun sembari terkekeh dan membuat Daehyun ikut terkekeh sembari terus merangkulnya memasuk area Airport.

"Yeobo~ poppo !" Ucap Daehyun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun.

"YAK ! Shirreo !" Tolak Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun dan mendorong wajah Daehyun untuk menjauh dan berlari mendahului Daehyun.

"Yak Baek ! Kau mau kemana ?! Kenapa meninggalku ?!" Teriak Daehyun pada Baekhyun yang berlari kecil sembari memutar - mutarkan dressnya -_-

"Kejar aku yeobo~ *wink !" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja sembari tersenyuman menggoda dan melakukan wink kearah Daehyun.

"Aiggo~ mulai nakal ya ! Awas saja sampai tertangkap. Ahahaha !" Ucap Daehyun sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha .. Come- . . . eh ?! Kyaaaaa~ !"

/Bruk !/

"Eh ?!"

Daehyun yang tadinya akan mulai berlari mengejar Baekhyun langsung mematung dan menepuk jidatnya begitu melihat Baekhyun tadinya tertawa sembari berjalan mundur itu tiba - tiba kembali jatuh dan terjungkal !

"Astaga BAEK !" Teriak Daehyun sambil berlari menghampiri Baekhyun kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek gwenchani ?!" Tanya Daehyun sembari berjongkok .

"Appo ! Sakit ! Huaaa~ !" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Iyakah ?! Sini aku bantu berdiri." Ucap Daehyun sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"SHIRREO !" Tolak Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Lalu ?! Kau tak mungkin terus - terusan duduk di tanah kan ?!" Ucap Daehyun bingung dengan penolakan Baekhyun.

"Gendong~ . . . . !" Rajuk Baekhyun manja sembari tersenyum dan merntangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mwo ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (again) -_-**

**.**

**Anyeong HYUNers . . . . . !**

**Apa kabar ?! Long Time no See** (di FF ini .. hehehe)

Sebelumnya "MINAL AIDZIN FAL FAIDZIN" Jumma minta maaf jika selama jadi author Jumma banyak salah :( ..

Sini sungkem satu - satu dulu .. *eh ?!

Noh Part 4 keluar ! Tapi endingnya belum jadi tamat -_-

Sebenarnya ini cuma mau Jumma facebook .. mengingat gak sampe END .. tapi berhubung pada minta dipublish di FFn juga, yaudah Jumma copast kesini juga ..

Tolong hargai pengorbanan Jumma kali ini ya .. :(

Gegara karna gak pulkam – pulkam Jumma akhirnya pilih **ngetik ulang di Note HP terus diCoPas** ..

**Kebayang gak tuh kritingnya ini jari ngetik 6ribu word** .. lembur dari kemarin ! Sampai hape panas minta dimasukin ke Kulkas.

(Makanya chat – chat kalian di BBM dan WA kemarin Jumma abaikan, sibuk ngetik sih !)

**Gimana – gimana – gimana pendapat kalian tentang Chap ini gimana ?!**

Kurang apa ?! Jangan bilang panjang .. karna jawabannya emang IYA -_- !

Tapi ngertiin dong ya ! NGETIKNYA PAKE HAPE ! :(

* * *

**FAKTA / RUMOR :**

**FAKTA PART 3 : **

1 ) Fact : **Kue ulang tahun Baekhyun awalnya Sehunlah yang mengupload duluan sebelum Chanyeol menguploadnya. ****Namun beberapa jam kemudian Chanyeol menghapusnya**

2 ) Fact : **Ibu Chanyeol mendekor Vivapolo untuk merayakan hari anak, yang jatuh tanggal 5 Mei. **Bukan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun :) Tapi kalau iya juga gak apa .. sekalian ^^

3 ) Fact : **Sebelum debut Chanyeol memiliki twitter .. dia menonaktifkan twitternya saat akan debut.**

**FAKTA PART 4**

1 ) Fact,** Daehyun punya kebiasaan berkata seolah - olah dia adalah reporter saat kesorot kamera** dan kebiasaannya itu menurun ke V.

2 ) Fact, **saat di BAP ATTACK Taipei - Daehyun :**

Pada menit ke 10 : 08. Dimana ayamnya itu tinggal 1 terus si Daehyun kayak bagi - bagiin rata dikit - dikit gitu .. Dia sebutin satu - satu siapa aja yang dia kasih ..

- Hyungnim-deul (lebih dari 1 hyung) kamu mendapat sedikit pertama,

- Noonim (Noonanim (?)) juga mendapat sedikit.

- Eomeonim juga mendapat sedikit.

- Harboenim juga mendapat sedikit. Halmoenim juga mendapat sedikit.

- Dan kamu yang 'disana' (?), kamu juga mendapat sedikit.

- Dan eomma, anda sedang menontonkan ? Eomma juga juga mendapat sedikit. Appa juga.

(Tuh Baek, si Kekemato nepati janjinya ^)

3 ) Rumor, **Gosipnya Daehyun mau ikut WGM** sama Jiyeon T-ara. Tapi molla, kayaknya nggak deh. Kalo iya lucu juga kali ya, pengen lihat cara Dae merlakuin ceweknya. Kkekeke

4 ) Fact, **Kim NaHyun adalah Trainee TS Ent**. Dia pernah berpartisipasi dalam beberapa MV B.A.P dan SECRET. (termasuk MV 1004)

5 ) Fact, **Daehyun dekat dengan SECRET SunHwa**, mereka sama - sama dari Busan. Kalau Daehyun adalah Busan WonBin maka SunHwa adalah Busan Kim TaeHee.

6 ) Fact / Rumor, **Daehyun dan SECRET Hyosung pernah digosipkan pacaran**. Mereka pernah tertangkap kamera bergandengan tangan saat di Thailand tahun 2012.

7 ) Fact, saat ending **SMTown di Baekhyun dan Taeyeon pernah beberapa kali berdiri bersebelahan dan bergandengan tangan. **:(

*sakitnya tuh disini * tunjuk dada DaeV dan para SHINErs

photo id="11" /photo id="12" /

8 ) Fact, **Baek-Li / Baekhyun Sulli memiliki moment bersama di SMTown week**. Masalah kedekatan Daehyun dan Sulli itu merupakan salah satu bagian di cerita 2 3 we are ONE Family Yes Sir !

9 ) Rumor, **Gosipnya Sustal (Suho - Krystal) dulunya pernah pacaran**.

10 ) Fact / Rumor, **pada bulan Februari - Maret dulu Baekhyun pernah dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Ulzzang bernama Jung SooNeul. Katanya mereka kepergok oleh fans di Namsan Tower.** Banyak artikel yang menyebarkan berita ini. Tapi Yuri pribadi sampai sekarang belum nemu 'wujud' Ulzzang bernama Jung SooNeul. Kalian ada yang tau ?!

(Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, waktu Baekyeon diconfirmasi ma SM kalo mereka pacaran kan udah 4 bulan, berarti juga dibulan - bulan Februari itu dong. Lalu kenapa Baekhyun bisa kepergok jalan ma cewek lain ?! Ah molla .. DUNIA INI PANGGUNG SANDIWARA *SingSong -_-)

11 ) Fact, **Kasper member Play The Siren (Grup yang debut baru - baru ini dibawah naungan SM Ent jalur Indie) adalah teman Daehyun sewaktu di Nataraja Academy. Nama aslinya Lee Serine**.

GOSIPnya, **dia merupakan mantan kekasih Daehyun yang dimaksud Daehyun dalam Beatles Code. Mereka berpacaran sekitar 20hari karna terkendala bahasa. Kasper itu keturunan Korea - Amerika.**

Kalau mau tahu orangnya, buka aja twitter Daehyun, baru - baru ini Daehyun ngefollow dia. Cantik banget ! *dicekek Baek .. wkwkwk

12 ) Fact, **Daehyun pernah tertangkap kamera tengah melihat / menatap SNSD Seohyun diending acara music.**

13 ) Fact, **Baekhyun dan beberapa member EXO lainnya pernah membaca FF Yaoi tentang diri mereka**, hahaha.

14 ) Fact, diambil dari **140317 Lee Sora's Music Square** :

- **Saat ada sesi tanya jawab :**

DJ : **Ketika kamu melihat seorang wanita. Pasti ada yang pertama kali kamu lihat. Ya atau tidak ?**

DaeHyun : Ya.

DJ : Bagaimana denganmu Daehyun ?

Daehyun : Aku melihat tangannya

DJ : Tangannya ?

Daehyun : Ya, **jari yang cantik .. sedikit kecil, ramping dan putih. Tangan seperti itulah yang aku suka**.

DJ : ah tanganku tidak seperti itu. Jadi kamu melihat jari tangan yang cantik, ramping dan putih.

Daehyun : Ya benar.

(Cieeeee~ mentang - mentang tangan binimya cantik -_-)

.

DJ : Pertanyaan kedua , kamu bisa memaafkan kekasihmu jika dia sesekali membohongimu ?

Daehyun : Tidak.

DJ : Daehyun ?!

Daehyun : aku rasa aku belum pernah mengalaminya. Jadi tidak terpikir olehku. -_-

.

DJ : Pertanyaan terakhir, **Ada panggilan yang benar - benar ingin aku dengarkan ketika aku berkencan ?**

Daehyun : Tidak.

DJ : Daehyun tidak ?

Daehyun : Aku pikir aku tidak pernah berfikir sesuatu tentang itu.

DJ : (Jadi dia memanggilmu) 'Daehyun' begitu ?

Daehyun : Ya. Seperti mendapat panggilan khusus atau sesuatu seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu.

DJ : Lalu, bagaimana kamu memanggil pacarmu ?! Apakah kamu memanggil namanya atau apa ?!

Daehyun : Ya, aku hanya memanggil namanya.

DJ : Mungkin (kau bisa memanggilnya dengan) Toki-ah ?! (Rabbit / Bunny)

Daehyun : Hahahaha. (Daehyun ketawa)

- **Daehyun menyanyikan lagu Proposal** (Lagu yang berisi tentang melamar seseorang) **milik NOEL**. Suaranya CETAR banget ! Dia nyanyi sambil senyum -senyum gitu.

15 ) Fact, **Baekhyun sering mengcover atau meniru gaya Cheon Songyi** dan **Daehyun pernah dua kali meniru gaya Do MinJoon**.

Pertama, saat disuruh berakting di MTV Taiwan Idol in Asia (Daehyun jadi Do MinJoon, HimChan jadi Cheon Songyi)

Kedua, saat di BAP ATTACK ! TAEPEI pada menit 05 : 10 .. dia manggil - manggil Songyi dengan backgroud lagu My Destiny yang dinyanyikan sama Youngjae.

16 ) Fact , **V menyukai **(mengagumi kali ya)** LYN, penyanyi Ost. My Destiny** .. ada disebuah backstage dia mengatakan itu .. dia ingin memberi permen untuk LYN sunbae dan V inget dekat dengan LYN -_- (Kaggak emak kagak bapak kagak anak doyan tante - tante semua -_-

.

.

.

**Oh ya, hari ini EXO manggung di Xian, China .. terus BAP manggung di Hongkong Best of Best sama SNSD -_- (Ciee~ DaeYeon ketemuan -_-)**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Untuk kalian yang tak hanya membaca tapi juga meLIKE dan Coment di Part 3 kemarin.**

**chensing, Novnov, Kimyori95, EganimEXO, Park Hyun In, Daebaekshipper, Tyahra Lau, Zahee, 0706, LynKim, Ulfaaadn, Indah Byunjungkim, Hayya adjalah, Zhiecho, DBSJYJ, Elsa94, Kim Tria, Ohmydeer, BJooXero, Rizkivia, Lulu Auren, DesiiDesmin, Laxyovrds, Inggit, GGranie, Byun92, Byunbaekkie, RTY, Maknaevisual, July, Nur991fah, VsiUkePolos, LeeKwangSoo, Ssonyoung, ChanKwonniess1, Yerizel98, Oh chaca, Ameliamrns, HyunieYunnie, NaturalCandy1994, JJadinn, L, Jung ie, Jun Kiehopiejong, ChanYunwoo, Rirarin, RaHae AngElFishy Dae , Flenkyu juga untuk Para GUEST **(Kasih nama ya Dear~ . . biar Jumma kenal ma kalian .. tapi setidaknya kalian lebih baik dari para SiDer-nim -_- kekeke *peace !)

* * *

**DAN UNTUK SATU ORANG 'GUEST' diantara beberapa GUEST **(siapa pun aja yang ngrasa) :

Saya pribadi gak tau apa motif kamu baca FF abal saya ini .. sejak awal anda comentar tidak pernah menyantumkan identitas asli atau palsu .. :)

pertama anda bilang FF ini gak masuk akal dan semakin gak jelas (ya , karna ini imajinasi saya) ..

Lalu makin kesini mulai mengkritik 'Gaya penulisan' saya ! Setiap author memiliki ciri KHAS tersendiri .. saya memang tak suka FF yang berat makanya saya bikin semua rata - rata ada sisi humornya ..

Saya tidak tahu siapa anda tapi saya sangat berminat kenal dengan anda .. ada baiknya anda mengkritik saya secara langsung secara detail agar saya bisa memperbaiki FF yang abal, gak jelas, dan gak masuk akal ini (bisa kontak saya lewat PM)

Maaf belum bisa menjadi author yang baik , menulis FF hanya untuk selingan saya saja .. tapi MAKASIH ! Jeongmal kamsahamnida .. walau anda tidak pernah sekalipun memberi komentar baik, tapi anda selalu mengikuti FF ini dari awal ^^ (Buktinya rutin ngereview gitu ^^)

Mianhae jika kata - kata saya menyingung :( .. Saya akan menjadikan komentar anda sebagai motivasi kok .. *bow ! :)

* * *

**Makasih juga untuk kalian yang udah review di Facebook, BBm, WA, Twitter, SMS dan yang lainnya .. mian gak bisa sebut satu persatu.**

Dan Special buat kalian **para "ChanBaek" dan "DaeJae" shipper yang berbaik hati mampir dan membaca Fanfic DaeBaek / HYUN Family** ini ..

**Mianhae & Saranghae ! ^^**

* * *

Last part bakal Jumma publish saat Jumma dah balik .. Besuk / Lusa !

Part depan beneran END ! (ToT) **Janji deh !**

**See You Dear~ ! ^^**

**Love ya~ ^^ **

**BAPEXOBTS SARANGHAJA !**

**.**

**NB : Gambar - gambar FAKTA di Part ini bisa kalian lihat di Facebok**

**"The Hyun Family - BAP Daehyun EXO Baekhyun BTS Taehyung"**


	5. Chapter 5

_BAPEXOBTS present_

Series **2 3 We are One FAMILY, Yes Sir !**

**.**

**"Just ONE Day !"**

**[Special Gift for Baby BaekHyun – Saengil Chukkae Nae Cheonsa]**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR :** 한유리

**MAIN CAST :**

**EXO** Byun **BaekHyun** & **BAP** Jung**DaeHyun**

**SUPORT CAST :**

**BTS V** (Kim TaeHyung),

**BAP**member

**Han YuRi** (OC) / **Jung SeHyun**

**Jung Family** - DaeHyun Parents + **Byun Family** – Baekhyun Parents

**Byun Baekbeom**

**Park Yura**(EXO ChanYeol sister)

**Bang Yongnam** (BAP Bang Yongguk Twin)

**GENRE :** Songfic **[Just One Day by BTS]** , Romance, Drama, Little Humor

**LENGTH :** Chapter

**DISCLAIMER :**

B.A.P milik TS dan para BABY, EXO milik SM dan EXO-L, BTS milik BigHits dan ARMY juga keluarga mereka masing – masing .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. jadi tolong untuk tidak memplagiat !

.

**WTF with Their REAL LIFE ! This Just For Fun !**

**HYUN family (just) REAL in this Fanfiction ^^**

**.**

**NOTE :**

**Yang gak suka HYUN Family** / couple buatan Yuri di FF ini langsung **CLOSE** aja .. Jangan**'memaksakan'**diri untuk menjadi seorang **SIDER !** -_-

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO (sudah pasti) BERTEBARAN tanpa editan, Cerita GAJE, Out Of Character.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-06 May 2014-**_

"Hah ! Kau terasa lebih berat dari terakhir kali aku menggendongmu ke ranjang Baek-"

_/Pletak !/_

"Aduh ! Apa sih Baek, malah memukulku !"

Protes Daehyun yang saat itu akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun malah dihadiahi jitakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mengataiku gendut begitu ?! Geurae, aku akan diet !" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Siapa yang mengataimu gendut ?! Tak ada diet – dietan. Tubuhmu itu sudah sangat kurus." Ucap Daehyun.

_/Cekiit !/_

"Aaaaa~ duh ! BAEK ! KAU ITU KENAPA MENGGIGITKU ?!"

Protes Daehyun kembali saat tanpa alasan yang jelas Baekhyun tiba – tiba menggigit lehernya.

"TANGANMU ! Tanganmu menyusup kepahaku ! Geli Pabbo !" Omel Baekhyun.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa pakai dress sependek itu ?! SOK SEKSI !" Omel balik Daehyun.

"Aku memang seksi kok. Salahkan saja Noonamu tercinta itu. Kenapa memaksaku memakai pakaian seperti ini. Mana pakai high heel setinggi itu, aku kan jadi terjungkal berkali – kali. Jangan sampai kau menyuruhku pakai seperti ini lagi." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahahaa ! Kenapa malah melampiaskan ke Yuri Noona. Tapi lucu juga Baek, jika setelah kita menikah, kau setiap dirumah menggenakan dress, pasti sangat cantik. Kekeke." Ucap Daehyun sembali terkekeh.

"ENAK SAJA ! Ogah ! Aku kan namja !"

Tolak Baekhyun dengan menoyor pelan kepala Daehyun dari belakang, sebelum akhirnya kembali menidurkan kepalanya dibahu Daehyun.

"Eh Dae, ngomong – ngomong kalau kita benar – benar menikah. Kita akan menikah dimana ?! Bukankah kau itu kan seorang Ath-"

"Apa agamamu ?!" Ucap Daehyun cepat memutus ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kristen." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Yasudah, kita menikah diGereja saja." Ucap Daehyun santai.

"Kau tak masalah jika kita menikah diGereja ?! Lalu gereja mana Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Tak masalah. Kau yang lebih tahu tentang gereja, jadi kau cari saja dimana tempat yang kau suka. Dan kita akan menikah disana." Jawab Daehyun.

"Kau tak tahu masalah seperti itu tapi aku tahu kau jauh lebih taat daripada aku Dae."

Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat Daehyun tersenyum samar.

Sejak awal memang mereka bersama memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang hal ini. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan tentang 'perbedaan' itu. Bukankah sejak awal mereka tahu jika hubungan sesama jenis itu salah didalam agama apapun.

"Hm .. Jadi pilihlah segala hal yang kau suka. Semua hal yang menyangkut masa depan kita aku pasrahkan padamu. Asal itu bisa membuatmu senang dan bahagia, aku akan mendukung dan menyetujuinya." Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Gomapta Kekekmato ! Kau baik sekali. Aku yang memilih, kau yang membiayai ya ?!" Ucap Baekhyun riang membuat Daehyun memutar malas bola matanya.

"Tanpa kau minta sudah pasti aku yang membiayai, siapa lagi Baek."

"Waaaaaa~ Love ya Kekemato Chu~ chu~ chu~ !"

Ucap Baekhyun girang sambil menarik wajah Daehyun untuk menoleh kearahnya dan menciumi wajah tampan namja Busan itu dan membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"Love you too My Shiner !" Jawab Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Makanya, jangan rewel dan jangan bertingkah saat aku pergi bekerja. Ini juga untuk masa depan kita. Mengerti ?!" Lanjut Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan patuh oleh Baekhyun.

"YES SIR !" Ucap Baekhyun.

Tumben sekali induk singa (?) ini menurut ucapan Daehyun.

**.**

"OMO ! Baek ?! Kau kenapa ?!"

Teriak Nyonya Byun saat melihat Daehyun berjalan kearah mereka dengan posisi Baekhyun yang bertengger (?) diatas punggungnya.

"Eh eh eh .. ada apa ini gendong – gendongan ?! Baekhyunee gwenchani ?!"

Tanya Nyonya Jung khawatir sambil berjalan mendekat kearah DaeBaek.

"Nan gwenchana Shieomonim. Daehyun kasian melihat aku berjalan memakai high heel jadi dia memaksaku untuk mau digendong. Yasudah aku mau saja. Hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum merengkah.

"Kyaaa~ Ya Ampun kau romantis sekali menantu Jung ini." Ucap Nyonya Byun heboh.

"Iya kau benar Besan Byun. Pasangan muda ini manis sekali." Ucap Nyonya Jung tak kalah heboh.

Daehyun yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya mencibir. Andai saja mereka tau apa yang terjadi tadi, mungkin mereka ikut malu.

Setelah terjungkal, Baekhyun merengek – rengek merajuk minta digendong. Dia tak mau bangkit dari tanah kalau Daehyun belum menggendongnya. Bahkan dia sampai melempari high heel yang dia gunakan sembarang arah, membuat Daehyun mau tak mau harus berlarian memunguti high heel itu. Beruntung saat itu jalanan sedang sepi. Tak lucu sekali kejadian macam itu terjadi didepan banyak orang.

"Ah anak Eomma ini memang sangat pintar dalam memperlakukan yeoja."

Lanjut Nyonya Jung kepada Daehyun , membuat Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_'Yeoja (?)'_

"Shieomonim ! Mianhanmida. Tapi saya namja !"

Ucap Baekhyun tak terima saat Nyonya Jung kembali menyebutnyanya yeoja.

"Eh Aduh ! Eommui lupa lagi. Mianhae Baekhyunee. Terbawa suasana karna melihat penampilanmu malam ini. Hehehe." Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Ah, gwenchanayo Besan Jung. Baekhyun itu memang yeoja yang terjebak ditubuh namja. Lihat, apa dia terlihat seperti namja ?! Tidakkan ?! Sepertinya Tuhan salah memberikan alat kelamin padanya. Hahahaha."

"YAKK EOMMA !"

"YAK BERISIK ! Gendang telingaku bisa pecah !"

Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Saat dia berteriak kepada Eommanya karna sembarangan mengatai. Daehyun malah berbalik meneriakinya. Tapi wajar saja Daehyun juga ikut berteriak. Baekhyun berteriak tepat didepan telinganya.

"Yasudah ayo kesana. turunkan saja Baekhyun. Tak enak dilihat oleh yang lain."

Ucap Nyonya Byun membuat Daehyun langsung menurunkan Baekhyun.

"Padahal kakiku masih sakit." Bisik Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

"Kau pikir badanku tidak pegal. Seharian ini aku tak istirahat. Yasudah ayo kesana."

Ucap Daehyun sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkah kedua Ibu mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Daehyun langsung terdiam. Kalau dipikir – pikir sejak pulang semalam ke Korea, Daehyun memang belum sepenuhnya beristirahat. Tadi malam saja mereka hanya sempat beristirahat sekitar 3-4jam saja.

"Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Heh ?! Maksudmu ?!" Tanya Daehyun tak paham.

"Eobseo ! Saranghae~ Kekemato. Hehehe~"

Daehyun memutar malas matanya saat mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum sembari memamerkan eyesmilenya itu. Namun sesaat kemudian dia ikut tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

**.**

"Kalian itu darimana sih ?! Apa jarak dari restoran kemari berpuluh – puluh kilometer ?! Kenapa lama sekali ?!"

Tanya Baekbeom saat DaeBaek sampai dihadapan orang – orang yang menanti mereka.

"Biarlah Hyung ! Aku kan ingin menghabiskan hari jadiku ini bersama Daehyun. Kau tahu sendiri kan, sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu Daehyun sejak keberangkatannya LOE dulu, ini dia sudah berangkat lagi. Kau tak mengerti perasaanku Hyung. Rasanya baru semalam dia kembali eh ini aku sudah ditinggal pergi lagi. Aku kan kesepian ditinggal terus."

Ucap Baekhyun merajuk sembari memeluk tubuh Daehyun membuat mereka yang ada disana terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat ekspresi merajuk Baekhyun yang benar – benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.

"Aiggo~ calon menantuku imut sekali." Komentar Nyonya Jung gemas.

"Cih ! Kau berlebihan Baek ! Dia hanya pergi ke Australia selama beberapa hari. Tidak akan sampai seminggu. Tapi tingkahmu seperti orang yang akan ditinggal wajib militer selama 2 tahun saja." Cibir Yuri.

"Ciiieeee~ yang galau karna mau ditinggal wamil, hehe-"

_/JEEDUUUUAAAAKKK !/_

"AKH !"

_/Bruk !/_

"OMO !" / "YURI !" / "NOONA !" / "SEHYUN-ah !"

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung sontak sama – sama berteriak saat Yuri tiba – tiba menghantam keras kepala V dengan tasnya hingga V terjungkal ke lantai.

"YAK ! NAPEUN YEOJA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?!"

Teriak Baekhyun sambil langsung berjongkok untuk membantu V untuk berdiri.

"HUUUAAA~ Eommaaaaa~ ... Appo ! Sakit sekali Eommaa~ ... Huuuuaaaaa~ !"

Tangis V sembari memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"SeHyun-ah ?! Apa yang kau pikirkan ?! Kenapa kau menghajar keponakanmu ?! Kau itu kenapa HAH ?!" Ucap Nyonya Jung mengomeli Yuri.

"Eomui, sudahlah. Jangan marahi Noona-"

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN ! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELANYA ! DIA BARU SAJA MENGANIAYA ANAKMU ! APPA MACAM APA KAU INI HAH ?!"

Omel Baekhyun memutus ucapan Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun langsung terdiam.

Bahaya, Induk Singa sedang mengamuk dan bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Baek ! Tak perlu berteriak juga dong ! Kau itu namja ! Tapi setiap mengomel kelakuanmu seperti yeoja. Jangan menggertak Daehyun, bagaimanapun dia yang kelak jadi suamimu." Tegur Baekbeom.

"HYUNG ! Kenapa kau malah membelanya ?! Yuri menganiaya anakku ! Sudah sepantasnya aku marah ! Tapi Daehyun sebagai Appanya malah membela Yuri dan sekarang, KAU ! KAU HYUNGKU JUGA MALAH MEMBELA MEREKA !"

Teriak Baekhyun marah kearah Baekbeom, membuat V yang ada dipelukannya langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

Teriakan Baekhyun ternyata lebih menyakitkan telinganya daripada pukulan tas Yuri dikepalanya.

"Aiggo~ Drama keluarga !"

Komentar HimChan yang diangguki oleh member BAP yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Aku rasa apartemen mereka bisa runtuh kalau mereka terus – terusan bertengkar seperti ini disana. Streaming suara mereka begitu mengerikan. Andai mereka hidup didunia kartun, saat Baekhyunie Hyung atau Daehyunie Hyung berteriak, kaca – kaca diapartemen mereka pasti pecah satu – persatu. Pyar Pyar Pyar begitu."

Saut sang maknae BAP membuat member BAP lain yang tadinya cengoh melihat pertengkaran keluarga itu jadi semakin cengoh setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Baekhyunie jadi terlihat seperti Eomma dan perempuan sungguhan."

Komentar Tuan Byun sambil melihat Baekhyun yang memeluk V sembari mengelus – elus sayang kepalanya.

"Nde. Baekhyunie memang seperti seorang perempuan sejati yeobo, naluri seorang ibunya tidak bisa dibohongi." Jawab Nyonya Byun sembari tersenyum bangga.

_/Ngek ?!/_

Baekbeom yang mendengar percakapan antara Appa dan Eommanya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop seketika.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarkan ?!"_Batin BaekBeom.

"SeHyun-ah, jawab Abuji. Kenapa kau memukul kepala keponakanmu ?!" Tanya Tuan Jung dengan nada suara sabar.

"Eobseo !" Jawab Yuri singkat.

"Kalau tidak ada kenapa memukul keponakanmu HAH, apa kau pik-"

"Mianhamnida Ahjumma. Bolehkah saya yang menjelaskan semuanya ?!"

Ucapan Nyonya Jung terputus dan mendadak suasana hening saat Bang Yongguk tiba – tiba menyaut.

"Maksudmu Bbang ?! Menjelaskan apa ?! Kenapa bisa kau yang menjelaskan ?!" Tanya Himchan dengan nada sedikit cemburu.

"Bentar ya Hime. Jadi begini Ahjusshi Ahjumma. Semalam saya bertemu dengan Yongnam Hyung sepulang dia mengantar Yuri Noona ke dorm BangTan. Yongnam Hyung saat ini berencana mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti wajib militer sebelum melanjutkan kuliahnya keluar negeri, baru rencana sebenarnya. Dia semalam membicarakan hal ini dengan Yuri Noona. Tapi setelah membahas itu, Yuri Noona malah mendiamkannya, saat akan pulang, dia melihat Yuri Noona terlihat seperti orang akan menangis. Sepertinya Yuri Noona tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Hyungku juga terlihat berantakan semalam. Jadi saya pikir Yuri Noona sama seperti YongNam hyung yang memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik untuk membahas hal yang menyangkut tentang wajib militer. " Terang BYG.

"Ooowwwhh~ . . . !"

Seluruh orang yang ada disana langsung membulatkan mulut mereka dan mengangguk paham. Sekarang mereka tahu penyebab 'kemurkaan' Yuri.

"Hhahaha. Jadi kau semalam menangis Yul ?! Aiggooo~ kau bisa menangis ?! Ternyata kau manusia juga ya ?! Hahaha. Mungkin Yongnam-ssi sudah lelah dengan kelakuanmu, makanya dia berniat meninggalkanmu. Hahaha. Tau rasa kau sekarang."

Sindir Baekhyun sembari tertawa. Mengabaikan wajah dan telinga Yuri terlihat yang mulai memerah saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"YAK !"

"MWO ?!"

"BAEK ! NOONNA ! SUDAH !" Lerai Daehyun saat Baek-Ri sudah saling menunjuk.

"APA KAU ?!"

Teriak Baek-Ri serempak membuat Daehyun langsung menciut mendengar bentakan dua orang yang bisa sewaktu – waktu membunuhnya itu.

"Hahaha ! Wajah Appa lucu sekali saat diomeli oleh Eomma dan Ahjumma. Hahahaha."

Ucap V menertawakan Daehyun, membuat Daehyun langsung menghadiahinya tatapan tajam khas miliknya.

"BEOMie OPPAAAAAAA~ !"

_/Grep !/_

"Eh ?!"

Semua orang tadinya fokus menatap kearah DaeBaekTaeRi (?) sontak langsung sama – sama tersentak saat tiba – tiba ada seorang yeoja yang datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung merangkul mesra lengan BaekBeom.

"Anyeonghaseyo yeorobun !"

Salam yeoja itu ceria sembari melakukan bow tanpa melepas pegangan tangannya dari lengan Baekbeom.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini Yu-"

"Yura-yah ?! Itu kau kan ?!"

Pertanyaan Baekbeom yang hampir terlontar terputus saat Nyonya Byun berteriak sembari mendekati yeoja itu.

"Ahjumma !" Teriak Yura juga ikut menghampiri Nyonya Byun.

_/Grep !/_

Nyonya Byun dan Yura langsung berpelukan begitu mereka berhadapan.

"Apa kabarmu Yura-yah ?! Kau semakin cantik saja. Apa kabar juga keluargamu ?!"

Tanya Nyonya Byun sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Hahaha. Kamsahamnida Ahjumma. Semua baik. Eomma dan Appa menitipkan salam untuk Ahjumma, katanya disuruh mampir ke Vivapolo. Annyeonghasemika Ahjusshi, Hay Dae~ Baek~ !" ^^

Setelah menyampaikan salam dari orang tuanya, Yura langsung menyapa Tuan Byun beserta DaeBaek yang terlihat cengoh.

_"Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu sampai disini ?!"_ Batin DaeBaek.

"Nuguya Besan Byun ?! Apa dia menantu anda ?! Cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa memanggilnya Ahjumma ?!"

Tanya Tuan Jung tiba – tiba. Keluarga Jung memang mengenal Baekbeom tapi belum mengenal istrinya.

"ANI ! Istri saya lebih cantik." Bantah Baekbeom cepat.

"OPPA~ !" Teriak Yura sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aiggo~ agasshi ini juga cantik. Lalu agasshi ini siapa ?!"

Saut Nyonya Jung sambil mendekat kearah Yura dan tersenyum.

"Ini adala-"

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma Ahjussi. Bangapsemida. Naeunen Park Yoora imnida. Saya adalah kakak dari EXO Park Chanyeol. Calon kakak ipar dari Baekhyun. Bangapsemida"

Ucap Yura sembari menyalami tangan Ibu Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Oh Annyeonghaseyo Yura-ssi. Aku Eomma dari Jung Daehyun. Aku calon mertua Baekhyun. Oh jadi kau ini Calon kakak iparnya Baekhyun ya. Salam kenal juga."

Jawab Nyonya Jung sembari membalas jabatan tangan Yura dan ikut tersenyum sembari mengangguk paham namun terlihat seperti orang tengah berfikir . . .

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

"WHAT ?! CALON KAKAK IPAR BAEKHYUN ?!" :O

"NDE !" ^^

_/Krik !/_

_/Krik !/_

_/Krik !/_

"MWOOOOOO ?!"

Teriak semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Yura dan Yuri.

Nyonya Jung merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Yura pun langsung bertanya dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dan juga pendengarannya. Dan begitu mendengar jawaban Yura dia terlihat sangat syok.

"O-omo ! Bagaimana bisa ?! Ba-baekhyunee itu menantuku ?! Kenapa kau bisa berkata jika kau calon kakak iparnya ?! Apa maksudnya ?! Apa maksud semua ini ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung menggebu – gebu.

"Hehehe. Mianhamnida Ahjumma, saya hanya bercanda." Ucap Yura sambil meraih tangan Nyonya Jung untuk minta maaf.

"Hah ! Ya Tuhan Yura-ssi. Kau membuatku terkejut." Ucap Nyonya Jung dengan nada suara lega.

"Tapi dulu saya memang hampir menjadi kakak ipar Baekhyun kok Ahjumma. Adik saya Park Chanyeol itu memang mantan kekasih Baekhyunie. Orang tuaku sangat menyukai Baekhyun dan sangat menyetujui hubungan mereka. Keluarga kami bahkan adalah Hardshipper dari ChanBaek Couple. Jika saja Daehyun tidak tiba – tiba hadir dalam hidup mereka dan merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah menjadi istri sah Chanyeol sekarang."

"MWOOOOOOO ?!"

Kini semua semua orang yang ada disekeliling Yura benar – benar berteriak dan melebarkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan Yura yang terlihat santai tapi terkesan menggebu – gebu.

_/Sret !/_

Sorot mata tajam Nyonya Jung langsung mengarah kearah Baekhyun begitu mendengar ucapan Yura.

Baekhyun yang ditatap secara intens oleh calon mertuanya itu pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya sehingga mencengkram tubuh V begitu erat.

_"Aduh duh duh ! Kuku Eomma mengenai kulitku. Sakit sekali. Eomma~ jebal , jangan melampiaskan padaku dong. Tapi kalau aku protes disaat seperti ini pasti Eomma tambah mengomeliku. Aduh~ Appa ! Help me !"_ Jerit V dalam hati.

"Jadi kau pernah pacaran dengan namja sebelumnya ?!" Tanya Nyonya Jung sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

"S-shieo-"

"Jadi Daehyun bukan namja pertama yang mengisi hati dan hidupmu."

"S-shieomonim mianh-"

"Mian apa Hah ?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu, s-saya . . ."

"Kau kenapa HAH ?! Apa ?! Kau mau bilang HAH ?!"

"Shieomonim, tolong dengarkan saya. S-saya bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Baekhyun yang semakin menciut karena digertak oleh Nyonya Jung itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan. Namun kelihatannya Nyonya Jung terlanjur murka hingga tak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Menjelaskan apalagi ?! Semua sudah jelas. Jadi kau awalnya memang benar – benar gay ?! Lalu apa maksudmu menjadikan anakku gay juga HAH ?! Kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mengetahui ketidak normalan anakku ! Daehyun itu tampan dan bisa mendapatkan yeoja manapun yang dia ingin. Tapi kenapa ?! Kenapa kau menjadikannya tak normal ?! Apa karna kau cantik jadi kau bisa menjadikan namja tampan didunia ini untuk jadi sepertimu HAH ?! APA MAKSUDMU BYUN BAEKHYUN ! APAAAAAAAA ?!"

"Hiks~ .. !"

"EOMUI CUKUP !"

Daehyun langsung berteriak pada Nyonya Jung saat Nyonya Jung menyudutkan Baekhyun habis habisan sampai terisak sembari memeluk V.

"CUKUP APA HAH ?! Kau juga. Kau itu kenapa sampai merusak hubungan orang hah ?! Apa kau tak bisa mendapatkan yeoja diluaran sana sampai merebut pacar orang lain. Apalagi orang itu seorang namja."

Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Daehyun.

"Aku tak pernah merusak hubungan orang. Itu tidak benar." Bantah Daehyun.

"Oh Tidak benar ?! Oke ! Nyonya Byun aku tanya, apa benar Baekhyun pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu."

Tanya Nyonya Jung pada Nyonya Byun.

"A-anu. Masalah itu .. Hmm, keluarga kami memang dekat dan menjalin hubungan baik dengan Chanyeol beserta keluarganya. Baekhyun sering menginap dikediaman PARK. Begitupun Chanyeol yang sering menginap dikediaman kami dan tidur sekamar lal-"

"MWO ?!"

Nyonya Jung kembali berteriak saat mendengar penjelasan Nyonya Byun. Sedangkan Baekbeom yang mendengar ucapan Eommanya langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_"Sering ?! Setahuku Chanyeol baru sekali mendatangi kediaman Byun. Lagipula saat itu dia tidur di ruang keluarga setelah main game bersamaku dan Baekhyun. Kenapa Eeomma berbohong ?!"_ Batin Baekbeom.

"NAH ! NAH ! Dengar itu ! Nyonya Byun saja mengakui hubungan mereka ! Mereka bahkan sering menginap ditempat satu sama lain. Dan bahkan tidur SEKAMAR ! DENGAR ITU DAE ! SEKAMAR !" Ucap Nyonya Jung lantang.

"WAE ?! Apa yang salah ?! Didorm pun mereka satu kamar. Mereka itu ROOMMATE. Sama seperti aku dan Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun sembari menekankan kata 'Roommate'.

"Tapi Dae ! Dia berbeda ! Dia GAY ! Dan bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Gay tidur dengan namja. Walau kalian namja. Kalian tentu memiliki napsu ! Aku yakin kau pasti pernah bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun mengingat perkataan Taehyungie tadi yang mengatakan bahwa kau dan dia sering membuatkan adik untuknya. Dan Chanyeol – Chanyeol itu pasti juga pernah menyetubuhi Baekhyun mengingat mereka itu seorang Roomate. Bagaimana bisa kau menerima bekas orang lain yan-

"BERHENTI BERBICARA EOMUI ! Baekhyun bukan bekas siapapun ! Aku namja pertama yang menyentuhnya ! Terserah Eomui mau mengatai aku apapun. TERSERAH ! Aku tak peduli. Tapi jangan sekali – kali Eomui menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Karna aku tak akan tinggal diam jika orang yang aku cintai disakiti dengan kata – kata seperti ini."

Ucap Daehyun sambil menatap tajam ke arah Nyonya Jung.

"Hiks~ .. Daehyun sudah. Aku mohon jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Isak Baekhyun sambil mencoba meraih jemari Daehyun yang terlihat marah.

"Oh jadi begitu ?! Jadi kau memang sudah melakukan hal itu dengannya. Dan karna itu kau jadi kau sekarang berani menggertak Ibumu ?! Menggertak orang yang melahirkanmu gara – gara dia hah ?! JADI DIA LEBIH BERHARGA DARI AKU ?! IYA BEGITU ?! ANAK MACAM APA KAU JUNG DAEHYUN ! BUNUH SAJA IBUMU INI DARIPADA AKU HARUS MELIHATMU MELAWANKU SEPERTI INI. Hiks~ !"

_/DEG !/_

"Eomui !" / "Yeobo !"

Tubuh Daehyun membeku seketika.

Yuri dan Tuan Jung langsung sama – sama berteriak saat mendengar ucapan Nyonya Jung yang diakhiri isakan itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa memperlihat ekspresi terperangah mereka. Mereka tak menyangka Nyonya Jung akan semarah itu.

"AYO LAKUKAN ! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA HAH ?! Hiks~ AYO BUNUH ORANG YANG TELAH MELAHIRKAN DAN MEMBESARKAN INI JUNG DAEHYUN ! BUNUH AKU !"

Teriak Nyonya Jung frustasi sembari kaos daehyun Daehyun yang masih terdiam seperti patung itu.

"Eomu-"

"AYO BUNUH AKU ! KENAPA KAU DIAM HAH ?! BUNUH AK-"

_/GREP !/_

"Hiks~ Shieomonim. Maafkan saya. Ini semua salah saya. Ampuni saya. Saya mohon jangan seperti ini. Daehyun begitu menyayangi Shieomonim. Maafkan aku yang menjadikan seperti ini. Jika Shieomonim tidak menginginkan kebersamaan kami, kami akan mengakhiri semuanya."

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun yang tadinya terdiam langsung tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis sembari memeluk kaki Nyonya Jung.

"Baguslah. Kau cukup tahu diri. Memang lebih baik kalian berpisah dan-"

"ANDWE ! YAK APA MAKSUDMU BYUN BAEKHYUN ?! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGAKHIRI SEMUANYA ?! KENAPA SEMUDAH ITU KAU MENGATAKAN ITU HAH ?!"

Teriak Daehyun pada Baekhyun memutuskan ucapan Nyonya Jung dan membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Dae. Tidak benar kau melakukan ini. Tidak benar kau menyakiti perasaan Eommamu karna aku. Jadi aku mohon. Lepaskan aku. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua. Hiks~ M-maafkan ak-"

_/Bruk !/_

"Eh ?!"

Semua yang ada disana kini kembali tersentak saat melihat Daehyun tiba – tiba ikut terduduk dihadapan Nyonya Jung.

"Eomui, jebalyo~ ... aku mencintai Baekhyun. Hubungan kami mungkin salah dihadapan orang banyak. Tapi bukankah sejak awal Eomui tidak mempermasalahkan ini semua. Bukan Baekhyun yang menjadikanku tak normal. Karna sejak awal akulah yang mencintainya, aku yang menginginkannya. Jebal! Jangan pisahkan kami, jangan biarkan kami berpisah. Aku mencintainya." Ucap Daehyun lirih.

"Ampuni aku ! Aku yang salah disini. Aku mohon Eomui. Aku mohon ! Jangan pisahkan kami." Lanjut Daehyun sambil memeluk kaki Nyonya Jung mencoba untuk meluluhkan hati ibunya itu..

Namun Nyonya Jung tetap terdiam, bahkan memalingkan wajahnya. Beliau terlihat tak ingin melihat Daehyun maupun Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hiks~ .. HUAAAAAAAAAAA~ !"

_/Bruk !/_

Semua orang kembali tersentak saat ada satu orang lagi yang bersujud dihadapan Nyonya Jung sembari menangis keras. Bahkan Nyonya Jung pun sampai tersentak mendengar tangisannya.

"Halmae~ . . . . ! Jangan pisahkankan Appa dan Eomma Taehyung ! Jangan pisahkan mereka ! Mereka bersatu karna Taehyung. Taehyung yang meminta mereka untuk bersama. Taehyung yang memohon pada mereka. Taehyung merasa kesepian karna jauh dari Appa dan Eomma kandung Taehyung. Taehyung benar – benar membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Jika Halmae marah, marahlah pada Taehyung. Jangan pada mereka. Ampuni kami Halmae ! Taehyung mohon, jangan pisahkan mereke berdua. Hiks~ Taehyung mohon~ ... HUAAAAAA~ !"

"TAEHYUNGIE !" / "TAETAE !"

Daehyun dan Baekhyun langsung sama – sama berteriak saat saat melihat V tiba – tiba benar – benar langsung bersujud dengan kepala mencium lantai dihadapan nyonya Jung sembari menangis keras.

"Wah, Daebak ! Akting Nyonya Jung benar – benar luar biasa !"

"Heh ?!"

Baekbeom yang tadinya terpaku dan terfokus melihat DaeBaekV yang bersujud dihadapan Nyonya Jung langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara berbisik Appanya.

"Hiks~ .. benar yeobo. Andai aku yang disuruh melakukannya, aku tak mungkin sanggup menjalani sandiwara ini. Lihat, air mataku sudah bercucuran begini. Hiks~ .. !" Jawab Nyonya Jung sembari menghapusi air matanya.

Baekbeom menyerngitkan alisnya tanda berfikir,

_"Akting ?! Sandiwara ?! Apa maksudny- Tunggu . . . jangan bilang kalau ?!"_

Baekbeom langsung melihat satu persatu orang yang ada disana. Yura yang tengah terisak dibahunya, Appanya yang terlihat menenangkan Eommanya dengan menepuk – nepuk bahunya, Tuan Jung yang terlihat membungkam mulutnya, para member BAP yang terlihat terperengah dengan berbagai ekspresi dan Yuri yang terlihat menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

_"DAMN ! Benar dugaanku, lagi – lagi perbuatannya ! Hih ! Yeoja itu. Andai saja dia istriku sudah aku ceraikan sedari dulu – dulu."_Ucap Baekbeom dalam hati.

"Hiks~ .. TaeTae bangun ! Jangan seperti ini. Eomma mohon bangun nak. Eomma yang salah. TaeTae bangunlah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menarik tubuh V untuk duduk. Namun V terus terisak dilantai dan menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang akan menariknya bangun.

"SHIRREO ! AKU TAK AKAN BANGUN ! HUAAAAA~ Halmae~ ... Taehyungie mohon ! Jangan pisahkan Appa dan Eomma Taehyungie ! Maafkan kami ! Taehyungie tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Hiks~ hiks~ ... Taehyungie moh-"

_/JEDUK !/_

"TaeTae !" / "Taehyungie !"

DaeBaek kembali berteriak keras kearah V, karna saat V memohon sembari mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya kelantai, keningnya malah menghantam keras lantai.

"APPO EOMMA~ ! KEPALAKU TERJEDUK LANTAI ! HUUAAAAA~ !"

"TaeTae ! Eomma bilang bangun !" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi sembari menarik paksa V untuk bangkit.

"Dimana yang sakit Taehyungie ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil memegang kepala V.

"Disini Appa ! Hiks~ Sakitnya tuh disini !" Isak V sambil menunjukkan keningnya yang memerah kearah Daehyun.

"EOMUI ! Jebalyo ! Bencilah aku ! Marahlah padaku ! Tapi jangan seperti ini ! Apa Eomui tidak kasian melihat Taehyung. Mianhaeyo Eomui ! Jangan pisahkan kami, aku mencintai Eomui melebihi apapun didunia ini. Tapi ijinkan aku menjadikan Baekhyun dan Taehyung alasanku untuk tetap hidup dan bernafas. Aku yang berdosa ! Ampuni aku ! Biarkan kami bersama, Hiks~ !"

Nyonya Jung sedikit tersentak saat Daehyun kembali memeluk kakinya, bahkan saat ini putra keduanya itu menangis terisak dengan tubuh bergetar.

_"Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini ?! Aku harus bagaimana ?! Sehyun-ah~ kau mengerjai Eomma ini namanya."_ Ucap frustasi Nyonya Jung dalam hati.

Tadinya dia berusaha cuek saat melihat 3 makhluk kesayangannya menangis bersamaan dihadapannya. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa, dia juga hampir menangis. Anaknya menangis, Calon menantu kesayangannya, Cucunya yang super duper imut juga menangis dengan wajah memerah karna kejeduk lantai.

"Sudah bangun ! Heh setan kecil ! Bangun kau !"

"SHIRREO AHJUMMA ! LEPAAAASSSSS !"

_/Bruk !/_

Yuri tiba – tiba saja mendekat dan menarik kerah baju V dari belakang. Namun V menolak dan mendorong tubuh Yuri hingga terjatuh kelantai.

"YAK SETAN KECIL ! BERANINYA ! KUBUNUH KA-"

_/PLAK !/_

Semua orang kembali terperengah saat Yuri yang memaki dan hampir menghampiri V itu tiba – tiba ditampar keras oleh Baekhyun.

"SEBELUM KAU MEMBUNUH ANAKKU ! AKU YANG LEBIH DULU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !" Teriak Baekhyun didepan wajah Yuri.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kenapa kau-"

"AKU KENAPA HAH JUNG DAEHYUN ?! Kau mau membelanya lagi ?! Iya Hah ?!"

Daehyun yang tadi hampir menegur Baekhyun malah balik ditanya lantang oleh Baekhyun.

"TAK USAH MENGGUNAKAN KEKERASAN !" Teriak Daehyun.

"KAU PIKIR YEOJA GILA ITU TAK MENGGUNAKAN KEKERASAN HAH ?! TIDAK ADA SEORANG IBU YANG INGIN ANAKNYA TERSAKITI ! DAN APPA MACAM APA KAU INI ?! SELALU SAJA MEMBELA YEOJA ITU DARIPADA ANAKMU SENDIRI !" Teriak balik Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan membelanya. Tapi kau itu keterlaluan. Tak usah pakai menampar !" Ucap Daehyun.

"Kau egois Jung Daehyun ! Terus saja cintai yeoja cinta pertamamu itu ! TaeTae biar ikut denganku !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tubuh V.

"Apa maksudmu ?! Kau yang egois ! Keras kepala ! Aku tak pernah lagi mencintainya ! berhenti berucap ucapan yang kau tak tahu kebenarannya ! Orang sepertimu tak pantas merawat Taehyung ! Dia harus ikut bersamaku !" Ucap Daehyun sambil mencoba menarik tubuh V.

"SHIRREO ! DIA ANAKKU !" Teriak Baekhyun.

"KAU PIKIR DIA BUKAN ANAKKU HAH ?!" Teriak balik Daehyun.

"Masa bodoh ! TAETAE HARUS IKUT DENGANKU !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menarik V.

"SHIRREO ! Dia harus ikut denganku !" Tarik Daehyun kembali.

"DENGANKU !"

"DENGANKU !"

"DENGANKU !"

"DENGANKU !"

"DENGANK-"

"APPA EOMMA LEEPAAAAASSSS !"

_/Sret !/_

"AKU TAK MAU IKUT APPA MAUPUN EOMMA ! AKU MAU IKUT AHJUMMA !"

_/Grep !/_

"Eh ?!"

Yuri cengoh ditempat saat V yang berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'Orang tuanya' itu kini tiba – tiba berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"TaeTae !" / "Taehyungie !"

Panggil DaeBaek serempak.

"SHIRREO SHIRREO SHIRREO ! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT SIAPAPUN ! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT EOMMA YANG NANTINYA BERSAMA CHANYEOL HYUNG. AKU JUGA TAK MAU BERSAMA APPA YANG NANTINYA BERSAMA YOUNGJAE HYUNG ! AKU TAK MAU IKUT KALIAN ! KALIAN BAHKAN BELUM MENIKAH TAPI SUDAH MEMPERBUTKAN HAK ASUH ANAK SEPERTI INI ! KALAU BEGINI LEBIH BAIK KALIAN TAK USAH MENIKAH ! BIAR AKU DIASUH OLEH AHJUMMA SAJA ! AKU BENCI APPA DAN EOMMA !"

_/DEG !/_

DaeBaek langsung terpaku ditempat saat mendengar teriakan V. Anak itu benar – benar terlihat seperti seorang anak korban broken home.

"YAK ! SIAPA YANG SUDI MENGASUHMU !" Yuri yang mendengar ucapan V langsung melepas paksa pelukan V.

"HUUAAAAAA~ AHJUMMA JAHAT~ !" Rengek V sambil mencoba memeluk Yuri kembali.

"MASA BODOH !" Tepisnya.

"YUR ! KAU KETERLALUAN !" Saut Baekbeom tiba – tiba sembari menarik tubuh V dan memeluknya.

"Kalau kalian mau berpisah berpisah saja. Tapi tidak dengan bertengkar didepan anak kalian. Orang tua macam apa kalian ?! Belum menikah saja sudah seperti ini. Memang baiknya kalian tak usah menikah ! Taehyung biar aku dan Yuri yang merawat."

_/DEG !/_

DaeBaek kembali tersentak ditempat saat mendengar ucapan Baekbeom.

"YAK BEOM-ssi ! Kenapa harus denganku ! Aku kan bukan istrim-"

"SHIRREO ! TAETAE ANAKKU ! AKU YANG AKAN MERAWATNYA !" Teriak Baekhyun menyela Yuri yang sedang mengeluarkan protesannya.

"Tapi kalo Appa pikir – pikir benar juga kata Hyungmu Baek. Untuk apa kalian menikah bila akhirnya seperti ini." Ucap Tuan Byun menyelani.

"Benar kata Tuan Byun. Kalau kalian seperti ini. Memang lebih baik kalian tidak usah menikah saja. Kasian Taehyung. Akhirnya dia yang akan menjadi korban perpisahan kalian" Ucap Tuan Jung.

"Aku no comen saja. Hiks~ !" Ucap Nyonya Byun terisak pasrah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi Daehyun dan Baekhyun itu pasangan yang serasi. Wajah mereka begitu cocok. Terlihat jodoh. Sayang sekali jika berpisah."

"Eh ?!"

Semua orang sontak langsung menoleh mendengar ucapan Yura. Kenapa tiba - tiba yeoja itu bicara seperti itu ?!

"Tapi Yura ! Lihat ! Tanpa kusuruh berpisah saja mereka sudah seperti ini. Sudah akan berpisah dengan sendiriny-"

"ANYA ! Siapa bilang kami akan berpisah ! Aku kan sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Iya kan Baby ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun terlihat tersentak saat Daehyun tiba – tiba meraih pinggangnya mesra.

Namun Dia akhirnya paham saat mata Daehyun seakan memberinya isyarat.

"Ah nde ! Kami tidak bertengkar dan kami tidak akan berpisah ! Kami sangat sangat saling mencintai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk mesra Daehyun.

"YA TUHAAAAAN~ ... bisakah kalian selesaikan ini sekarang ?! BAP sudah harus berangkat ke Australia !"

"Eh ?!"

Teriakan frustasi Himchan sontak seakan membuat semua orang tersadar.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lalukan ?! -_-

"Ya ampun ! BABY-deul Australia ! Kita hampir melupakan mereka." Ucap Jongup.

"Benar ! Sudah belum Hyung ?! Kita harus berangkat sekarang," Ucap Zelo.

"Iya. Kasian BABYz Australia, pasti setahu mereka kita ikut penerbangan awal. Kasian jika mereka sampai menunggu dibandara." Ucap Youngjae.

"Benar Dae ! Kau harus berangkat sekarang. Berangkatlah." Ucap Baekhyun sembari melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Daehyun.

"Ta-tapi . . ."

"Tapi apalagi sih ?! PALLI !" Ucap Himchan tak sabaran.

_/Grep !/_

"Eomui ! Jadi bagaimana hubunganku dengan Baekhyun." Ucap Daehyun sambil meraih tangan Nyonya Jung.

"Berangkatlah. Ini bisa dibahas sepulang kau dari Australia." Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"SHIRREO ! Aku tak akan berangkat sebelum Eomui menjawab."

"YAK !" / "DAE !"

Himchan dan Baekhyun sontak berteriak saat Daehyun tetap ngeyel untuk tidak berangkat.

"Ahjumma. Saya mohon untuk menjawabnya. BAP benar – benar tak ada waktu lagi. Kami juga harus melakukan rehearsal dan beberapa Interview sesampainya disana." Ucap Bang Yongguk.

"Nde. Dia benar. Ahjumma. Mianhaeyo. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak seperti yang saya bicarakan tadi. Mereka itu sahabat dekat. Tidak pernah pacaran. Aku hanya bergurau. Hehehe."

"MWO !"

"YAK ! KAU ! APA MAKSUDMU BERCANDA ?!"

"Eh ?!"

"HIME !"

Semua langsung tersentak karna bukan Nyonya Jung yang marah tapi Himchanlah yang kini menunjuk wajah Park Yura.

"Hime ! Kau itu kenapa ?!" Ucap BYG sambil menarik tangan Himchan namun langsung ditepis kasar oleh Himchan.

"Apa maksudmu bercanda hah ?! Gara – gara kau aku senam jantung berkali – kali karna melihat drama keluarga yang sangat menyesakkan hati ini. Dan itu juga membuat kami hampir tertinggal penerbangan kedua kami. Dan sekarang kau bilang semua bercanda. Kau pik-"

"HYUNG CUKUP ! Jangan memarahinya !"

Ucapan Himchan langsung terhenti saat tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menyela ucapannya dan menegurnya.

"YAK ! Kenapa kau membelanya. Kau bahkan tak mengen- . . . ah ?! Siapa namamu tadi ?! Park Yura ?! Aku paham sekarang. PARK PARK PARK !" Ucap Himchan sembari berdecih pelan.

"Aaaa~ Youngjae-ah gomawoyo~ .. kau baik sekali. Dan kau .. hmm Himchan-ssi ya ?! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu bercandaku keterlaluan. Mianhae. Kalian bisa berangkat setelah ini." Ucap Yura sembari tersenyum.

"Terserah !" Ucap Himchan judes.

"Cheonmay- eh mianhamnida Yura-ssi. Anda tahu nama saya ?!" Tanya Youngjae kepada Yura.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embel-ssi. Panggil saja Noona. Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau sering bertelfonan dengan Chanyeol kan ?! Yakan ?! Yakan ?! Aku bahkan menemukan foto selca kalian diponsel Chanyel."

"Eh ?!"

"What ?!"

"Mwo ?!"

"Jinja ?!"

"Jeongmal ?!"

"Cieee~ !"

_/Plak !/_

"Aduh ! Apa sih Baek ?!"

Protes Daehyun saat semua member BAP terkejut dengan reaksi masing – masing karna ucapan Yura. Baekhyun tiba – tiba memukulnya.

"Kau itu apaan sih malah Cie – cie .. tak sopan sekali !" Tegur Baekhyun.

"Hahaha. Kenapa kau terkejut Youngjae-ah ! Salam kenal ya. Oh ya, kau mendapat salam dari Eomma dan Appaku. Kalau ada waktu luang main ke Vivapolo ya ?!" Ucap Yura membuat Youngjae kembali terkejut.

"A-ah nde. Tolong sampaikan salam saya juga kepada ahjumma dan ahjussi. Kapan – kapan saya akan kesana Noona." Ucap Youngjae sembari tersenyum.

"Ciee~ . . . si pipi Cubby pipinya merah merona. Malu ya .. hahaha !"

_/Plak !/ /Pletak !/_

"Aduh ! Kalian itu kenapa ?!"

Protes Daehyun sembari langsung mengaduh saat dia mencubit gemas pipi Youngjae, Youngjae langsung menepis tangannya. Setelah itu dia juga langsung dihadiahi jitakan dikepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Gila !" / GENIT !"

Teriak Youngjae dan Baekhyun bersamaan membuat Daehyun langsung merengut.

"Hoooaampt~ ! Ahjussi aku ngantuk ?!" Ucap V membuat semua kini menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, Taehyungie ngantuk ?! Lelah ya ?!" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri sembari membelai sayang surai V dan dijawab anggukan lemah oleh V. Sepertinya Baby alien ini benar – benar mengantuk.

"Nde Eomma. TaeTae sudah tak sanggup berdiri dan membuka mata." Ucap V.

"Yasudah sini. Naik kepunggung ahjussi. Tidurlah digendongan ahjusshi" Ucap Baekbeom yang diangguki dan dituruti oleh V yang langsung naik ke gedongan dipunggung Baekbeom.

"Jadi BAPdeul. Kalian jadi berangkat tidak. Ini sudah larut malam. Kasian juga Taehyung sudah mengantuk." Ucap Yuri.

"Ya jadilah. Ayo Dae !" Ucap Himchan sembari menarik Daehyun.

"Tunggu dulu." Tolak Daehyun.

"Apa lagi ?! Jangan membuatku marah lagi. Tenagaku sudah habis ini." Ucap Himchan.

"Eom-"

"Berangkatlah. Aku merestui hubungan kalian. Lanjutkan hubungan kalian sampai ketahap yang lebih serius." Ucap Nyonya Jung seakan mengerti penyebab Daehyun kembali menolak untuk berangkat.

Daehyun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Diapun langsung mendekat kearah ibunya dan memeluknya.

_/Grep !/"_

"Kamsahamnida Eomui. Aku mencintaimu. Kau satu – satunya wanita yang paling aku cintai didunia ini. Sungguh. Aku tak bohong. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu." Ucap Daehyun tulus.

"Eomui percaya. Karna Baekhyunee adalah namja, jadi kau mudah mengatakan itu. Coba Baekhyunee itu yeoja. Kau past-"

"Eomui Jebal~ !" Ucap Daehyun merajuk sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Hahaha. Nde. Eomui percaya. Baekhyunee kemarilah !"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun yang dipanggil oleh Nyonya Jung itu terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Ayo kemarilah. Jangan ragu – ragu begitu." Ucap Nyonya Jung sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun dan juga tangan Daehyun sebelum menyatukan tangan tersebut.

"Eomui merestui hubungan kalian. Aku, Abuji dan kedua Besan Byun sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Mian Eomui sempat mengomeli kalian. Awalnya Eomui sempat ragu dengan hubungan yang tak lazim ini. Tapi Eomui melihat keseriusan kalian berdua. Jadi Bersatulah. Ucap Nyonya Jung sembari tersenyum.

"Eomui~ !" / "Shieomonim~ !"

_/Grep !/_

Daehyun dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Nyonya Jung begitu mendengar ucapan tulus darinya.

Senyum merengkah juga tak dapat disembunyikan oleh Tuan Jung serta Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Mereka terlihat terharu melihat itu semua.

"TAEHYUNG ! PAKAI SEPATUMU JANGAN DILEPAS – LEPAS BEGINI !"

"SHIRREO SHIRREO SHIRREO ! AKU BILANG AKU TAK SUKA MEMAKAI SEPATU KENAPA DIPAKSA – PAKSA TERUS !"

"KAU ITU BUKAN MANUSIA PRIMITIF, CEPAT PAKAI LAGI !"

"MASA BODOH ! SHIRREO ! AKU TAK MAU AHJUMMA !"

"Taehyung Yuri sudah ! Kalian ini berisik sekali !"

Keharmonisan Keluarga Byun dan Jung itu mendadak pecah karna ada pertengkaran kecil antara Yuri dan V hanya karna masalah sepatu.

Saat V menaiki tubuh Baekbeom tadi ternyata V melepas sepatunya.

Sebagai catatan saja. Ini **FAKTA,**V itu member yang paling sulit untuk disuruh memakai sepatu. Dia lebih suka berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Dia bilang itu lebih nyaman. Makanya beberapa staff membelikannya sendal daripada dia harus berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

**[Saat ulang Tahun BTS ada seorang staff yang mengirim ucapan pada V bahwa dia harus mau menggunakan sepatu, karna dia bukan manusia primitif. Tapi V menjawab jika dia lebih nyaman tanpa memakai alas kaki -_- Dasar alien]**

"Ahjummaa~ aku tak mau !" Rengek V saat Yuri yang tengah duduk dilantai itu berusaha memakaikan sepatu disalah satu kakinya.

_/Sret !/_

"Anak manis tak boleh nakal. Ayo pakai dulu sepatunya. Nanti kau bisa melepasnya saat dimobil."

"YONGNAM AHJUSSI !"

_/DEG !/_

Yuri yang tadinya sibuk berusaha memasangkan sepatu dikaki V langsung menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat mendengar V meneriakkan sebuah nama yang tentu sangat tidak asing untuknya. Dengan ragu – ragu pun dia mendongak kesamping dan . . .

_"WHAT THE . . . ! UNTUK APA DIA KESINI ?!"_ Rutuk Yuri dalam hati saat melihat Sosok yang sudah 3 tahun lebih bersamanya itu kini berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Ahjussi pakaikan ya ?!" Ucap Yongnam pada V.

"NDE !" Ucap V patuh.

_"Dasar setan sialan ! Tadi ku pakaikan ditolak habis – habisan. Sekarang dipakaikan Nam Oppa langsung mengiyakan. Coba saja tak ada Nam Oppa. Sudah kucekek kau !"_ Maki Yuri dalam hati kembali.

"Mana sepatu yang satunya. Biar aku pakaikan."

"E-eh nde. I-ini Oppa." Ucap Yuri sedikit tergagap sembari menyerahkan sepatu V yang dia pegang.

"Ayo aku bantu berdiri." Ucap Yongnam sembari meraih jemari Yuri dan membuat Yuri tersenyum samar.

"Ciieeeee~ !"

"Eaaaaa~ !"

"Cuit – Cuit !"

Semua yang ada disana langsung bersorak – sorak saat melihat Yongnam yang membantu Yuri berdiri.

"Setan kalian semua hih !" Ucap Yuri pelan sembari memelototi semua yang ada disana.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Yul ?!"

"Eh ?! Anya Oppa. Hehehe." Ucap Yuri sembari tersenyum kaku.

Kalau sudah bersama Yongnam seperti ini, dia memang terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai malaikat tak bersayap. Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan untuknya.

"Ini titipanmu." Ucap Yongnam sembari berjalan kearah Yongguk.

"Ah gomapta Hyung. Kau datang tepat waktu. Bukan begitu Yuri Noona ?!" Tanya Yongguk sembari tersenyum kearah Yuri.

"TAUK AH, BUREM !"

"Kau bilang apa Yul ?!" Tanya Yongnam kembali mendekat kearah Yuri.

"A-aniya. Aku hanya mengiyakan ucapan Yongguk. Oppa datang benar – benar tepat waktu. Tepat waktu mereka hampir berangkat. Hehehe." Ucap Yuri dengan diiringi senyuman yang manis tapi matanya melirik tajam kearah Yongguk.

"Yasudah, Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Yongguk yang langsung diangguki seluruh member BAP.

"Eomui, Abuji, Eomonim, Abujin. Saya berangkat dulu." Ucap Daehyun berpamitan dengan menciumi tangan keempat orang paruh baya itu.

"Hati – hati ya !" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Taehyungie~ Appa berangkat dulu nde ?! Taehyung tak boleh nakal. Jaga Eomma selama Appa tidak ada. Makan yang teratur. Jadi anak yang baik dan penurut nde ?! Jangan membantah ahjummamu terus." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengelus sayang surai V yang ada digendongan Baekbeom.

"NDE APPA ! Jangan lupa oleh – olehnya ya ?!" Ucap V patuh sembari mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Anak pintar. Iya. Appa pasti akan membelikanmu oleh – oleh. Calling – calling appa ya nanti kau mau apa ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari mencubit gemas pipi V dan dijawab anggukan oleh V.

Manis sekali perpisahan Appa dan anak ini. Hingga membuat mereka tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Baby. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Jaga dirimu. Jaga Taehyung. Jangan sering marah – marah. Jaga kesahatan dan pola makanmu juga. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit." Ucap Daehyun beralih kepada Baekhyun.

"Nde. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga diriku dan Taehyung. Berangkatlah. Aku akan disini untuk kepulanganmu." Jawab Baekhyun patuh.

"Love You Baek." Ucap Daehyun sembari menatap lurus wajah baekhyun dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Love you too Dae." Jawab Baekhyun pelan sembari tersenyum samar dan juga menatap ke arah wajah Daehyun.

"Berani kalian ciuman disini ! Kulempar kalian keluar bandara !"

"Eh ?!"

Wajah DaeBaek yang tadinya sudah saling mendekat itu langsung menjauh begitu mendengar ucapan mengancam dari seorang yeoja.

"Yul ! Kau bicara apa ?! Kenapa kasar sekali ?!"

_"SHIT !"_

Yuri langsung bungkam. Dia lupa jika Yongnam ada disampingnya.

_"MATI MATI MATI ! YONGNAM OPPA MENGDENGAR AKU BERBICARA KASAR .. HUHUHU !"_ Tangis Yuri dalam hati.

"Tapi Noona benar hyung. Kalau mereka sampai berciuman disini. Aku akan mengikat mereka diroda pesawat !"

"Hime~ !"

Himchan yang tadinya ikut mengomeli DaeBaek pun langsung ikut terdiam saat Yongguk menegurnya.

"Aiggoo Aiggoo Aiggoo~ manis sekali pasangan – pasangan itu. Kyaaaaa~ Iya kan Beommie Oppa ?!"

"Yura ! Kau itu apa – apaan sih ?! Aku ini namja beristri. Jangan nempel – nempel seperti itu dong !"

Yura langsung mempoutkan bibirnya saat dia kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Baekbeom, namun Baekbeom langsung menolaknya.

"Oppa jahat !" Ucap Yura kesal membuat mereka yang ada disana terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi berangkat tidak nih ?!" Tanya Jongup.

"Jadi dong. Hey Baek ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil memanggil Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Nde ?!"

CHU~

"Eh ?!"

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN !"

"HAHAHAHA .. SAMPAI JUMPA SEMUANYA .. ! Ucap Daehyun sembari tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan rombongan.

Tadi saat dia memanggil pelan Baekhyun dan saat Baekhyun mendongak, dia langsung mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Daehyun langsung berlari menjauh karna dia tahu pasti akan disamprat habis – habisan oleh Yuri dan Himchan yang langsung meneriakinya itu.

"Dasar anak muda." Ucap Tuan Jung.

"Tapi Menantu Jung begitu manis dan romantis." Komentar Tuan Byun yang diangguki oleh Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Jung.

"Hah ! Nekat sekali dia. Untung Taehyung sudah tidur." Ucap Baekbeom yang merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dipunggungnya.

"Yasudah. Semuanya. Kami berangkat dulu." Pamit Bang yongguk mewakili rekan rekannya.

"Hati – hati ya !" Saut semua yang tertinggal disana. Kecuali V yang sudah tertidur dan Baekhyun yang masih senyum – senyum sembari memegangi bibirnya.

"Hey~ sampai kapan kau senyum – senyum terus. Mereka sudah berangkat. Ayo pulang." Ucap Baekbeom pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang Baekhyunee." Ucap Nyonya Jung sembari merangkul Baekhyun.

"Nde Shieomonim." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan mulai berjalan.

"Eh lihat itu mereka. Mereka sudah sampai bawah." Ucap Yura sembari menunjuk lantai bawah dimana member BAP terlihat berjalan secara beriringan.

"Eh Baekhyunee mau kemana ?!" Ucap Nyonya Jung saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"YAK KEKEMATO ! GOMAWO SUDAH MAU MENYEMPATKAN PULANG DIHARI ULANG TAHUNKU ! INI ADALAH HADIAH TERINDAH DALAM HIDUPKU ! SARANGHAE ! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE !"

"Heh Baek ! Kau itu apa – apaan ?! Jangan teriak – teriak ! Lihat, kau dilihat banyak orang." Tegur Nyonya Byun sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menghela nafas serempak melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Tapi mereka cukup paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama ini.

"Eomma saranghae ! Chu~ !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mencium pipi Ibunya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan.

"ANNYEONG ! HATI – HATI YA !"

"Yura ! Kau itu juga apa – apaan ! Ayo pulang !" Omel Baekbeom saat Yura mengikuti perbuatan Baekhyun untuk meneriaki member BAP dibawah

"Cih Beomie Oppa menyebalkan ! Jepret dulu ah !" Ucap Yura sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjepret Daehyun dan Youngjae yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

**[Saat itu memang bertebaran fantaken BAP terutama Daehyun dan Youngjae melambaikan tangan ke lantai atas]**

* * *

_**-Sementara itu dilantai Bawah-**_

"Berhenti mengomeliku HYUNG !" Ucap Daehyun saat Himchan mengomelinya sepanjang jalan menuju kelantai bawah.

"Salah sendi-"

"YAK KEKEMATO !"

"OMO !" Himchan berteriak kaget saat tiba – tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama matoki Daehyun dari lantai atas dan membuat dia serta member BAP yang lain langsung menoleh dan mendongak.

"GOMAWO SUDAH MAU MENYEMPATKAN PULANG DIHARI ULANG TAHUNKU ! INI ADALAH HADIAH TERINDAH DALAM HIDUPKU ! SARANGHAE ! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE !"

Member BAP langsung sweatdrop seketika mendengar teriak Baekhyun yang begitu lantang. Sedangkan Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum samar.

Syukurlah pengorbanannya untuk pulang ke Korea yang hanya beberapa jam ini tak mengecewakan.

Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai – lambaikan tangannya.

_"Nado saranghae Nae Cheonsa !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Kyaaaaaa~ Hay **HYUNers **.. LONG TIME NO SEE !

Ada yang kangen Jumma gak ?! Pasti gak ada ! Pasti kangennya cuma sama FF Jumma .. iyakan ?!

**Wah, ternyata banyak yang belum tahu, belum 'ngeh' dan gak sadar kalau pas tanggal 5 - 6 Mei itu BAP pulang ke Korea ya ?!**

**BAP itu sampai Korea tanggal 5 Mei menjelang tengah malam waktu KTS, itu kepulangan mereka pertama kali sejak mereka berangkat ke LA untuk LOE disana dan negara - negara Amerika dan Eropa lainnya.**

**Mereka di Korea emang cuma beberapa jam karna malemnya tanggal 6 Mei mereka langsung berangkat lagi ke Australia untuk LOE disana ..**

**Jumma pribadi cukup kaget dan kegirangan .. "Ciieee~ si Dae .. si Baek ultah langsung pulang !" Dan terciptalah FF Gaje ini .. hahaha**

Huaaaaaa~ . . . tapi akhirnya kelar juga ini FF ! Akhirnya tamat juga ! Dah gak punya utang buat FF ini lagi deh .. Kekekeke :D

Gimana cerita Last Chapter ini HYUNers~ ?! Aneh ya ?! Gaje ?! Aneh banget ?! Mian .. mood Jumma lagi naik turun .. Selera humornya lagi ancur -_-

Maaf Juga moment HYUN Family'nya dikit malah Ortu mereka yang aktif .. hahaha ..

**Daehyun itu sebenarnya panggil ortunya Appa dan Eomma, tapi agar membedakan antar keluarga BYUN dan JUNG, Jumma ganti jadi Eomui dan Abuji (panggilan dengan dialect Satoori)**

Ini juga sekalian masukin request'an yang minta ada Moment Beom-Ra (Baekbeom – Yura) dan Yur-Nam (Hahaha .. serius ada yang minta ini)

Dan Part ini memang Jumma persingkat karna ini FF dah molor lama banget dan akan menyusul FF baru, yang mungkin ada sangkut pautnya ma iFF ni tapi mungkin juga gak (?) hlu ? .. Hahaha

Itu hlu .. yang FF Project !

**"MY ROOMMATE, MY SOULMATE"**

Buat yang ngikutin FP **'The Hyun Family – BAP Daehyun EXO Baekhyun BTS Taehyung'** pasti tahu itu FF apaan karna udah pada lihat Covernya.

**Menerima Kritik dan Saran tapi yang membangun .. bukan yang menjatuhkan ..** JUMMA LAGI SENSI INI ! .

Faktanya udah tertera diatas kalian bisa cari sendiri.

Oke itu aja .. **Thanks to :**

Untuk kalian **54 orang yang Favoritein **dan** 48 yang Follow** FF ini** .. Specialy tentu yang udah REVIEW ! **

**Ririn Chaerunisa** , **Angelicae Dwee SaraHae** , **바렌** , **Pinkeuv Min-min** , **Laily Kartika Sari** , **Oh Sehan** , **VanVan Hyuners Maliia** , **Choi Zelo** , **Iecha Agesti Rosdiani** , **Hayya Ajda Lah** , **Arisa Subakio** , **N M Olanda** , **Thyaa Rizki** , **Ayu Fatma Wati** , **Kim Yori** , **Ayu D'gloufvax** , **Angelicae Dwee SaraHae** , **Ayu Fatma Wati** , **Dhea Ira** , **FariSyah FariSyah** ,**Uswa Imamah** , **Devi Kharisma Hermawan** , **YOu'niinkchiee Rezpect CetyiiassLue** , **Nina Ye** , **Lovi V Taehyungie** , **Uswatun Khasanah Loveedensor** , **Irda Fatimah** , **Indah Puspitawati** , **Ratri Wahyuningtyas** , **Mutyara Sabita** , **Adinda Nur Rohmah Farid II** ,**Rachma Princess Hangul** , **Funy Yoga Fujoshi** , **Yena Sintia** , **Elfirda Dobi Olaf** dan yang lainnya .. ada yang gak kesebutkah ?!

**Makasih udah ninggalin jejak di Chapter 4 kemarin ^^**

**Kalo gak ketulis WAJIB protes !**

Setidaknya kalian lebih baik dari para **SiDer-nim** -_- kekeke

**Makasih juga untuk kalian yang udah review di FP, FB. BBm, WA, Twitter, SMS dan yang lainnya .. mian gak bisa sebut satu persatu.**

* * *

**Penjelasan dikit untuk FF ****"MY ROOMMATE, MY SOULMATE" :**

New Fanfiction **"MY ROOMMATE, MY SOULMATE"** adalah sebuah Project Collaborasi antara **"HAN YURI"** ^^ yang seorang author **DAEBAEK** dengan **"FLAMESHINE"** yang seorang author **CHANBAEK**.

Dari kata – kata diatas kalian tentu sudah bisa berfikir itu FF apa .. ?!

Yap .. itu adalah Fanfiction CHANBAEK dan DAEBAEK !

**Kalian heran ya kenapa Jumma bikin project sama Author ChanBaek ?!**

Jumma mencintai HYUN Family sebagai sebuah KELUARGA .. tapi Jumma sadar .. Bagi kalian para shipper Official Couple .. Baek itu milik Yeol, Dae itu milik Jae .. Benar bukan ?!

ChanBaek dan DaeJae itu manis ^^ .. HYUN Family itu harmonis (?) kadang – kadang -_-

Jadi Jumma pengen kalian tetap mencintai couple kalian masing – masing tanpa membenci HYUN Family .. :)

TAPI baca dengan jelas .. FF itu adalah FF **CHANBAEK** dan **DAEBAEK** !

Bukan **ChanBaekDae** maupun **DaeBaekYeol **..

Bisa paham maksudnya apa kan ?! :)

Untuk yang versi ChanBaek'nya sebenarnya sudah ada di Akun **"FLAMESHINE"** .. buat kalian para ChanBaek Shipper .. bisa langsung kesana kalau mau baca dulu ver ChanBaeknya ^^

But **WARNING !** FF nya menjerumus ke RATED M .. Hehehe

Untuk versi DaeBaek'nya . . . . . . hmmmmm !

**Jumma akan publish jika pereview FF ini banyak .. yah setidaknya 50 lah .. hahaha**

Karna Jumma masih ada utang FF **FLS : Complicated Love ! **.. jadi nulis itu juga dulu

Jadi para **SIDERnim **.. ayolah, bantu HYUNers dan reader lain yang udah berbaik hati untuk mereview FF gaje ini ..

Jumma bukan mau sok kok .. cuma pengen tau pendapat kalian aja tentang FF Jumma ini .. k

**Mencapai 30 Pereview sebelum hari sabtu **(Insya Allah)** Complicated Love UPDATE hari SENIN ! **

Hayo gimana ?! Mau gak ?!

Mianhae HYUNers .. habis Jumma suka sedih dengan banyaknya sider .. :(

Apa pada gak mau kenal Jumma ?! Jumma aja seneng kenal dan bisa nyebut nama kalian di Thanks to :)

Kalau kebanyakan sider mulu juma HIATUS lagi hlu .. *ngancem ini ceritanya .. hahaha

TAPI SERIUSAN INI !

* * *

Oh ya .. yang ini yang PALING gak boleh ketinggalan ..

**Special THANKS to** kalian **para ChanBaek dan DaeJae shipper .. yang sudah berbaik hati mampir dan membaca Fanfic DaeBaek / HYUN Family** ini ..

**Gomawo ! Mianhae ! Saranghae ! ^^**

* * *

**See You Later HYUNers~ , yang mau kenal Jumma bisa buka di BIO ^^**

**Love ya~ ^^**

**BAPEXOBTS SARANGHAJA !**


End file.
